A Child's Faith
by Shaz1
Summary: Story Complete! Last chapter posted, please RR!
1. Chapter One

Title: A Child's Faith

By Sharron Ibbitson

None of the characters belong to me they are the property of Carlton and Gerry Anderson bla de bla de bla

A Child's Faith

"Calling International Rescue, come in International Rescue" John Tracy snapped to attention at the sound of the distress call.

"This is International rescue" he replied, in his usual calm manner. "How can we assist you?" 

"So it seems that a young girl and her father are stuck in the mine, they can see no sign of daylight, and the fire department are having no luck getting to them. There is concern that the remainder of the mine could still give way" John told his father.

"Right, there's not a minute to lose" Jeff told his oldest son "Scott set off straight away"

"Yes sir" Scott replied, disappearing immediately to his craft. 

"Virgil you go too, and take Gordon with you" 

"F A B father" the older of the two boys replied.

Scott as usual was the first to get to the scene, his craft travelled at ten thousand miles per hour, so he could traverse most distances in no time at all. Yes Scott Tracy was always happiest when flying his precious thunderbird one. He loved his jet. He sighed to himself as he made his approach to land. Before he vacated his position he radioed his father and let him know he had arrived safe and sound. 

"Thunderbird one to base, I am at the danger zone, and it looks like the mine is going to completely collapse at any minute, I am going to rig up and go in immediately." Scott told his father, and he heard his father's concerned response. 

"Okay Scot, but remember no unnecessary risks" he told his eldest son.

"FAB Father" he replied. "Scott to Thunderbird two" he then said into the mike.

"Receiving you strength five Scott" Virgil's calm voice replied over the radio.

"Virgil, I am going to enter the mine, I am taking the caving equipment with me. I will radio you when I locate the victims to give you a precise position. How far away are you?" he asked, praying that Virgil was almost there, he had a bad feeling about this rescue, and the sooner his brothers got there the better.

"ETA 15.5 minutes Scott" Virgil replied, and Scott mentally cursed, he had been hoping that they were closer to him than that.

"Okay Verge, I am going in now" he replied out loud. He had put on his hard helmet with headlamp, and rigged a rope onto thunderbird one and placed the other end around his waist. It was just an extra precaution in case his brother didn't get there in time, and Scott needed to find his way out in a hurry. Besides he knew that the thunderbird craft could take his full weight and remain in place if he needed an anchor.

"Scott you be careful and stay in touch" Gordon's voice came over the radio.

"FAB" he replied, well here goes he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and then made his way into the depth of the mine. 

"I have a bad feeling about this" Gordon told his older brother.

"Yeah me too" Virgil replied.

"I wish Scott hadn't gone in like that, do you think he's okay? He's been in there for over ten minutes and not a word" No sooner had the words left Gordon's mouth than the radio crackled into life.

"Scott to thunderbird two" 

"Go ahead Scott" Virgil responded the relief evident in his voice.

"I have found the little girl, there is no sign of the father, but she is in a pretty bad way. Also the terrain in here is next to impossible. I am gonna have to stay put until you guys arrive, I don't want to harm her by trying to move her and aggravating her injuries. Besides some of the roof came down on the way in, we may need the mole here" Scott informed two of his younger brothers

"Scott are you okay?" Virgil asked in obvious concern

"I will be when you get here" Scott replied, and Gordon detected a hint of pain in his voice.

"We will be with you in three minute Scott, just sit tight till then" Virgil told him, and Scott signed off without responding.

Scott winced; he had definitely busted something when the roof had fallen. He catalogued his injuries in his mind. He was a mess, his brothers had better hurry up because there was no chance he'd be able to dig his own way out let alone carry the young girl with him. He sighed and then coughed as the movement caused agony to shoot through his battered body. He looked down and noticed blood already staining his uniform, clearly visible even beneath all the dirt. As he glanced up his gaze was met by startling hazel eyes.

"Hey there" he greeted the young girl in his arms. "My Name's Scott, I am from International rescue, me and my buddies have come to get you out" he told her, and she nodded slightly.

"Where's my Daddy?" she asked him.

"I don't know sweetie was he right next to you when the mine collapsed?" he asked her gently

"No sir, he put me under the doorway here, he said it would stop me from getting hurt, he went to get help" she told him. Scott nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Shannon"

"Well Shannon don't you worry, we are going to get you out of here. Can you tell me how old you are?"

"I am six years old" she told him proudly.

"Wow. You are very brave for such a little girl" he told her grinning slightly. "Now Shannon, I need you to tell me where it hurts?"

"My tummy hurts, and my head, and I feel sick" she told him, and Scott was alarmed by how pale she was.

"Now sweetie I know this is hard, but I need you to stay awake for me. Do you think you can do that?" he asked her. She nodded slightly and moved further into Scott's embrace, he tried not to wince as her arms tightened around his bruised abdomen. 

"Father we are coming into land now" Virgil radioed into base. "Father the whole mine has practically collapsed, it's going to take some time to get to Scott" 

"Okay Virgil, keep in touch"

"FAB Father, I am going to radio Scott now" Virgil told him father, his concern for his older brother now elevated to a whole new level. Virgil raised his left wrist to his face and spoke into his watch.

"Virgil to Scott, come in Scott" he spoke calmly although he was anything but.

"Yeah I'm here Virg" his brother replied. 

"Scott we are here, but it looks like it is going to take a while to get you out of there" he told him.

"How long?" Scott asked resignedly.

"We estimate 1.5 hours, using the mole" Virgil replied. Scott sighed deeply, and Virgil was concerned to hear the rasp to his brother's breathing. "I am sorry Scott we will be as quick as we can. I need to know, are you hurt?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but needing the clarification.

"Just battered, I'll be fine, but I have the young girl with me, and she is not so good" Scott replied.

"What is her condition?"

"I think she has internal bleeding and possibly a head injury. The medikit is buried somewhere, and my helmet is lost with it, so I don't have the light to search with" Scott replied, Virgil nodded to himself, that answered the question of why he wasn't being reassured with his brother's image on the communicator, obviously there was not even enough light down in the mine to allow even that.

"Okay Scott well we are on our way now, keep in touch"

"Sure Virg" Scott replied and then signed off. Virgil sighed, he was very worried about his brother, he hadn't liked the sound of his breathing, if they didn't get to them soon, well God alone knew what they would find.

Please review………..!!!!!!!!!!

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Part Two

Thank you very much for your kind reviews, but please keep them coming!!!!

"Hey Shannon are you still with me?" Scott asked the young girl shaking her gently, she blinked a few times, she really was feeling sleepy now, and she wished that Scott would let her go to sleep.

"Yes sir, I am still here" she replied, and Scott could tell by her weak response that she was drifting; he'd have to keep her awake else he was going to lose her.

"Say Shannon what were you and your father doing down here anyway?" he asked her, genuinely puzzled as to why a six year old girl and her father would be hanging around a mine.

"I was playing with my ball outside, and Daddy came to get me to tell me that dinner was ready, but I had kicked my ball, and it came in here. Honest I was only trying to find my ball sir" she responded, obviously growing agitated.

"Shush, its okay honey. It doesn't matter you haven't done anything wrong" Scott consoled her. 

"It's not okay; Daddy's going to die because of me. He'll die and you got hurt all because of me" she sobbed into his chest. Scott sighed deeply, and almost passed out by the pain that it caused.

"Honey you shouldn't think like that. It was an accident. Accidents happen all of the time. I have got four younger brothers, they cause so much trouble. What about you, do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked her desperately trying to calm her by engaging in a more normal conversation. She nodded against him, and eventually answered verbally.

"I have got a little sister. She is at home with Mummy, she's only two so she wasn't allowed to come and play outside with me. Daddy said she will be able to real soon if I am a good girl" Shannon told her rescuer proudly, and promptly coughed. Scott gently rubbed her back trying to calm her ragged breathing. The little girl definitely had some internal injuries, he thought to himself. Certainly broken ribs and possibly a punctured lung. Closing his eyes against his agonising headache Scott continued to chat to the young girl, whilst she was talking she was awake, and that was all Scott could do for her. 

Outside Scott's two younger brothers were desperately trying to dig their way down to him.

"Virgil, didn't John say something about the fire department being here?" Gordon asked his brother, a thought suddenly occurring to him.

"Yes he did you are right Gordon, well I can't see any sign that they have been here can you?" the older brother replied. Gordon shook his head.

"I am going to check this out with John" He replied making his way back to the Thunderbird craft. He returned a short while later.

"Well what did John say?" Virgil asked.

"The fire department was called, but apparently they were snowed under at a fire in the centre of town, and no available units would have been able to get over here in time to do any good, so they suggested that we get called in" Gordon responded, clearly not pleased by the news "Glad to see all the taxes get put to good use huh?" he continued with a slight grin.

"Fantastic" Virgil responded sarcastically. "Say isn't it about time that Scott checked in?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're right it's been nearly an hour. I'll contact him now" Gordon responded as he raised his watch to his mouth. "Gordon to Scott, how're you doing Scotty?" he asked gently.

"How far away are you guys?" came his brother's panicked response.

"We shall be with you in ten minutes Scott, what's up?" Virgil cut in.

"Quick guys hurry, Shannon has stopped breathing" Scott replied abruptly, and Virgil couldn't recall a time his brother had sounded so desperate. 

Hehehehe a cliffy!!!!!!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Don't make me beg!!!!)


	3. Chapter Three

Part Three

Thank you again for your kind feedback, but please keep it coming??!?!?!?

Part Three

"Virgil what's going on we haven't heard from you guys in over thirty minutes?" John's worried voice queried over the radio.

"John, we are just adding some support struts to keep the mine up long enough to get Scott and the little girl out" Gordon replied, as his older brother was busy with the beams he turned his head as he heard Virgil shout down to Scott.

"Scott its Virgil, can you hear me?" he shouted, keeping his fingers crossed that his brother would respond.

"Virgil please, just hurry" Scott's desperate voice eventually replied. Virgil sighed in relief.

"Okay Scott, now we can tell where you are using your lifeline that you tied to thunderbird one, and using our thermal scan, but we are having trouble making a gap wide enough to get a stretcher through. So I am going to come down, and take Shannon up with me, and then come back down for you okay?" He asked, his brother made no response so he took it as agreement. He took a deep breath then jumped through the gap, his brother above taking the strain on the rope. He was beside Scott in no time, and gasped out loud when he saw his brother's condition. "Jesus" he muttered to himself, very glad that he hadn't known the severity of his brother's injuries whilst he had been digging to get to him, because he would probably have panicked.  Meanwhile Scott was desperately pumping on the young girl's chest, willing her heart to beat

"Virgil, quick help" he screamed, and if Virgil wasn't there then he would never have believed that his cool headed brother could sound so scared. The younger man knelt next to the girl's head and breathed into her mouth, both brothers watched as her chest rose and then fell, but no breath followed it. Scott went back to chest compressions.

"Scott how long has she been down?" Virgil asked softly.

"Twenty two minutes" Scott replied.

"She's gone Scott" Virgil told him gently pulling his big brother's hands away from Shannon's chest. Tears rolled down Scott's cheek, and Virgil felt his own heart break at the sight. Scott fell forward into Virgil's embrace and no longer held back the sobs had been threatening to escape the whole time he had been stuck in the mine. "Come on lets get you out of here" Virgil whispered gently into his brother's ear. Scott shook his head against his brother.

"No Virg, take her first" he told his brother.

"Scott come on please let me get you out of here first, please?" sensing his brother's impending protest Virgil continued. "Scott, we can't help her by taking her out any sooner, but you we can, so please let me get you out of her" Virgil begged his older brother.

"Virgil, just take her out of here please, I couldn't bear for her to be down here alone. Please?" unable to resist Scott's begging tone, Vigil relented.

"Okay, but I am coming straight back down for you" he told him, and Scott nodded almost unnoticeably. Vigil secured the lifeline around the young girl, who hung lifelessly. He wrapped his strong arms around her and signalled Gordon to start hoisting them up. On the way up his mind was darting all over the place, the poor girl her life cut so tragically short, and then to hi older brother always so calm and controlled, now a mess- broken hearted over the death of the young girl and injured seriously himself. Virgil shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to concentrate on getting his brother to safety. 

At the opening of the mine, Gordon gently pulled the young girl out of Virgil's tight embrace. 

"Is she…..?" Gordon asked softly. Virgil nodded in response. "How's Scott?" the youngest brother present asked. 

"A mess, but hopefully a fixable one" Virgil replied. He turned round and once again descended the depths of the mine, intent on making sure his words were true. 

End Part Three

Please review………………


	4. Chapter Four

Okay guys I am back again firstly to respond to your comments:

Ladybird6- sorry to disappoint ya with the little girl's fate, but I'll see what I can do with Scott!!!

Jules47- I am glad you seem to like my story so far! Don't you worry there is plenty of danger and angst left for Scott!

The Rabid Kookaburra- thank you for your comments, I will bear them in mind.

Mcj- thank you for your comments and once again I am glad to hear that you are enjoying the story.

Zelos- glad ya like it! I am trying to update daily!

Mooky01- As much as I would like to hear you beg, here's the next update!!! Glad you like it!

Canadian Lynx- hmm, I will have to look that story up, if I haven't already read it of course! Thank you for the feedback, hope you are still enjoying it!

Lolly Bob- Quick enough for you?? Lol

Once again thank you all for taking the time to review please continue to do so as it does really help ya to write a little bit quicker! (Yes you can take that as blackmail if you wish Hehehehe)

Part Four

Virgil moved faster down that mine than he had ever thought was possible. Meanwhile up above Gordon was on his wrist communicator talking to John up in the space station. 

"John, the little girl has died"

"Ah man, what about Scott is he okay?" the oldest asked concern clear in his voice. As much as his oldest brother portrayed a cool calm individual it was all just a façade, he truly did care deeply for those around him. It was just that Scott rarely let him emotion show. He had been the oldest of five boys and had practically raised them all, looking after each of them at school, helping with their homework and even giving advise on girls. He had been all of that and more to each of his youngest brothers, and he in turn had no one above him to turn to. Sure he had his father, but Scott was far too proud to go to his father for help and advise. Generally the eldest sibling turned to his brothers closest in age, Virgil or John himself; obviously this was tricky whilst John was up in the space station, so it was usually Virgil that picked up the pieces on the rare occasion that the oldest Tracey brother fell apart. 

"I don't know john, Vigil seemed pretty concerned. She died in his arms, and I think she had been talking with him for a while whilst they were stuck. By the looks of her she was lucky to last as long as she did, but Scott has been stuck down there in pitch black darkness for the last two hours, so he may not even have known the severity of her condition" Gordon told his older brother. John sighed, Gordon was such a prankster yet in times like this his immaturity went out of the window, leaving a young man that worked hard and cared deeply for those around him, especially his family. 

Meanwhile Virgil was back by his older brother's side, Scott had not moved since Virgil had left him.

"Scott, you still with me bro?" Virgil asked terrified that his brother had passed out never to be awoken again.

"Yes Virg, I'm still here" Scott whispered in response, slowly lifting his head to meet his brother's glance. Virgil wanted so much to look away when he saw his brother's bright blue eyes full of such deep pain, both physical and emotional, but Virgil held the gaze and walked closer to his brother. He gently placed his hand under his brother's arm.

"Do you think you can stand?" he asked him quietly. Scott nodded slightly. "Okay then Scotty boy let's get you home to Grandma's apple pie huh?" Virgil asked him with a grin, as the rope tensed as Gordon began to pull his two brothers to safety. They reached the top in good time, but Scott was as white as a sheet, and the light blinded him as his eyes were now unaccustomed to the sun.

"Hey Scott, how you doing?" Gordon greeted his brother with a grin. Scott just weakly nodded in acknowledgement to his brother.

"Let's get you to sickbay, and see what damage you've done huh?" Virgil stated as he led his brother to thunderbird two's sickbay, almost carrying the taller man. When they got there, Virgil gently pushed Scott against the bed, and his concern was only elevated when Scott didn't even argue once. The two brothers silently assessed their fallen colleague. They exchanged a glance as they realised that their brother needed help that they were unable to provide. They nodded to each other, and Gordon made his way outside to radio their father.

"Thunderbird two to base?" he spoke normally into the radio.

"Gordon? How's Scott?" Jeff's worried voice responded.

"Dad, he needs a hospital. He has at least two or three broken ribs, a head injury, and a broken leg. We are going to change him out of his uniform and take him to the local hospital, there is nothing else we can do"  Gordon replied in resignation. He knew that his father would never want international rescue to be compromised, but he also wouldn't want to endanger hi son's life by denying him medical attention as soon as possible.

"Okay son change him out of his kit and dress him in civvy clothes. Leave thunderbird one there and you go with Virgil and Scott to the hospital. Make sure that you put all the alarms on, I don't want Scott to have to be alone. When you get to the hospital make sure you let them deal with Shannon, and her family. Just use the usual story that Scott was stuck down in the mine, and you rescued him etc. I am going to set off in five with Alan, Tin-Tin and your grandma in the jet. When we get there you can go with Virgil and you can both pick up thunderbird one and go home. Try to keep your face covered at the hospital son, you want to be able to visit your brother in the hospital, but we can't jeopardise security. Is that okay?" Jeff told him almost without pausing for breath.

"Yes sir" Gordon replied, knowing his father too well to be surprised by him anymore. 

"See you soon son, take good care of our boy" Jeff told his second youngest son as he signed off. Gordon nodded to himself. He sure would take care of Scott, just as scott had always taken care of him. 

End Part Four

Feedback please???


	5. Chapter Five

Here we go again- I have responded to your comments at the bottom this time- thank you very much to everyone who has taken the time to review please continue to do so as it is a big help!!!

Part five

Just as he had promised his father, Gordon sat with his oldest brother for the entire journey. Scott's pallor was alarmingly unhealthy as the flight progressed, and he lost consciousness ten minutes before landing at the hospital. By the time they had got there Gordon was at his wit's end. Luckily Jeff had radioed the hospital as soon as he had spoken to Gordon, and made them aware of their patient's arrival, so a group of doctors and nurses were waiting for them when they landed. Gordon quickly pulled a balaclava on so that no one would be able to recognise him when he went back to visit his brother.

"Right Scotty boy, we're here. Now you best be a good boy and do exactly what these good people tell you to" Gordon whispered to his fallen brother, he knew that his brother could hear him, even if he wasn't aware of who was speaking Scott would know that there was someone there that cared. Yes Gordon knew this more than most. After his hydrofoil accident, when he was unconscious, he clearly recalled each of his brothers speaking to him, yet it was always Scott that stood out in his mind. 

_Flashback___

_"Look Gordon if ya wanted me to come to visit ya on leave I am sure that there are easier ways than this!" The oldest __Tracy__ brother told Gordon as he lay comatose from his injuries. Scott sniffed; the Air Force officer kept his emotions so in check that this was especially hard for him.  "Look Gordo, I love you so much. You are so much more than just a kid brother. Since mom died I have had to do so much for you guys, and I don't regret it for a second. You always know just the moment to crack a joke; your youthful cheek just lightens any situation. Of course sometimes you are a complete pain in the butt too, but I don't know what this family would do without you. I mean who would Alan bicker with? Please kid I am begging ya, don't leave us like mom did?" Scott Tracy then did something that Gordon would never have thought possible; he broke down and sobbed holding his unconscious brother._

_End flashback_

"Right what have we got?" the doctor asked Gordon, as he helped to carry the stretcher containing his brother.

"This is Scott Tracy, twenty-six year old male. We rescued him from a collapsed mine. He seems to have received a head injury, and some crush injuries to the abdomen and legs" Gordon replied.

"Any family?" a nurse questioned taking over from the doctor.

"His family are aware. His father is Jeff Tracy, he is on the way now" Gordon continued, happy to name drop when it might ensure his brother got the best care. The nurse refrained from commenting, she simply nodded and the medical team wheeled Scott off out of Gordon's sight. The young man took one last look at his brother's retreating form and made his way into the cockpit of Thunderbird two. 

"Ready?" he asked Virgil.

"Sure thing, I have just spoken to Dad. He is only thirty minutes away. We have got to go and pick up thunderbird one and then fly back. I thought you might like to call John and let him know what's happening." Virgil suggested. Gordon nodded in response.

John Tracy was going nuts, all he knew was that his older brother was injured, severely enough to warrant hospital attention, and had had a young girl die in his arms. It was times like this that he truly hated his spells up in thunderbird five. He felt so helpless and out of things. He almost roared in relief when finally Gordon radioed in.

"How's Scott?" he asked, barely giving his younger brother enough time for pleasantries. 

"No real news I am afraid. We have just dropped him off safe and sound at the hospital. He lost consciousness about ten minutes before landing, but before that he was walking and talking on his own. He had a bang on the head, but obviously the hospital will be able to tell how bad that is. He definitely had some broken ribs, and some damage to his leg" Gordon told his brother. John whistled.

"He sounds like a complete mess" he replied after a moment. "Do they think he is going to be all right?" he asked the question calmly enough, yet his eyes pleaded for a positive answer.

"I don't know John, I hope so, I sure hope so" the younger man replied seriously.

Jeff Tracy charged through the hospital desperately searching for his eldest son. Ruth, Alan and Tin-Tin were left in his wake, as he marched directly up to the first doctor he laid eyes on.

"Excuse me, my son Scott Tracy was brought in by international rescue a short while ago, he was caught in a mine collapse. Can you tell me where he is please?" Jeff asked the young man, managing to mind his manners despite the worry coursing through him. Luckily the doctor caught the name Tracy in the sentence and linked it immediately with Tracy enterprises, this was one of the richest men in the world standing before him, and he'd make an impression any way he could.

"Mr Tracy, if you would like to take a seat over here, I will personally go and find out anything I can" the young man told Jeff as he guided him to a row of seats before disappearing off on the search for information. He returned less than fifteen minutes later, yet it had felt like a lifetime to the international rescue team awaiting news.

"Sir, I have found some information on your son, if you would just like to come this way, somewhere more private" he told them, as he led them to a small room, the Tracys exchanged worried glances, all aware that this was usually the tactic employed for when bad news was about to be delivered. "Your son sustained serious injuries when the mine collapsed on him. He is currently in surgery for some internal bleeding. He has four broken ribs, one of which actually broke through the skin causing rather a lot of blood loss. He has broken his right leg in six places, which will need some surgery at a later date, but obviously we want to stabilize his condition first. We are also quite concerned about the head injury he received, there appears to be slight swelling of his brain- which maybe nothing to be concerned about, but obviously we will want to monitor the situation." The young doctor told his audience, and his news was met with stunned silence.

"Oh my" Ruth uttered, when she finally regained the ability to speak again.

"I know that it is a lot to take in, but we are very hopeful that Scott will make a full recovery. He will need a lot of love and support, which I am sure he will get, obviously he will also require physiotherapy to regain his strength, but Scott is young and extremely fit and healthy, so I see no reason why he shouldn't be just fine in a few months"

"Thank you, thank you very much doctor. Do you know how long the surgery will take?" Tin-Tin asked, since none of the others seemed able to formulate sentences as yet.

"It depends very much on what they find to be honest, but I have asked the surgeon to come and find you as soon as they are done" he replied. "Now I will leave you alone for a while, if you think of any questions or need any help with anything, just come and fetch me, and I will be happy to help. In the meantime just try not to worry, there is a drinks machine just down the corridor on the left." He told them softly before leaving the room.

"Oh Scott, my poor boy" Jeff almost sobbed to himself. There was nothing worse for a parent than seeing a chilled hurt that is apart from not being able to see that child, to prove that they were alive and relatively okay. He sighed deeply. "I think I had better let John and the others know" he told the others quietly.

John was pacing up and down. He was so worried; he hadn't felt like this since Gordon had been badly injured in that accident a few years ago. Scott was always so able, so steady. He was the most controlled person John knew, so self assured and calm, yet now he was lying in hospital badly wounded, and John couldn't even go and see him. He couldn't be there to hold his hand, to assure him that everything would be okay. He shook his head to prevent his tears from falling He loved his older brother more than words could say, sure in recent years since IR had been formed Scott had perhaps been closer to Virgil, due their close proximity to each other, but John always felt connected to Scott. His older brother hardly ever spoke about his feelings, he never showed emotional weakness if there was anyway around it, yet John had seen his brother break, and he was just scared it was going to happen again.

_Flashback_

_"Johnny, I don't really know how to tell you this, but mom died whilst she was giving birth" the young boy told his even younger brother,_

_"Scott, mommy hasn't really died has she? I mean she promised me that she would never leave me, and mommy wouldn't break her promise would she?" the young blond John Tracy asked his older and wiser brother. That brother wasn't looking much older at that moment, he looked about six years old at that moment, he had tears streaming down his face, and then John knew it was true his mommy had left him._

_"Oh Johnny I am so sorry. Mommy didn't want to leave but she had no choice, God asked her to go to heaven to be one of his angels, and she couldn't say no. but she will always be with us, because she loved us very very much" Scott told his baby brother, who wasn't really a baby any more. His heart broke to be telling John this news but someone had had to, and Jeff was just too upset at that moment. John never forgot that day, as his brother's words had helped him greatly, which was why he was so shocked when six months later he found Scott sitting on the roof of the house crying uncontrollably._

_"Scotty what's the matter?" he asked gently, frightened by his brother's uncharacteristic emotions. _

_"Nothing Johnny now go inside" Scott snapped in response. _

_"Why are you crying?" the young boy asked, scared that if he left his brother alone now there would be no going back. "Why are you sad?" he continued. Scott bowed his head, as his tears continued to fall._

_"I just miss mom" he whispered in response, and John gathered his brother's much larger frame into his small arms, as he cried his heart out. Since that day John had always vowed to keep a close eye on his older brother. He was all too aware of his tendency to bottle his feelings up inside, and knew of the repercussions._

_End flashback._

John's reverie was interrupted by his father's booming voice over the radio.

"Hi dad, any word?" he asked not bothering with the preamble. 

"Yes son, but will you patch me through to thunderbird two so that I don't have to repeat myself?" he asked, honestly not feeling he would be able to tell his tale twice without cracking. When he had filled his three sons in on Scott's condition he signed off and went back to wait with the others. Virgil and Gordon went back to chatting between themselves and trying to keep their minds occupied. John was alone. He had nobody to console him, or distract him, nobody to tell him that everything would be okay. He sighed to himself, and looked out at the stars.

"Well mom, looks like it's just me and you again" he said to the brightest star in the sky. 

End of Part Five

Once again thank you for your feedback.

Skywench- Glad to see you like the plotlines I am taking, hope you enjoyed chapter four and also this chapter. I am hoping I am covering the fact That Scott tends to bottle up his emotions, but I am going to cover that in more depth in later chapters.

Jules47- Glad that you are still enjoying it and you are such a big help b reviewing each chapter as it is posted, it is fantastic to know that you are sticking to it, and taking the time to let me know you are enjoying it- thank you and please continue ;-)

Canvas- I am glad you are enjoying this story, I have taken your comments on board and hopefully you should find the lengthof this chapter a bit longer!!  Thank you for taking the time to review.

Please continue to r+r!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter Six

Part Six

Virgil and Alan made the trip back to base and then back to the hospital in record timing. They desperately needed to get back to see their brother; they had to know he was okay. They landed their private jet then hailed a cab to take them directly to the hospital. When they arrived they found the rest of the family nervously pacing in the waiting room.

"Any word?" Gordon asked out of breath, Alan looked up from his thoughts as if noticing their presence for the first time. 

"No, he's still in surgery" Alan replied, the first words to pass his lips since his arrival at the hospital. Gordon nodded, then sat beside his closest brother. Virgil didn't hide his feelings so well.

"Well what can they be doing, he must have been in there for four hours" he seethed out loud, Jeff placed a calming hand on his arm.

"Just calm down son, I am sure that Scott is getting the best possible care. We will know soon enough" the older man told his son, and no sooner had the words left his mouth than the young doctor from earlier came back into the room. 

"Hello Mr Tracy" he greeted with a slight smile, Jeff nodded in response, so the younger man continued. "Your son Scott is out of surgery. He had extensive internal bleeding. I am afraid we had to remove his spleen, and a small part of kidney. We have realigned his broken ribs, but obviously he will be very sore when he wakes up. As I told you earlier his leg was badly broken, but it seems to be a series of clean breaks which is very lucky for Scott, makes it easier for them to knit back together. All in all he has been a very lucky young man, and he sure has a lot to thank international rescue for" the doctor continued, and wasn't put off by the lack of response by the family in the room. "They sure do good work don't they? I mean your son could have been killed if not for their hard work, risking themselves like that amazing!" he prattled on. All of the Tracys refrained from commenting. Jeff was almost wishing that he hadn't heard of International Rescue, sure he set up the organisation with the best of intentions, but he had never intended for any of his sons to get hurt following his dream, but yet they did time and time again. The worst thing was he knew that Scott wouldn't have it any other way. Sighing to himself he thought back to when he had broached the idea with his eldest son.

_Flashback_

_"Dad that's a fantastic idea, think of all the people we can help! Can we really do it?" Scott asked his enthusiasm evident in his voice._

_"Yes son I have worked it out with Brains, and it is definitely plausible. I do want you to understand what this would mean to your life if you choose to be a part of it though" Jeff told his oldest son, keen not to push him into such a life altering decision._

_"Dad, really I understand and no matter what the consequences I really want to do this" his son had replied, adamant._

_"Okay, but hear me out" Jeff had insisted. "This remains absolutely top secret, no-one must know of our link to the organisation, if we do it may endanger us and the service we will be providing. Obviously that will make it awkward for you and the other boys, and any relationships you may wish to pursue. You will have to quit the air force Scott, I mean it I want you to think about this, I am asking a lot of you I know, and as much as I want you to be my field commander with all my heart, I don't want to push you into giving everything up that you have worked for, just to follow my dreams." Jeff told his son and he meant every word of it. _

_"Dad, I want to do this really I do. Sure there will be dangers and it will involve sacrifice but what dreams don't? It doesn't just have to be your dream, two people can share a dream, hell six people can!" Scott exclaimed, determined that he was going to be with his father on this one, as he was sure his brothers would be as well. "Dad, I know this is an important decision, and I know what you must have gone through to ask me this, and how long you must have been dwelling on it. I am with you all the way, with all my heart" Scott told his father and he truly meant it. Jeff was speechless, his son was passionate about many things such as flying and duty, but he rarely verbalised it in such an eloquent manner, yet here he had just whole heartedly agreed to give up everything he had gained to pursue the dreams of his father._

_"I don't know what to say" Jeff responded as he pulled his oldest son into a tight embrace.  Sure the other four sons had careers and lives of their own, but Scott, well he had always wished with all his heart to become a pilot in the air force, there was nothing Scott Tracy had ever wanted more, yet here he was more than willing to give it all up for this venture. Jeff Tracy had never been prouder of his son than he was at that moment._

_End of Flashback_

"Dad? Dad are you okay?" a worried Alan questioned his father, who seemed to be some sort of daze. Jeff slowly turned his gaze to his youngest son.

"Sorry Alan I was lost in thought for a moment" his father replied.

"Well the doctor said that we can go in and see Scott now, but only two at a time, we thought you and Grandma would want to go first, whilst Virgil and I go and check in with John to let him know what's going on" Alan told his father, almost excitedly. Jeff nodded almost absentmindedly, and then he seemed to gather his thoughts.

"Actually I think it may be an idea for Gordon and Tin-Tin to perhaps go first. I fear that if I go in and see my boy I may never want to leave him" Jeff told, giving more insight to his inner turmoil than perhaps he had intended. Virgil nodded thoughtfully. 

"Okay Dad, come on Tin-Tin let's go and see if we can wake lazy bones" Gordon told the young Malaysian with a wink. She smiled slightly, and then followed the young Tracy brother to see their friend and brother. 

Virgil and Alan made their way outside of the hospital, they had to make sure that no one saw them talking into a watch else they'd probably be admitted to the pysch ward of the hospital themselves. 

"Right Alan, seems clear" Virgil told his youngest brother after they had scouted around, they were both satisfied that they were alone. 

"Alan to Thunderbird Five, come in John" Alan spoke quietly.

"Alan thank God! What is happening?" John asked, clearly worried, and feeling extremely helpless stuck up in space unable to see his fallen older brother. 

"John calm down. Its okay Scott is out of surgery they seem to think he is going to be okay. They had to remove his spleen and part of his kidney, but they say that he can function perfectly normally, just has to take care for a few months" Alan his older brother. John heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness for that. Is he awake?" 

"We don't know, we are going in to see him next, Gordon and Tin-Tin are in with him at the moment. Say how about we radio back when we are with hi, then if he is awake you can speak with him for a moment, and if he isn't at least you can see him?" Virgil answered his brother. John grinned, it was usually Scott that managed to include John in that manner, yet luckily for him his brother Virgil was just as sensitive to his predicament.

"That'd be great Virg, thank you. Well I guess I will speak to you soon" John replied. Alan nodded, and both brothers signed off, so that Virgil and Alan could head back inside.

Meanwhile Gordon and Tin-Tin were shocked when they saw Scott, the man was usually so strong and active yet here he lay as still as death. His skin was the same shade of white as the sheets beneath him. Gordon sighed his brother's head was encased in thick white bandages, and a sheet was held up so as to not come into contact with his leg. What was visible of his face was covered in dark bruises and scrapes. Gordon moved forward and gently took his brother's hand.

"Scott it's me Gordon. Now I know you can hear me so don't be fooling around. I want you to wake up, it doesn't have to be now because I know that it feels very safe and calm where you are and that when you wake up you will be facing lots of pain and hard work, but Scott there is also a hell of a lot of love and support waiting for you. So Scotty please wake up, so that you can boss us all around huh?" Gordon joked and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Tin-Tin squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and silently walked over to take Gordon's place next to the head of the bed.

"Scott, you heard what Gordon said and all I have to say is you do as your brother says, please let me see those gorgeous baby blues soon huh? Oh and don't tell Alan I said that" she told him her voice cracking slightly, but she leant down and placed a soft kiss of Scott's cheek, the only place of his face that wasn't swabbed in bandages or covered by the oxygen mask helping him to breath. Tin-Tin and Gordon took one last look, gave one last squeeze of the hand then left the room, ready for the next visitors. 

End Part Six!

Please keep reviewing, after tomorrow the rate of chapters being posted maybe slightly slower as it is back top the real world of work unfortunately, but reviews may help to get those chapters churned out quicker ;-)


	7. Chapter Seven

Part Seven

Well folks here I am again thanks once again for al your reviews I will respond to them individually with the next chapter. On with the story.

Tin-Tin and Gordon emerged from Scott's room looking shaken to the core. Virgil met them with concern.

"That bad?" he asked his younger brother gently. Gordon nodded in response. Virgil took a deep breath then he and Alan went into the room to visit their older brother. Both of them were equally disturbed to see Scott looking so pale and vulnerable, neither of them had seen him looking so poorly before. Alan stepped forward as he could tell how shell-shocked Virgil was. He knew how close his two eldest brothers were, and he understood, as he shared the same relationship with Gordon. 

"Hey big brother, it's me Alan. To be honest I don't really know what to say to you I am not convinced you can hear me. Gordon swears that you can, but well you are gonna have to tell me yourself to prove it, so hurry up and wake up!" Alan told his brother squeezing his hand for an extra push. It proved again to be to no avail, as his brother didn't move. He hadn't really expected him to, but his heart was obviously telling him different as he felt sharp disappointment. Virgil wandered across and gently rested a hand on Alan's shoulder. Alan was immediately reminded of his oldest brother.

_Flashback_

_"Please leave me alone" the small blond boy begged the youth viciously kicking him in his stomach. The bullying had been going on for months, yet Alan had not breathed a word of it to anybody. He closed his eyes and kept them tightly shut against the onslaught, yet just as suddenly as the attack had started it ended. He didn't open his eyes but could hear what sounded like fighting going on next to him. He took a deep breath then opened his eyes. He was amazed at the sight before him. His older brother Scott was fighting his attacker, and not just fighting but whooping his butt. Alan painfully got to his feet and moved a little bit closer. He knew his brother could fight; he had been studying martial arts for the last six years after all, but man he had never realised quite how good his brother actually was. He was using moves that Alan had only ever seen used in the movies, and he had never dreamt that his brother would have mastered them with what appeared to be complete ease. He almost laughed as Billy Jenkins, the boy that had made his life a misery for the last few months, was sitting on the floor looking more terrified than Alan had ever seen anyone look. It was all because of his big brother, who ordinarily wouldn't hurt a fly. Alan shook his head slightly he was so proud and in awe of his brother now. He could see that Scott was talking to the boy who now sat on the ground, but he couldn't make out what was being said, he did however see the bully nodding his head emphatically to whatever Scott was saying. Scott turned and walked over to his youngest brother without looking back._

_"Alan are you okay?" he asked in concern._

_"Yeah Scott I'm fine. Well I m now anyway. Wow man I never knew you could do that" Alan told his brother in astonishment. Scott blushed slightly._

_"Neither does Dad, so how about we cut a deal. I won't tell him about the bullying, and you don't tell him about my fighting, deal?" Scott bartered with his baby brother._

_"Deal" Alan replied without hesitation. "Oh and Scott?" he continued and waited for his brother to turn back to look at him, his older brother raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Thank you" Alan simply continued. Scott merely nodded and continued on his way. To this day Scott had never breathed a word of the event to any of the family, and neither had Alan, he felt almost privileged to have a little secret between them. He knew for a fact that he was the only one that knew quite how able Scott was in hand to hand, as all the others made jokes about Scott's fighting not actually fully realising that Scott was  black belt in five different martial arts, it was a little fact that Scott kept close to his chest, and intended to keep it that way._

_End of Flashback_

Alan shook himself out of his thoughts and with one last squeeze of the hand silently moved back so that Virgil could get closer to their brother. Virgil gently caressed his brother's forehead, stroking his dark hair away from his face. 

"Oh Scott what are we going to do with you?" he asked softly. He more than the others realised the extent of the trauma that Scott had endured down in that mine, whilst he couldn't completely understand what it must have been like for his brother, he knew more of what had gone on than the others. He sighed deeply, Scott was going to need them all once he came round, and Virgil was going to make sure that he was there for him, like Scott had always been for him. "Don't you worry Scott, I am going to be right here, the minute those blue eyes see the World again, I am going to be here and I am not going to leave until I know you are going to be okay" Alan looked up at his brother's words, but refrained from commenting. Obviously Virgil knew something that perhaps the others didn't, maybe something about that little girl? Alan stored the information away for use at a later date. When Virgil remained silent for what felt like an eternity, Alan made his presence remembered by prompting his brother.

"Don't forget John" he reminded him. Virgil nodded, he knew they were taking a big risk, but he couldn't leave John up in space wondering what was going on so he peeped out of the door to make sure that there was no one in the vicinity, and then he raised his watch to his face and waited for John to appear on the screen.

"Hey Virgil, how's our boy?" John asked. Virgil sighed.

"He's still unconscious, but apparently it's to be expected" Virgil replied "hold on I will just take my watch off and you can see for yourself, maybe say a few words, so he hears your voice" Virgil struggled to undo his watch then turned it around so that John would be able to see their brother. He heard a soft gasp from the Tracy in space, and then John cleared his thought and began to talk quietly to his older brother. 

"Hey there Scott, bet you're wondering how comes you can hear me when I'm meant to be up in space huh? Well Virgil is breaking the rules in rather a big way, but don't tell Dad okay?" he joked, equally aware of the risk of exposure they were making by using their wrist comms in such a public place, but he was grateful for it, even if he only got to see his brother for a second it was worth it. "I am going to have to go now bro okay? I want you to behave and do what everyone tells you to do, and yes that does include waking up as soon as you feel up to it, and I don't want to hear any reports of you going against doctor's orders, if I do hear anything of the sort I will be straight there and kicking your ass, ya got me? He continued, he cleared his throat again, struggling to get his emotions in check. "Okay Scott, I'll see you soon, I love you bro. Virgil and Alan let me know any news straight away" he continued then signed straight off.

"Ya hear that Scott, even John is telling ya to get your lazy ass awake and out of bed so you best do it" Alan told his big brother, still well aware that his brother would not wake up that night. The two Tracys exchanged a glance then left the room to allow their extremely concerned father to visit.

End Part Seven 


	8. Chapter Eight

Part eight

Okay now to respond to my fantastic reviewers!!!

Ladybird6- Glad to hear you are enjoying this story so much!!! I was very nervous about writing a TB fic, but you have really help to make me feel better about it!! Please continue to review!!

Canadian Lynx- Glad to see you like the flashback and more emotional scenes! Plenty more to come, hope you keep reading and reviewing!!

Jules47- Always a pleasure to hear from you Julia, please continue to R+R, as I always look forward to reading your reviews, as much as you look forward to reading my story!!!

On with the Chapter, which by some miracle I have managed to get done despite being back at work for the first time in nine weeks!! Hehe

Chapter Eight

"Jeff, for heaven's sake your pacing isn't going to help young Scott now is it? All you are doing is wearing a hole in the floor" Ruth Tracy reprimanded her worried son. She was equally as concerned about Scott as the rest of the Tracy clan, but Jeff's continuous pacing was fraying her nerves even further.

"Sorry" Jeff muttered in response, just as Virgil and Alan rounded the corner, they looked almost as shaken as Gordon and Tin-Tin had previously.

"Well dad, he is all yours" Virgil told him attempting to lighten the mood, but knowing that he was failing miserably.

"Yes come on Jeff, let's go and get the boy out of bed" Ruth told her son tugging on his shirt sleeve. As much as Jeff wanted to see his son, he was almost scared about what he would find when he entered that hospital room. He took a deep breath then followed his mother to his son. The sight before him was almost worse than what he had imagined. His son looked so lifeless and his face so pale, that Jeff had to suppress a sob. Scott looked worse than Gordon had after his hydrofoil accident years ago. Ruth didn't hesitate she simply walked up and stood beside her Grandson.

"Hey there Scotty. It's your Grandma here, which you'd know without me having to tell you if you would open those lady-killer eyes and see for yourself. Boy who is going to eat all of the delicious apple pie I have got cooked up at home, if you don't hurry up and get out of this place then I am going to have to give it all to Alan, and then what would you do?" Ruth continued, aware even herself that she was rambling, but seeing her usually so vibrant grandson laying comatose and wounded so badly her heart was breaking, and it was either keep talking or completely lose control of her emotions and cry. She certainly didn't want to do that as she needed to support her son through this difficult time, he had enough to deal with without her breaking down. She looked around when she felt a gentle squeeze of her shoulder, obviously her son knew her better than she thought.

"It's okay ma, Scott's going to be just fine, and scoffing all the apple pie you can cook before you know it" Jeff told her, and just those few optimistic words made her heart lift even a little bit. She nodded slightly "Why don't you go with the others and try and find a hotel. We can't all spend the night here and Virgil and Gordon must be exhausted, and if they don't have someone to make them, they will go the whole night without food or sleep" Jeff continued. Ruth knew exactly what he was doing for she knew Jeff better than he was giving her credit for. Yet she still gave in, she sighed slightly.

"Okay dear, I will go and shepherd the troops off to a hotel, but you mark my words I shall be back here first thing tomorrow to do the same to you" she told him, and he knew she meant it. She turned her back on him and gently kissed Scott on the cheek, repeated the action to Jeff, then left the room. Jeff sighed almost in relief. He had wanted to spend some time with his son. He felt he had a lot to say to Scott, and didn't necessarily want anyone else to hear it. 

"Alone at last huh Scott? Sure I am sure you would rather have a leggy blond, but I am afraid you are stuck with me." Jeff paused and swallowed deeply. Of all his sons Scott took after him the most. It maybe because he had always been so close to his father, or because of their common profession of the air force. Either way Scott had certainly the same stubborn streak as his father, and his inability to express his emotions. Sure it was obvious to those he loved when he was hurting, but yet he always held it inside, his feelings shuttered behind his striking blue eyes. 

"Son, I can't help thinking I have failed you. All those years ago you gave up so much for me, And yes I do remember what you said about sharing the dream, but at the end of the day it was my dream that we all now share to make it a reality. I should never have asked that of you, you are so young, hell you all are, yet you so willingly gave up everything for me. Don't think I don't know about young Emily, and how much you loved her. Your grandma told me all about her about how you were hoping to marry her one day, yet you walked away because of me and my stupid ideals." Jeff bit back on the sob about to escape. He had never felt so wretched. He loved all of his sons deeply, but he had always been so close to Scott that seeing his eldest lying like that hit him hard and rocked him to the core. 

"Son I guess what I am trying to say is I am sorry. Day after day I send you and your brothers into untold danger, yet you all do it without question. I never even thank you, I love you all so much, yet I never tell you, and even worse because of me you are the same way. You are such a gentle kind hearted person, yet you never let anybody close enough to see. I don't even your brothers realise the depth of you. Of course Alan knows more than most about your protective streak, doesn't he? Huh didn't think I knew about that did you? Well you should know by now that Jeff Tracy has spies everywhere, and no action goes unnoticed, but I was proud of the way you acted that day, and come to think of it everyday since. Please Scott please wake up. I need you more than I think you know" Jeff told his son, finally giving in and openly sobbing into his sons hand that he held tightly clasped in his own. From the doorway Virgil Tracy wiped the tears trickling down his cheeks away. He had never seen his Dad act that way. Sure he had seen him concerned and worried before, and even devastated when Lucille had died, but he had never ever witnessed such a display of raw emotion coming from his father. He stepped back into the hall to compose himself, took a deep breath then went back into his brother's room, sure his grandmother had tried to ship him off into a hotel, but he wasn't going to let his father go through this alone. He silently walked across the room, until he was stood next to his father, he smiled slightly to himself, when he saw his father's rhythmic breathing, he had drifted off cradling his son's hand. Virgil quietly walked across to the other side of the bed, and pulled the other chair in the room closer to the bed. 

Voices penetrated the deep fog surrounding him, that voice sounded familiar yet he couldn't quite place it. Hazy memories swirled around him, just out of reach yet taunting him with their proximity. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't catch hold of them, nor push them away. He just continued to float, faces flashed before him, four boys slightly younger than him, and a young girl. Lots of pain and shouting, and a young girl's voice.

"Its okay sir I believe in you" Inside his own head Scott Tracy screamed and squeezed his eyes shut against the painful memories, and in the outside world, his heart monitor went crazy and two Tracy men leapt to their feet.

Okay that's it for chapter eight! You want a chapter nine? Then please R+R!!!!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

Okay Chapter Nine is here!!!

Thank you very much again for the very kind reviews!!!  I will respond to all your comments in the next chapter, but don't let that stop you from reviewing again now!!!!!!!

Chapter Nine

Jeff leapt to his feet as if the seat was on fire, yet he was still a fraction of a second behind Virgil, who was already at the door yelling for a doctor to come and help. Jeff just stared at his eldest son, as his life drained from his body. The young doctor that had been so kind to him upon his arrival dashed into the room with a nurse in tow. 

 "Stand back" he ordered them sharply, his concern for his patient outweighing his need for politeness. He barked orders at the nurse, and she walked around. Jeff just watched the frantic pacing as if he was watching through a window, the voices were faint, and all he had eyes for was his son lying lifeless on a table. Virgil stood next to him as ever, tension radiating from him in waves. Jeff was shocked to find tears streaming down his sons face, that is until he felt the moisture on his own cheeks. He shouldn't be surprised of all the Tracy boys Virgil and Scott were probably closer than any of the others. He squeezed his eyes shut against the fear he felt, he knew he never ever discard the image before him from his memory, it would haunt him until his dying day. Jeff once again looked at Virgil, he remembered the day he was born and Scott's reaction to him.

_Flashback_

_"Jeff, take Scott please?" Lucille asked his husband. Scott Tracy was just a baby yet so inquisitive and intelligent. He was continually trying to find out about the precious his Mummy was carrying in her tummy, even though he was so young and could barely string a sentence together Scott never ceased asking questions. Jeff chuckled to himself. Scott was so young yet Jeff would swear he knew that he was going to have a baby brother or sister soon. He laughed aloud at the innocent face his son pulled as he pulled him away from his beloved mother. _

_"Scott, son.__ You know that you mustn't pull on Mommy like that, you don't want to hurt the baby do you" Scott shook his head a very sad expression on his face. "What's the matter?" Jeff asked him, figuring something was upsetting his only son._

_"You no love me no more" Scott replied, and then started to cry, in a way that really broke Jeff's heart to see his happy little boy looking so sad. _

_"Scott of course I love you, what makes you think that?" Jeff asked genuinely astonished. Scott pointed his finger at Lucille's stomach._

_"You love baby" he replied, and continued to cry even harder. Jeff almost laughed, but seeing his son's expression thought better of it._

_"Scott I can love both of you. Just because Mommy and Daddy are having a new baby it doesn't mean I am going to love you any less. The new baby will be a great friend for you. Someone you can play with and share all your secrets and problems with. You may not appreciate it yet, but mark my words when you are older, you will." Jeff told his son very seriously. Although he knew that Scott would only understand about half the words he had just spoken, he felt better for saying them anyway. Scott nodded thoughtfully at his father's words, before nodding slightly leaping off his Daddy's lap and toddling across the floor_

_"Okay" he replied after a moment. Jeff only hoped that Scott would take him to his word so unblinkingly for ever, and it turns out he would. The day that Virgil was born, Scott was a joy to be around, he insisted on helping his Mommy as much as possible. Jeff was so happy when Virgil uttered his first word and Scott actually cried with joy. It was one day it late summer, Scott was in the sandpit with his baby brother. Jeff sat on the edge just watching the boys play when he almost choked when he heard his baby son utter a single word._

_"Scott"_

_With that the bond that would last through their entire childhood, through their teens and well into adulthood was forged. _

_End of Flashback.___

"Mr Tracy?" the young doctor asked, worried by his patient's father's lack of reaction. Jeff shook himself together.

"Sorry doctor is he…?"  he asked barely able to form the words.

"He is back with us. His heart stopped beating for one minute and twenty seconds, but with hard work we managed to get it started again. We believe it was just his body's reaction to the shock to his system. He should hopefully be okay; he seems to be stable now. Now I'll catch up with you in the morning" the young man told the anxious relatives. Jeff merely nodded then as an afterthought thanked the doctor. The two Tracy men exchanged a glance that was strange mix of relief, concern, and anxiety, before they re-entered Scott's room. He looked just the same as he had before, still so pale. Jeff took his hand and held it tightly in his grip.

"Scott you gave us quite a scare there, please son make it up to us and wake up" Jeff pleaded. He was shocked when a moment later the pressure in his hand was returned by a weak grip from the young man beside him, and when he looked up his eyes were met by pain glazed blue orbs. "Oh Scott thank god!" Jeff exclaimed. "Virgil get the doctor, Scott's woken up" Jeff ordered his son, and Virgil didn't need to be told twice as he dashed out of the room.

"Scott can you hear me?" Jeff asked, and Scott nodded almost unnoticeably. "Do you remember what happened?" Jeff continued, almost hoping that his son wouldn't recall what he knew to be very painful memories, but his hopes weren't answered as he could tell by his son's pained expression. Jeff squeezed his hand gently. "Don't worry son you are going to be just fine" Scott rolled his head away, wishing he had the strength to vocalise his thoughts that it wasn't himself he was concerned about, but that brave little girl that had so much faith in him, but he had let her down. His thoughts were interrupted by the doctor entering his room.

"Ah Mr Tracy, you have decided to rejoin the land of the living huh?" he asked with a smile, and Scott could tell he wasn't really expecting an answer, and it was a good job too, because his head felt like it was split in two, his chest was throbbing, his mouth felt like something disgusting had died in it and his leg felt extremely heavy. He closed his eyes against the agony behind his skull, and just caught the doctor shepherding his father and brother out of the room so that he could examine him.

"Right Mr Tracy I just need to do a brief examination, I just need you stay awake for a couple more minutes okay?" he asked gently, and Scott nodded in response. The doctor smiled kindly. "Guess you feel pretty sore now huh? Well as soon as I am done I will give you another shot of morphine just to dull the pain for you okay?" he asked, clearly seeing how much Scott was hurting. Scott managed to smile slightly at the doctor, then went through the motions with the man, who seemed to be about the same age as him. Yet as he answered all the questions as briefly as possible, in the back of his mind, a young girl lurked. A girl that he knew would be there for years to come, with her words that now haunted him.

"Don't worry sir, I believe in you, I just know you will get us out of here" she had told him. He squeezed his eyes shut as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Luckily the doctor misunderstood the reason and immediately gave him a dose of pain medication. He tapped his arm gently, then went to let the Tracys back in. Jeff and Virgil entered quietly, they were disappointed to see that Scott was asleep, but neither missed the tear tracks down his face. 

That's it for Chapter Nine- I have really struggled to get this out!! But I couldn't let Scott be unconscious forever, and surely you didn't think I could kill my fave TB character!!! No way!!!! That's not to say that I can't torture him a little though!!! Mwhahahahahaha!!!

Anyway please R+R???!!!!


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten,

Okay first to respond to your kind words.

Jules47- As usual thank you very much for your feedback, it is always great to know that you are still enjoying the story, please keep letting me know your thoughts.

Nikki-browneyes- Thank you very much for taking the time to review my story, I am very pleased that you are enjoying, please keep reviewing!!

Ladybird6- Thank you for continuing to review and for reading all the updates to the story. I am glad to know you are enjoying it still, please continue to review!!!

On with the story

Chapter Ten

The next morning the Tracy clan awoke to good news. Jeff had left a message at the hotel reception to notify the rest of the family that Scott was awake, and fairly lucid. He himself had stayed by Scott's bedside throughout the night along with Virgil. Scott began to stir once more at about half past six that morning, this sleep although helped along by the pain medication had been restless, and Jeff had been concerned of his son injuring himself further with his tossing and turning. 

"Hi son, how are you feeling?" Jeff asked as Scott's eyes opened. Virgil sat on the edge of his seat, dying to hear his brother's voice. Scott blinked in confusion for a few moments before realisation dawned on him.

"Dad?" he rasped. "I feel like I got run over by a train" he whispered in response. His head was throbbing mercilessly, and the rest of body ached worse than he had ever known. Jeff chuckled gently at his son's response, glad that at least he was speaking and seemed to understand, plus whilst not quite his usual humour, he had tried and that was what counted.

"It's no surprise Scott, considering the catalogue of injuries you have sustained" a new voice continued. Scott turned his head slowly at the sound, and was met with his closest brother's concerned gaze. The hazel eyes had always been so expressive, at least to Scott, and right now he didn't like what he saw in them. He saw compassion, and concern, but what worried him was the fear present in their depths. 

"Virgil? Are you okay?" the worried older brother asked, and his question brought a strained smile to Virgil's face.

"Scott I am just fine, now you have decided to grace us with your presence, but if you ever scare me like that again I swear I will kill you myself" Virgil replied, and Scott knew that he meant every word. Yet he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to have done, he supposed he had missed a few things. Scott just tiredly muttered an apology. "Oh you silly thing, you have nothing to apologise for I am just glad that you are awake and with us" Virgil continued "Now why don't you get some more sleep, the whole clan will be here soon, and you know you won't get a moment's peace once the kids arrive" the younger man told his brother. Scott nodded slightly, and then winced at the movement.

"Okay son, I'll fetch the doctor and see if he can give you some pain medication, I'm sure that will help" Jeff told his son, at the look of agony that crossed his drawn features. A moment later the doctor was back in the room and drugging him to oblivion. 

_Flashback_

_The entire area was so dark, and dusty, and every time he moved his body a new agony flared through him. The young girl lay in his arms, so still that if it hadn't been for her laboured breathing he would have thought she was dead. He tried once more to engage her in conversation._

_"So __Shannon__, what's gonna be the first thing you do when you get out of here?" he had asked her, and even he could hear the fear clearly radiating from his voice._

_"Sir, I don't think I am going to get out of here, it hurts. I just want my Mommy" she sobbed against him, and as the tears welled in his own eyes, he found that he had no voice to reply with._

_End of Flashback_

Back in the present Scott Tracy shot bolt upright in bed startling his younger brother at the speed of the movement. The horrible memory had woken him from his healing slumber. He screamed out in pain, as his sharp movement pulled on his already fragile ribs. Virgil grabbed him by the shoulders and gently, but firmly pushed him back down onto the bed. He held him against his chest as his older brother sobbed about the loss of a young girl he had barely known. Virgil didn't know who or what Scott was crying for, but he knew that he needed the release. It was the only help that Virgil had to offer at that time, and he sure as hell was going to give it. Softly he whispered to, and shushed, his brother, just making calming noises as you would to a newborn child. It seems to work as his brother quietened down and slowly drifted back into a more restful sleep cradled lovingly in his brother's arms. 

And that was how Tin-Tin found the two brothers three hours later. Both of them sound asleep in the hospital bed. It puzzled her how Virgil had ended up in Scott's bed, but as she moved closer she saw the dried tearstains down the older man's face, and drawing her own conclusions silently left the room. She made her way back to the relative's room, to explain to the others why it wasn't a good time to visit. 

"Sorry guys, but Scott is sleeping at the moment, so we can't really visit him" she explained hoping that they wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Ah Tin-Tin can't we just wake him up?" Alan the youngest and least mature of the brothers asked. Exasperated Tin-Tin tutted before replying.

"No Alan, we cannot just wake him up, your brother has been through an awful ordeal, and sleep is his body's chance to heal. Now I know that you want to see him, but you'll get plenty of opportunity, just let him sleep for a little while longer then we can all go and see him. Why don't you take this chance to contact John and let him know what's happening, then you can arrange for him to be there when you visit Scott later" she told him, meaning that he could keep John on the radio link so that he could exchange a few words with his brother, and see him for himself . Usually she may have given in, but she wasn't sure if Scott, the field leader, older brother and general tough guy, would have wanted for all of his family to see him in such a vulnerable position. Alan sighed deeply, he knew that what Tin-Tin was saying was true, but he had really wanted to see his brother just to put his mind at ease and know for himself, by seeing with his own two eyes, that his brother was going to be okay. Much to everyone's surprise Alan simply nodded.

"You are right Tin-Tin we must do what is best for Scott. I am going to go and give John a call" Alan told them all before leaving the room. The rest of the family exchanged a glance, was the baby of the family finally growing up?

Meanwhile, Alan was walking swiftly down the corridor to his brother's room. He wasn't intending on waking him up, he just had to see him for himself. He quietly pushed the door ajar, and tiptoed in through the gap. What he saw nearly broke his heart. His two older brothers were dead to the World on the hospital bed, Virgil cradling Scott as if he was the most precious package in the World, which in Virgil's mind he probably was. Alan grinned slightly that was exactly how Scott used to hold him when he had had a nightmare and couldn't go to sleep. At that thought his grin faded completely, so that was what had happened. Scott had had a bad dream, and Virgil had been comforting him, just had Scott had done for all four of his brothers so long ago. Tin-Tin must have known and that was why she was trying to stop us from going to see him, Alan thought to himself she was right, Scott would hate the idea of anyone seeing him so in need of help. Alan knew it was nothing to be ashamed of, but Scott was so independent and proud, that he never liked to show weakness. Just as quietly as Alan had gone into the room, he left it, silently pulling the door shut behind him. Tin-Tin had been right, they should be left to rest, he thought to himself as he made his way outside to call his third older brother.

End Chapter Ten

Please Continued to R+R!!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

For some reason fanfiction delayed by ages in posting the last chapter, so let's hop it doesn't do it again!! Anyways this will be the last chapter until the beginning of next week, but please review and you may have a chapter Sunday night, depends what time I get back from York, and how many review alerts are waiting for me when id return!! How's that for blackmail huh??

Chapter Eleven.

Later that evening the whole family eagerly waited outside Scott's room. Virgil had been adamant that they were not all to crowd him and panic him. Though not all of the Tracys knew his reasons, yet they were still happy to go along with whatever he wanted as long as they got to see Scott. Alan, Tin-Tin and Gordon went in first. They walked slowly over to stand right beside him.

"Hey Scott" Alan greeted, and his older brother slowly turned his bruised face to look at his youngest brother. His eyes were filled with pain, which made Alan shudder just to look into their depths. 

"Hi" Scott responded weakly. Alan smiled, pleased to hear his brother's voice, as weak as he sounded and as poorly as he was, Alan was just so pleased that none of that mattered. 

"How are you doing?" Gordon asked his brother, knowing that he probably wouldn't get a totally honest answer from him, but he just needed to hear his brother speak. 

"I don't feel so good" Scott replied, shocking all three of his visitors by his answer. If he was admitting that he felt bad, then he must feel absolutely shocking.

"Do you want me to go and get somebody?" Tin-Tin asked as concerned as the two men about Scott. He shook his head slightly, and closed his eyes tightly against the deep throbbing in his skull. He really didn't feel well, his head was continuously throbbing, his leg felt heavy and sore, and his chest, even a slightly deeper breath than normal resulted in excruciating pain, and no one had even told him what was wrong with him. He opened his eyes as he felt a hand on his arm. "Scott why don't you let me go and get the doctor, he'll be able to give you something to make you feel better" Tin-Tin continued, but Scott once again shook his head.

"No, I want to stay awake" he whispered. The two youngest Tracys exchanged a worried glance, they had never seen there brother looking so small and vulnerable as he did at that moment. 

"Scott the others are waiting outside do you want me to go and let them in, so that you can get visiting out of the way all at once, and then get some sleep?" Gordon asked his brother, and if Scott thought he could have managed it he would have leapt out of bed and hugged his brother, for that was very good idea. Instead of that he merely nodded in consent. Gordon popped out and returned a split second later with the rest of the clan in tow. As soon as they all entered a million questions flowed at once, and Scott had to squeeze his eyes shut and turn his head away, as the sudden noise caused an explosion in his already aching head. Once again Scott's saviour came to the rescue, Virgil shushed rather loudly.

"Guys I think Scott has a rather bad headache at the minute and all of this noise isn't helping any" he told them sharply, yet quietly. Immediately the whole group quietened down and took in the patient's appearance, he had sharp pain lines around his brow and eyes. Grandma saw her proud little Grandson laying in agony, trying to drown out the noise of the World. Jeff saw his eldest son, who had supported him in his every whim since he had been a small child. The only Tracy that went with him no mater what, the one that reminded him most of himself. Yet here he lay, in pain and emotional anguish, and there was precious little Jeff could do to help his son, until Scott admitted that he needed it. Gordon saw his older brother that had so bravely entered a mine to save a young girl who was already all but dead, but he had still managed to make her feel safe and loved in her last few moments of life, yet Gordon also saw a man that was suffering so badly that his heart broke just to look at him. Alan saw his protector, the only one that had come to his rescue the only time in hi life he had actually been afraid, and not told a soul about it. What Virgil saw was a different picture. He saw his brother, his confidant and his best friend. A friend and brother that was hurting more deeply than any of them realised, a brother that had never asked for any help, but had so unflinchingly given it. Now Virgil was going to do the same for him. Whether he asked for it or not and whether he wanted it or not. Yes like it or lump Scott Tracy, Virgil was not going to give in and leave him to suffer alone this time 

After the group had exchanged few pleasantries with Scott, Virgil cleared his voice loudly to suggest that they had better think about leaving Scott now. Alan suddenly remembered.

"Hey guys, wait a second, I promised John that I would call him so that he could see Scott for himself, is that okay with you?" he asked his older brother, and Scott nodded. He knew that John often felt slightly left out up in the space station, and would probably feeling it more than ever at the moment. Scott waited a moment until Alan had contacted their brother, then smiled in greeting when Alan held his watch near his face. 

"Hey John" Scott greeted, more nonchalant than he felt. John tried to stop himself from gasping at the sight of his brother. Unlike the others he hadn't had time to prepare himself for the sight. 

"Hiya old man, how are you doing?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Ready to whoop your ass for comments like that" Scott replied with a grin. The others exchanged glances wondering what had brought about the change in the man. Virgil looked knowingly. Scott had once expressed to him his concern for their brother John. 

_Flashback _

_"You know Virg, I really miss Johnny" Scott told his brother drunkenly._

_"I know, it seems a shame that the five of us never really get to spend time together isn't it?" Virgil had replied._

_"It's not just that. You know when things go wrong on rescues like when communication is lost for a while or something? You know that ice cold feeling of dread that lies in your stomach until you know that everyone is okay?" at Virgil's nod Scott continued. "Well it's not like that for John, I mean when we are on jobs we can see each other, we know we are accounted for. When we get back to base dad gets to see that we are all in one piece, so his mind is put to ease then, but John he doesn't get to see us in the flesh, he doesn't get to actually see for himself that we are okay. It just be terrible. I know that he thinks so too, he just would never come right out and say it, doesn't want to disappoint the old man" Scott had continued. Virgil had simply nodded deep in thought, he had never thought about things quite like that._

_End of Flashback_

Yes that was it, Scott was just trying to make John think that he wasn't as poorly as he looked, and it seemed to be working too by the relaxed voice that replied over the radio link.

"I see you are feeling better huh?" John replied warmly, he was relieved, his brother looked terrible, but if he was making jokes he can't be feeling that bad.

"Anyway Johnny boy I have gotta go, pretty nurse will be here soon" Scott told his brother so far away with a wink. John chuckled before signing off, and Scott fell back against the pillows, exhausted by the show of joviality. Virgil herded all of the others out of the room, and Tin-Tin went on the hint for a doctor to administer some morphine.  

"I know what you were doing Scott" Virgil told his brother, and Scott just stayed laid back with his eyes shut "It was good of you to think of John, but really he is goingt o know the truth" Virgil continued when no response was forthcoming. He was very proud of the fact that his brother always put other people first and continually thought of other people's feelings, but it also irritated the hell out of him. 

End Part Eleven

Please R+R


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve,

Sorry for making you sweat over the weekend folks!!! Hehehehe, hey that almost sounded genuine!!!! Anyway here's chapter twelve. In this chapter there is a slight Lucille/Jeff, it may be TB historically incorrect, but I am not aware of a story of how they met or how long they dated before marriage etc, so I have just made it up!!

Chapter Twelve

Virgil yawned so hard his jaw almost snapped in two, and it was just his luck that his father chose that precise moment to enter Scott's hospital room.

"Virgil, I think you should go home you look exhausted. You haven't left the hospital since Scott arrived here" Jeff told his son kindly. Virgil shook his head straight away.

"No Dad, Scott needs me. He isn't talking" He replied to his father, his eyes pleading the older man to understand. Jeff sighed deeply, then nodded.

"I was afraid of that" he replied in resignation. "You know how Scott gets, he just bottles it up, but I agree if anyone is going to knock those walls down it will be you" Jeff told his son gently squeezing his shoulder. "Why don't you curl up over there, and I will wake you when Scotty boy here wakes up huh?" he asked gesturing to the vacant bed in the room. Virgil hesitated for a second before acquiescing to the request. He really was tired, and in his head he knew that he would be no good to his brother if he died of exhaustion. Jeff sat down on the recently vacated chair, and gently took his sons hand in his own.

"Scott boy, what on Earth am I going to do with you huh? You have got to speak to us please? Damn what am I saying, it'll be like trying to squeeze blood from a stone trying to get you to discuss your feelings" Jeff told his sleeping son almost bitterly, for a second wishing that his oldest child wasn't quite so like him. Jeff had been exactly the same as Scott when he was his age, but it had all changed when he had met Lucille.

_Flashback_

_Jeff Tracey's breath caught in his throat the moment he set eyes on the vision of beauty before him. He had never seen someone so angelic. Her long light brown hair bounced against her face as she swayed to the music. He found himself staring at her, and was amazed when his gaze was met by a pair of hazel eyes staring straight back at him. He was even more surprised when a radiant smile appeared on the woman's lips. He almost turned and fled when she started walking towards him. For once the top-gun pilot was panicked._

_"Hey there fly-boy, you going to stand and watch me all night or are you going to dance with me?" she had asked him with a cheeky grin. Jeff didn't quite know how to respond. He nodded mutely and she laughed in response, and it was the sweetest sound that he had ever heard before. He followed her across the dance floor, and he knew straight away that this was the woman he would marry. He talked to her that night as he had never spoken to anybody before and was more open with her where with others he was a closed book. Neither of them were surprised when they were married less than a year later. _

_End of flashback. _

Jeff came to his senses as he saw his son stirring next to him. He was greeted by groggy blue eyes, so open before his son managed to slip his shutters into place. Scott winced before he could stop himself.

"Hey there Scott, I'll just go and get the doctor okay son?" Jeff asked catching the involuntary action. Scott nodded not trusting himself to speak. Jeff gently shook Virgil awake then set off to get the doctor. Virgil rubbed his eyes tiredly, then went across to his brother. Scott was covered a thin film of sweat, and his eyes were tightly squeezed shut with his breath coming in short gasps, trying to breath through the pain. Luckily for the Tracy men the doctor only took a few seconds to grab some pain meds and hot foot it back to his patient. When he administered the medication Scott immediately settled down, and his breathing evened out. 

"Hello Mr Tracy. My name is Dr Domano, I am the doctor that operated on you yesterday. Has anybody explained your injuries to you?" he asked his patient gently. Scott shook his head to the negative in response. Virgil subtly moved closer to his brother, and sat by the head of the bed, to offer whatever support Scott needed. "Okay, you were brought here after you were caught up in a mine collapse; luckily International Rescue got you out promptly and safely. You sure have a lot to thank those guys for. Any way your leg was broken in six places, we have managed to align in as best as we could for the moment, but I am afraid to say that you will require further surgery on it at a later date, I am pleased to say that we expect you to recover full mobility in it however it will take some time. Obviously lots of physio therapy and such like. You also sustained a rather nasty chest injury, you broke several ribs, and we had to remove your spleen, now this shouldn't really affect you in your day to day life, whilst you recover though you will be very open to infections, even the common cold could be dangerous to you, so care is needed" the doctor continued. Scott shut his eyes briefly. "Do you have any questions so far?" the doctor asked, seeing his patient's reaction.

"How long can I expect to be in here?" Scott asked, and Jeff tutted at his son.

"Scott don't start already" Jeff cut in. The doctor simply chuckled slightly in response, to him a patient wanting o go home was a patient wanting to heal, and that was usually half of the battle, of course he didn't know Scott Tracy.

"Don't worry Mr Tracy, if you recovery stays on course you can expect to be release in about a week, subject to satisfactory care at home of course. You would need to come back here though a few weeks after that for some more tests and possible surgery" the doctor replied, and Scott simply nodded, determined that he would make it out within a week. "Now Mr Tracy, you also received a rather nasty head injury, as I am sure you can tell from the headache I am sure you have been suffering from" he told his patient, and knew from the unblinking gaze that met his that he was correct "when you arrived there was a slight swelling to the brain, although it has gone down slightly it is not yet at normal size. We are monitoring this, but in the meantime, it will cause you to have very severe headaches, dizzy spells and possibly even blackouts. This could last for a few weeks" the doctor concluded. Virgil shot his brother a sharp look, so Scott was already hiding how he was feeling? Well he would see about that! Scott refrained from meeting either of the other Tracy men's eyes, as he politely thanks the doctor. As soon as the other man had left Virgil turned to his brother.

"When exactly were you going to tell us how badly you were feeling?" he asked almost angrily. Scott shrugged, and then winced as it pulled on his fragile body. "Scott you have got to tell us when something hurts or you feel sick or anything, how else are we going to help you" Virgil pleaded with his brother. Scott met his eyes, and then nodded sadly.

"I'll try Virg, but it's hard" he replied, and Virgil was relieved by his honesty.

"I know Scott just for you to try is all I ask" he replied with a gentle smile.

End part Twelve.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Okay guys thank you the reviews, but please keep them coming, you've made it this far, don't give up now!!!! Anyway you may notice longer delays between chapters now, well firstly I seem to be having some technical problems uploading onto FF.net, maybe it just doesn't like me!! Also I am quite busy at the mo with work, and Tae Kwon Do, so it is a case of fitting in Thunderbirds whenever I get a spare second, however I am deter to get this story finished and posted as soon as possible without letting the quality slip at all, so please bear with me!!!!

Chapter Thirteen.

A lone figure stood looking over his balcony across the quiet town, people just going about their business, not knowing or caring of the turmoil inside the Tracy family. He sighed to himself, yes his family sure were going through it at the moment, yet the World kept turning and people kept living and breathing. His older brother Scott lay in a hospital bed injured severely, as a thank you for trying to save a young girls life. A young girl, who her own father had abandoned, left her in the depths of a mine whilst he went in search of help. He never returned, International rescue had given him up for dead, yet yesterday just a week after the drama, the man was seen in town, dressed in black supposedly mourning the loss of his daughter. Alan Tracy hit the wall hard enough to draw blood from his knuckles. He was so mad; his brother was beating himself up so hard because a girl he had tried to save had died. That she had spent her last few hours in a tender embrace, warm and cared for didn't enter his mind, he only saw one thing and that was his own conceived failure. Yes his brother's emotional state was very fragile, yet the father of that young girl, who supposedly should have been willing to give his life up for her, who should have wanted to do anything at all to save her, walked away and left her to die, as far as he was aware alone and scared. Alan hit the wall again and again, until both hands were bleeding profusely and tears were streaming down his face. 

The young man sat in the well worn armchair, staring at the TV in the corner yet not really seeing what was on. In his mind all he saw was his brother. What hell he must have gone through, yet he knew that Scott would not have done anything differently even if he could. He knew that despite being injured Scott would still have gone down that mine and tried to save the young girl's life, and he also knew that the outcome would have been no different. Gordon Tracy shook his head sadly, he had been there. He had seen the state of the young girl's body, she had been a total mess, in reality she had never stood a chance, he knew in his heart and in his head that Scott could not have saved her no matter what he had done, nothing could have changed the outcome. Yet he also knew that Scott didn't see it that way, he shook his head once more, and hopefully Virgil would be able to shake some sense into him.

The greying man sat back gently rocking on the uncomfortable hospital chair, he took in the sleeping form of his oldest son. Scott sure had been through the wars, yet he knew that the toughest battle was yet to come. Jeff Tracy took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts, then armed the battle lines in his mind, yes Scott Tracy was going to come out of this battle alive and well if it was the last thing that Jeff ever did. 

The blonde man sat alone, as was the norm for him, yet usually his mind was calmer, and his posture more relaxed. John Tracy was used to being alone. Used to being alone and concerned for his brothers on a rescue, but not used to being alone, alone and scared of what was going on back on  planet Earth and what was about to happen. 

Across the other side of Scott's room a slightly younger man lay awake on the other bed. His thoughts too active to allow sleep to come. He knew what was coming the next day. His brother was due to be released from the hospital within the next couple of days. Scott had been in hospital for just over a week, and had managed to avoid any in-depth conversation with anybody, he was withdrawing into himself, and unless the Tracys snapped him out of it immediately then it would be too late. Virgil was almost afraid of the thought. He knew that most of his family were aware of the bond between himself and his only older brother, and thus depended on him to get through to Scott, but what if he couldn't? What if Scott wouldn't open up to him? What then? Would they lose Scott for good? Would the family ever forgive him? Would he ever forgive himself? He sighed deeply and rolled over, almost certain that no sleep would come to him that night, but still he knew that he had to try.

The patient lay awake, but with his eyes shut. He had found that that was the only way to avoid the questioning glances. He knew that if he could just hold out until he was released then he would be able to block them all out. In his heart he knew that his family were worried about more than just his physical wellbeing, yet he just couldn't bring himself to talk about what had happened, for if her did it would make it real, and Scott Tracy didn't want his living nightmare to be reality, if he could just not think or talk about it then maybe it would just ll go away. Scott sighed to himself, not even believing his own words anymore, then he gently drifted off to sleep. 

End Thirteen

A little bit different I know, but please R+R!!!!!!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen!!

Man am I glad that reaction seemed so good for the last chapter, I was very concerned because I went for a different style of story telling, but thank you very much for your kind words!!!

Akira- I am very pleased that you are enjoying this story and have taken the time to review!! And yes it is not going to get any easier for Scott I have lots more in store for him ;-)

Nikki-browneyes- Hehe I thought I'd throw the Dad back into the picture bet none of you saw that one coming huh???? Thanks once again fro reviewing please continue to do so!

Jules47- Thank you again for so loyally reviewing it means a lot to feel appreciated!!!

Josie Morton- thank you for reviewing!!! I am glad you took the time to do so and extremely pleased that you are enjoying my story!!

Chapter Fourteen

Scott kept his eyes shut for a long time after he had woken up the next day. He knew that he couldn't really delay the inevitable but he was going to try to put it off for as long as possible. He knew his closest brother better than anyone, and he certainly knew that Virgil wasn't going to let this go at least until he had got some information out of him. Scott had been awake for at least two hours, yet he was completely unwilling to let his visitors know that fact.

Virgil sat besides his brother's bed. He knew that Scott was awake, and had been for some time, yet he was trying to avoid having a certain little chat with his brother. Virgil chuckled quietly to himself, despite the seriousness of the situation, he could see the humour init. His fearless, calm and controlling brother was afraid to talk to his younger brother. Virgil sighed before speaking.

"Scott I know you are awake, there is no point in pretending, I will sit here all day if I have to" Virgil told his older brother, struggling to keep his amusement out of his voice. Scott swore mentally, the drawback of being so close to your brother, was that they knew you far too well, it was getting increasingly difficult to hide anything from Virgil, the older they got the harder it become.  With a deep sigh Scott slowly opened his eyes, an tried to sit up in his bed, Virgil was to his feet immediately.

"Scott what are you doing?" he asked harshly.

"Well you are either going to ball me out, or have a deep meaningful chat, if I am going to be subjected to it I can at least save enough dignity by not being flat on my back at the time" Scott snapped in response. Virgil blinked a few times unaccustomed to his brothers abrupt manner, yet he relented by helping Scott into a sitting position with a lot of pillows behind him in support. When he was finally sat up Scott was exhausted, yet he almost wanted to get this discussion over with, just so he knew he wouldn't have to face it again. Virgil looked at him with questioning eyes, then he perched on the edge of the bed so that the two were on the same level, the action did not go unnoticed by Scott. They sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments neither of them sure where to start. Virgil eventually broke the tense silence. 

"Scott, you know what I want to talk to you about. If you feel you can I want you to tell me about the rescue? I don't mean just the bare bones that you told Alan and Gordon, or the cheerful façade you fobbed John off with, I mean the whole story Scott" Virgil told his brother, and Scott rolled his head away, wishing to be anywhere but there under his brother's close scrutiny. 

"What do you want to know?" Scott asked so quietly that Virgil had to strain to hear him.

"How about the beginning what happened when you first entered the mine?" Virgil asked, figuring that would probably be the least painful part of the tale to relay.  Scott took a deep breath, and when he spoke his voice shook with the emotion coursing through him, and he was still unable to meet Virgil's eyes.

"I tied a lifeline to the nose of TB1, just in case anything happened so it would be easy to get out or for someone to find me. I put on a helmet with the headlamp, and then I went in. At first it wasn't so bad, the ground was tricky to traverse, but I managed. Then there was this loud crash from behind me, I didn't pass anybody on the way in, yet I heard someone's voice. A man's voice. I assume it was her father" Scott told his brother, still unable to bring himself to speak the little girls name. Virgil remained silent; almost frighten to interrupt in case it halted the flow of words from his reluctant brother. "I looked behind me, but the mine roof was beginning to crumble, dust was coming down so I began to walk quicker. As I was getting closer to where the heat scan told me she was, the roof came down on top of me. I don't know how long I was out for, but when I cam round it was so dark. I mean really pitch black, I couldn't see a thing. My helmet must have fallen off in the collapse, I felt around for it but all there was within my reach were rocks and rubble. Eventually I managed to dig myself out. It felt like it took forever, but it was really only an hour or so. It took me a moment to get my bearings, but when I did I started walking forwards. All of the medical supplies and scanning equipment was now buried under the rubble, so I was on my own. I walked for about thirty minutes, it was really hard going. I kept feeling dizzy, and it was so cold that I was shaking. Then I found her" Scott concluded, and rolled his head further away as the tears began to stream down his face. Virgil gathered him up in his arms, mindful of his brother's injuries but not letting them prevent him from holding his brother, and giving him any sort of comfort he could. In some ways he was pleased to see his brother finally break, even if only a little bit. Scott had been holding his feelings in for far too long. When he had settled down, Virgil gently pushed him back in bed so he was laying flat, and stayed holding him and soothing him until he drifted off into a restful healing sleep. 

As soon as he was sure that his brother was asleep Virgil silently left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. He leant back against the wall and closed his eyes tightly shut. He had felt as though he had gone through the entire ordeal with his brother, he grinned ruefully, of course in some ways he had. When he had composed himself sufficiently to make it though the hallways of the hospital without braking down he went to the restrooms. He entered a stall, and as quietly as he could he cried his eyes out.

Jeff Tracey was surprised to find Scott alone when he went into his hospital room. Tear tracks were clearly visible along his still too pale cheeks, Jeff shook his head, they sure did have a long road to walk to bring Scott home. He sighed deeply then went in search of his missing son. He eventually found him in the public restrooms.

"Hey Virgil, you okay?" Jeff asked his second son gently, when he noticed his unhealthy pallor and his red eyes.

"Hi dad. Yeah I am okay, its Scott I'm worried about" Virgil replied, leaning against the sink, and then rubbing cool water over his tired face.

"Son, are you sure? You look awful" Jeff pressed on. He had one son blocking him out he didn't need two of them at it. 

"Yeah honestly Dad I am okay. I just had a talk with Scott is all"

"Oh" Jeff responded, realisation dawning on him. The discussion they had just had must have been hard on both of his boys. "What did he say?" he asked after a moment, not sure if he would get a true answer.

"He told me about how he went into the mine. He thinks he heard Shannon's father leaving, and that is what caused the mine to collapse, except I don't think he has twigged that  her father is still alive yet, so don't let on about that. He told me about how he was buried alive, but still managed to dig himself out and walk a huge distance through rubble and broken rocks because he knew that there was a little girl that needed his help. Yet he still blames himself for her death, he can't even speak her name, and he just sobbed his soul out on me, at the thought of finding her." Virgil told his father, barely taking a breath. Jeff was almost taken aback by his son being so frank with him. Then he took a good look at him, and so that he looked a little bit better in himself just for sharing the information, well let's hope it had the same effect on Scott, Jeff thought to himself. Instead of verbally acknowledging, Jeff simply nodded, patted his son gently on the arm and led him back to their patient's room.

End Chapter Fourteen!!! Please keep the reviews coming!!!!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Thank you for the reviews please keep them coming!!!!!!

After much persuasion Jeff and Virgil finally retired to a comfortable bed in the hotel suite, both of them were surprised when it was Alan that had convinced them to go and get some rest, and insisted that he would watch over Scott until them returned. 

"You know I think that boy is finally growing up?" Jeff told Virgil with a smile, he was pleased that Alan was showing signs of maturing, he had waited long enough to see it, yet he supposed it would be difficult to be the youngest in such a large family.

"Yeah, I saw something in his eyes the last time he saw Scott. He just looked shocked, then almost resolved to helping out. I don't know there was just something about the way he looked" Virgil tried to explain to his Dad, yet he knew he wasn't making his point clear. It was very hard to describe the way the youngest Tracy had looked at his older brother that day, so sorrowful and yet so empathic. Virgil shook his head. "Never mind, let's get some sleep, Scott is in good hands" he eventually continued to his father, and the two men settled down for the night, both exhausted that they were asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

Scott looked across the room to the other bed; he was expecting to see Virgil dozing there, since he had become a permanent fixture in the room, since Scott had been admitted. He startled in surprise when instead of the auburn hair of his closest brother, he saw the pale blond of his youngest. Scott almost chuckled to himself. Alan was actually doing something unselfish, bless him. 

"Scott are you okay?" the object of his thoughts asked in concern. Scott swivelled his head around to meet his brother's eyes. 

"Hey Alan. I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all" Scott replied tiredly. "Say has anyone said when I can get out of here yet?" he asked after a moment. Alan chuckled slightly.

"Getting bored of the pretty nurses already huh?" he asked his older brother with a grin, his comment managed to draw a genuine smile from the older man. 

"Well no, just would prefer those pretty nurses to see me with a little more dignity, so I could startle them with my wit and charm" Scott replied, and Alan snorted, but his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Well I think you are set to be home by the end of the week, Dad managed to swing it because of having Tin-Tin and Brains to take care of you."

"I don't need taking care of" Scott responded adamantly.

"Scott, I know that you like to be independent, but look at you, you haven't even stood up for a week. You are a paler sheet than those sheets, and you haven't even solid foods. Bro you really do need taking care of" Alan told his older brother truthfully. Scott sighed deeply, he did know his brother was right, but that didn't mean he had to admit it. He sighed again, he was so sick of just laying there all day, et he didn't think he could focus long enough to read or do a crossword. 

"Hey Alan, will you check see if any one is coming, I want to give John a call?" he asked, effectively changing the subject, Alan nodded mutely then went to peek out in the corridor.

"All clear Scott" he told his brother, and then remained in the doorway just in case anyone should try to go in. Scott raised his left wrist to his face, he was determined that John wouldn't be so far away and left to worry about him. It was bad enough that the World was having to do without International Rescue for a few weeks, other than in extreme circumstances, but he wasn't having his brother up in space with nothing to do, and worried about him!

"Hi Scott! I was beginning to think you had all forgotten about me" John greeted his older brother. Scott chuckled slightly, and then tried not to wince as the movement pulled on his healing ribs. "Seriously Scott how are you doing?" John asked, with a grim expression written all over his face, Scott sighed.

"I'm getting there" Scott replied truthfully. "Honestly my leg is still sore, my chest feels continually tight, my head spins most of the time, and that is without even standing up, plus I am continually tired, yet doing nothing. But I am getting there" John sighed.

"Thank you for telling me the truth" john told his brother and he meant. When Scott had been that blunt with him, he knew that he had heard the whole story, well at least as much as anyone had. As much as Scott was willing to tell anyone at the moment. Scott nodded in response.

"Well I am getting out of here soon" he told his brother, almost excitedly.

"Really? So soon?" John asked surprised. To him his brother looked nowhere near well enough to be thinking of going home, he knew how close Scott had come to dying, probably more than Scott himself knew.

"Hey it's been ages! Besides I will heal better at home" Scott argued good naturedly, he knew his brother had his best intentions at heart, but still he really did want to get home. 

"Look Scott, just promise me that you won't push yourself too hard huh?" john asked his brother. "I know you too well, just rest and heal. If you are going to go home then you can't be jumping into TB 1 and taking off" John told his brother, like he was speaking to a child. Scott sighed; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"John, I will not do anything that I don't feel I can do" Scott replied, and strangely enough John did not feel comforted. "Anyway, I better be off, I don't want anyone to hear me and send me to Pysch" Scott joked, and John chuckled in response, wishing his brother well, then they both signed off. As soon as they had disconnected, both brothers were lost in their own thoughts. Scott closed his eyes and feigned sleep to his younger brother, as he collected his thoughts. He did want to go home as soon as possible, if he was at home he might be able to hold himself together a bit better, to not keep letting the mask slip. He might be able to get some more time to himself to just get lost in memory, with no hindrance from the outside world.

John sat back in his chair; Scott wasn't as okay as he was trying to show he was. He had seen the thinly veiled fear and pain in his eyes. Heard the crack in his voice as he spoke, without realising it. There was one thing for sure Scott Tracy was hiding something, with new resolve John picked up the radio mike and contacted Virgil, if he wasn't going to et it out of Scott, then he was going to make damn sure that somebody did. 

End chapter Fifteen!

Okay you know what I am going to say so repeat after me….. Please R+R!!!!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Wow and wow again!! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!!

Jule47- Thank you for continuing with you great reviews, it is always a pleasure to hear from you! Glad to see you are still enjoying my story, please keep up the reviews.

Yami- Wow! One of the best you have ever read huh? Well I am honoured by that statement thank you! Hope it lives up to expectations! But yes it is going to be a long story, though I am trying to make sure that I hold the readers attention.

Yveybevy- glad you are enjoying it, and thank you for taking the time to let me know! Please continue to do so!!

Felicia49- Glad to see you are enjoying the story, I will watch out for the grammar! Thank you for reviewing please stick with me and let me know your thoughts throughout!!

Mrsgordontracy- I am glad you decided to read the story, and review!! I hope this is sweet for you! Please continue to r+r! A balaclava is like a woolly hat that pulls down to cover your face, like Special Forces wear and robbers use!

Josie Morton- thank you I am trying really hard to show the depths of Scott's emotions, but hopefully without over doing it!

Anyway thank you all again!!! Now on with the story!

Chapter Sixteen

'Oh man this had better be good' Virgil muttered to himself as his watch started beeping, right in the middle of a lovely dream involving a beach, a hot sun and him with a blond. 

"Yeah" he spoke out loud into his watch.

"Hi Virgil" John greeted cautiously recognising the tone of displeasure in his brother's voice. "Sorry to disturb you, but I have just been speaking to Scott" the younger man told the now fully awake Virgil Tracy.

"You've been speaking to Scott? Why is something wrong?" he asked, now completely alert. 

"Calm down Virg" John tried to placate his older brother, as he saw the rising panic in his face. "I think he just wanted to keep me in the loop. How does he seem to you?" John asked, trying to gauge his brother's tone rather than the words he spoke.

"Well he seems to be coming on. Physically he is healing well, the doctors are very pleased with his progress. He has started to talk a little bit, but he still hasn't even mentioned Shannon, I think it is going to be a while before he can bring himself to speak her name I just can't help but think that there is something he isn't telling us. He is so desperate for us to think that he is the same old Scott Tracy, fearless leader and in control older brother, but sometimes he gets this faraway look in his eyes, and he drifts off to a place where none of us can reach him, and it scares me John" Virgil responded honestly. John nodded, it was just as he thought, but he was relieved that Virgil had also picked up on it. He knew that Scott wouldn't fool his closest brother, but sometimes it is hard to see what you don't want to acknowledge, yet what is right in front of your face. 

"I am glad you have said that, that is exactly what I thought too. He seems very keen to get home, you think it's so he stands more chance of avoiding awkward questions?" John asked, cutting straight to the quick. Virgil chuckled slightly.

"Looks like you have got our big brother all figured out huh?" Virgil asked with a wink. His thoughts had been heading the same way, and it was good to see that it wasn't just paranoia. "I do agree though. Scotty boy is gonna be in for a big shock. John we are not going to lose him over this. Every time he pushed us away we come back at him twice as hard, until he breaks, agreed?" 

"Of course Virgil, we aren't going to let him drown himself in the past and if buts and maybes, we'll pull him back from under" John replied. "Anyway I better go, let's keep this conversation just between us okay?" 

"You betcha Johnny" Virgil replied and the two brother signed off. Virgil laid back on his bed, he felt slightly better after his conversation with John, it was good to know that his middle brother was on the same page as he was. He sighed deeply, it wasn't the first time he and John had ganged up against Scott for his own good, and helped him to deal with the consequences. .

_Flashback_

_"Scott will you just go and tell him?" Virgil prompted his older brother._

_"No Virgil I won't. It's a waste of time I am fine, it's no problem, the stubborn older man replied. Scott had taken a rather nasty fall at a rescue, and banged his arm quite badly. The doctor on the scene had told him that one of the small bones was broken, and that he should completely rest the arm for at least eight weeks, which meant no heavy lifting or flying. _

_"Scott, Virgil is right, come on you could end up putting one of the others at risk" John told his brother._

_"Oh come on John, don't gang up on me. Besides I have flown home now, Dad will go mad if I tell him now. It's worse than if he had been informed on the scene" Scott responded, and both of his brothers could see his point._

_"Ya know he's right dad is gonna be pretty angry that Scott flew TB1 home with a broken arm. But how the hell are we supposed to hide it. Scott it's swollen to twice it's normal size and it is the same colour as your uniform" John reasoned, and Scott couldn't disagree._

_"Scott that must hurt some" Virgil cut in, he had broken his arm before and knew how painful it was even with a splint and painkillers, so God alone knew how it must feel unsupported and without even an aspirin. _

_"It's fine" Scott snapped, in truth it was throbbing mercilessly, and his brothers' incessant nagging was giving him a headache. "Look guys I'm kinda tired I am gonna go and lay down" he told the two younger men as he made his way to his room. As soon as he had gone they continued their conversation._

_"So which one of us is going to tell Dad?"__ Virgil asked john with a grin, sure they knew that their brother wouldn't like it and would be spitting mad for a while, but that was the price they had to pay. Their brother's health was more important than how angry he would be at them. _

_"You're oldest it should be you" John replied, also knowing full well what Scott's reaction was going to be when he discovered who had told Jeff Tracy. _

_"Okay how about this I will tell him, but you have got to be there?" Virgil suggested to his younger brother, and John reluctantly agreed, the two brothers went on their way to see their father. _

_When Scott woke up, his head felt fuzzy, but the throbbing in his arm had eased a lot. He grinned to himself, maybe that doctor had been wrong and it wasn't in fact broken. That's when he realised how heavy it felt. He looked down and groaned when he saw the bright white plaster his arm adorned. _

_"I am gonna kill those guys" he muttered to himself with a grin._

_End Flashback_

The dark haired man tossed and turned in his hospital bed, tangling the sheets around him, and almost strangling himself on the wires attached to his body. He didn't even notice as his mind was elsewhere in the depths of sleep lost in the darkness of a dream, which was more memory. 

_"Scott you said you'd help me" the young girl whined at the International Rescue man._

_"I Tried __Shannon__ I tried" he pleaded, tears streaming down his face._

_"Not very hard, you let me die" he sobbed louder._

_"No, no I didn't I tried to save you" he responded desperation in his voice._

_"Not hard enough, I had faith in you and you let me down. You killed me!"_

**"NO" **Scott screamed as he sat up suddenly, drenched in sweat and sobbing. Alan rushed to catch his brother, just before he toppled out of the bed.

"I killed her" Scott muttered through his sobs. Alan gasped; he wished that his father or Virgil was there, he felt completely out of his depth. "I let her down" Scott continued, although Alan could tell that his brother was still lost in the nightmare, and didn't know what he was saying. He did the only thing he could think of, he mimicked Virgil by just taking his older brother in his arms, and letting him sob himself back to sleep, offering the only comfort that he could- his embrace.

And that is all folks for chapter sixteen!

Please keep the reviews coming!!!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Man I can't believe we are up to chapter seventeen already!!!!!!

The next morning Alan rushed straight back to the hotel, he had left Scott alone, despite his assurance to Virgil. He knew that Scott had not had a moment alone since his admission into the hospital. The events of the night had left the young man's mind racing in concern and confusion. He knew that Scott would never willingly confide in him, he was his youngest brother. There had always been some distance between them, of course mutual respect and affection was there, but Scott had practically raised his younger brothers after their mother had died, so to him he would feel that he had lost Alan's respect by showing any weakness. Alan sighed to himself, he was exhausted, after Scott's breakdown he had held his brother until he had drifted back into a more restful sleep, yet Alan's mind had been left reeling and he had been unable to get any sleep himself. He didn't know what to do. Scott needed help that much was obvious, and Alan really needed to tell somebody maybe Virgil or his father, but he really didn't want to breach Scott's trust by doing so. He sighed again then headed for bed, praying that sleep would come to his troubled mind.

Scott woke up slowly and slightly disorientated. When he gathered his senses he found he was alone. He sighed in relief; it felt like an age since he had had any time to himself. He slowly began to ease himself up against his pillows, he longed to get to his feet and go for a walk, but he knew if he did that it would just be used as an excuse to keep him in the hospital; for longer, there was plenty of time to push himself after he was released. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a small grin, although even that faded when he was hit by a brief recollection of the events of the previous night. He groaned as he recalled being held in Alan's tight embrace and sobbing. 

'Oh shit! What did I say?' he thought as realisation dawned on him. He only hoped that he hadn't let too much slip. Just as he began to relax again the look on Alan's face made it into his mind, he gasped at the fear he saw there. Scott could hold his tears back no longer, he cried for himself, for all that had happened to him and all that was still to come. He cried for the little girl that he had let down so badly and cost her her life, and he cried for his little brother, who was left so disappointed by discovering that his oldest brother wasn't who he thought he was, wasn't the big hero he had believed him to be . Scott rolled over so he lay directly on his broken tender ribs and sobbed as he had never cried before.

Virgil was concerned when he went to the hospital later that day. He found his brother alone in the hospital room. When Virgil looked closer he was further concerned, his brother wasn't simply alone, but his shoulders were shaking as he lay crying alone in the dark. Virgil had never heard such gut wrenching sobs, and had never expected to hear such a sound coming from his only older brother. 

'Where the hell is Alan?' Virgil thought as he quietly crossed the room to his brother. 

"Scott?" he questioned softly as he gently placed his hand against Scott's arm. The older man flinched at the contact and instead of turning towards his brother, rolled more onto his front, avoiding his brother's gaze. Virgil winced in sympathy as he imagined the agony Scott was unnecessarily putting himself through in his effort to avoid him.

"Scott? What is it?" he tried again slightly more forcefully to his obviously distraught brother.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" Scott snapped in response, shocking hi brother with the vehemence of his words. Virgil crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"No chance Scott. Now you listen to me and you listen to me good. You may think that you deserve to rot and be left to suffer alone. Now I don't agree. I see absolutely nothing wrong in anything you did that day and I have no intention in living you alone to punish yourself. So tell me what's wrong?" when his statement was met with silence, Virgil continued "Is it something that Alan has said or done?" Scott's hitched breath gave Virgil the answer that he needed. "What is it? What did he do?" he asked, trying to think of ways to kill his younger brother for causing Scott such distress.

"Nothing except see me for what I am" Scott muttered. Virgil was once again caught off guard and he hesitated a moment before answering.

"And what's that Scott?" he asked after a moment.

"A weak excuse of a human being, and a murderer" he whispered in response, and was once again lost in the tears that threatened to drown him. Virgil stood aghast, then after a moment he took his brother once more into his arms and hugged him so hard that he was surprised Scott could breathe.

"Scott you are not a murderer, what makes you say that you are?" he asked gently, once his brother had calmed himself a little bit.

"I let her down so badly Virg. She had so much faith in me, and I didn't save her" Scott responded, and the look of pure pain and misery on his face shattered Virgil's already broken heart.  

"Scott you didn't let her down. Her father let her down. He left a scared child down in a collapsing mine to die alone, whilst he saved himself. He hasn't even shown remorse for it. He caused most of the collapse in the first place. You did the opposite. You gave that little girl a precious gift. You gave her hope. Even though she didn't make it, the last hours of her life were spent with a kind gentle man. A man that held her while she cried consoled her when she was upset and held her as she slept. I bet that was more attention than her father gave her in a lifetime. Instead of being afraid throughout the last moments, she was calm, because you gave her hope; she had so much faith in you to get her out that her last moments meant something to her other than being afraid. Wouldn't you rather die in the arms of someone that you love so much that you believe they can save your live, than to die consumed in fear?" Virgil reasoned with his brother. Scott had tears streaming down his face, but they were no longer tears of guilt. Virgil's words had affected him, he was overcome with new emotions He felt regret that he hadn't been able to save the little girl, he felt sadness that someone so young should die like that, and most of all he felt angry that her father could leave a young girl to die in such a way. Oh yes he was angry at her father all right, and he vowed there and then that he was going to teach that man what fear was. 

Virgil almost groaned as he saw his brother's blue eyes turn to steel. He hadn't really meant to let that slip about Shannon's father, but he had had to get through to his brother somehow. He sighed deeply, his brother seemed to be accepting that he had everything he could to help the girl. Virgil looked across at his now peacefully sleeping brother, and he knew that he may have won the battle, but the war was far from over.

End Chapter Seventeen

Please continue to R+R


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen!

I am really touched by the kind reviews I have received for this story, it really means a lot, please keep them coming. I will respond to them all individually in the next chapter.

Chapter Eighteen

Virgil sat by his brother's bedside for the entire day. Scott didn't wake up until late that afternoon, just as the doctor arrived to check on his patient. 

"Hello Mr Tracy. How are you feeling?" the young man asked gently.

"Much better actually, certainly ready to get out of here" Scott enthused, and whilst Virgil was pleased to see his brother's renewed vigour, he was concerned as to the reasons behind ti. The doctor however was unaware of this and simply chuckled in response before verbally replying. 

"Not so fast Mr Tracy, you have got to achieve a few requirements before we release you. I need to see you eating solid food for at least a day or two before I agree, how do you feel about that?" he asked. Scott visibly blanched at the thought, but none the less nodded in agreement. Virgil grinned at seeing his brother get told off, at times Scott was like a naughty school boy, yet being the oldest of five boys meant that it was rare that Virgil got to see that trait in his closest brother. 

"Okay then I shall arrange for a light dinner to be brought to you this evening, and I expect you to eat it" the doctor scolded, as it was obvious to everyone that Scott had lost too much weight even during his relatively short hospital stay. "I would also like for you to go for a couple of short walks, or at least hops" the doctor joked. "I will get you a pair of crutches organised" he continued, then seeing the eager look on his patients face he added caution. "But I don't want you overdoing it. We don't want to put too much pressure on your ribs or chest just yet. I just need to see that you can manage a few steps without someone there."  

"I'll go with you if you like?" Virgil offered, keen to make sure his brother didn't push himself too hard. Scott looked at him, and shot him a grin that didn't reach his true blue eyes.

"Thanks Virg, that'd be great. You can catch me" Scott joked. 

"Okay then boys, I shall go and get you some crutches" the doctor told the two brothers "But you only get ten minutes, then I want you tucked back up in bed and digging into whatever culinary delights the hospital has for you tonight" Scott groaned, and the doctor left the room laughing to himself. As soon as he had left the room, Scott pulled himself up in bed.

"What are you doing?" Virgil asked, as he registered the movement.

"Getting ready to go for a walk" Scott replied grinning, and this time his good natured mirth reflected in his eyes as he smiled, even if it was only for a split second.

"Slow down there" Virgil cautioned, but he couldn't help the grin that escaped him at his brother's enthusiasm reached him. "Remember you have been laid flat on you back for over a week, take it nice and slow, otherwise I have no doubt that the doctor will tie you to the bed" Virgil cautioned his older brother, almost enjoying the role reversal for a moment. 

"He's not my type" Scott replied cheekily.

"Who's not your type?" the object of their conversation asked as he walked through the door catching the tail end of their conversation. Scott blushed bright red and looked away. Virgil had to look away to prevent himself from bursting out laughing at his brother's embarrassment. 

"Er no one" Scott stammered in response. 

"Oh okay" the doctor replied, clearly missing something here, but he pressed on regardless. "Well I have these for you, just remember take it easy" he cautioned handing his patient a pair of crutches. Scott took them from him eagerly.

"I promise we'll be good he told the doctor with a grin. The doctor simply nodded and smiled, pleased at the apparent turnaround in his patient. He had been concerned when the young man had first been admitted as he hadn't really seemed to care that much for survival, but now he seemed determined to work towards a full recovery. As soon as the doctor had left Scott turned to Virgil.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" he asked.

"Sure. How do you want to play this? How about if  you take hold of that crutch with one arm, and I hold onto your other arm to get you to your feet, then you can take the other one and I'll just stand by in case I am needed, is that okay?" Virgil suggested taken the lead trying to find the safest way to get his brother moving. Scott just nodded and slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed. He winced and took a sharp intake of breath as he moved his damaged leg. "You okay?" Virgil asked catching the sound.

"Yeah, just caught me by surprise" Scott responded through clenched teeth. Scott swayed as his vision swam around him, the head injury making itself known. That small amount of movement had left him disorientated and exhausted. 

"Are you okay to go on?" Virgil asked softly clearly noticing his brother's pallor and sweat drenched complexion. 

"Yeah I am not giving up now" Scott replied, determined that he would make at least a few steps. "The sooner I do this, the sooner I can get home and back to normal" he continued. Virgil nodded pleased with his brother's words especially glad that he had made no mention of revenge, yet he was sure it was still on his brother's mind. Virgil moved forward so he stood directly next to his brother and gently helped him ease to his feet, onto his one good leg. As soon as his weight was placed on his leg the knee buckled unaccustomed to the task of walking, and Scott would have fallen to the floor, if it had not been for Virgil catching him. As soon as he had got his breath back, he nodded his thanks to his younger brother. Virgil wordlessly handed him his other crutch and the two brothers slowly made their way down the corridor. It felt like the longest walk in Scott Tracy's life, yet in reality was barely ten metres. 

When the two young men made it back to Scott's room, Scott was exhausted and drenched in sweat, but he was so happy he was beaming. Jeff was waiting for them intent on speaking to his eldest son, but when he saw him stood on his own two feet in that doorway his heart melted. Sure his son was shaking like a leaf and looked absolutely wrecked but he was there, alive and relatively well, but more importantly his son looked happy. Jeff wasn't naive enough to think that it was all over and they had got the same old Scott Tracy back good as new. He knew that it was only one hurdle that had been cleared, and there were many harder obstacles to follow. Yet for now he was simply content to know that they had one less leap to make later.

End Chapter Eighteen!

Come on repeat after me 1.2.3 Please R+R!!!!!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen.

I thought I'd pot this chapter a little bit early because I am going to Liverpool this afternoon, and don't know if I shall be back in time tomorrow to post another, so this may be it for the weekend! Thanks again for your reviews!

MrsGordonTracy- Yes you really do have to review!! Or else I shall sulk really badly! Have you ever come across a sulking FF writer?? Well I tell ya it ain't pretty!!! ;-) Yes Scott really is determined, and you will see more of that angle in the next few chapters!!! Mwhahahahahahaha

Jules47- Yes Scott really is hell bent on revenge, but the question is will Virgil be able to stop him, even if he realises in time??? (Big hint to future path of this story!!!)

Felecia49w- Glad to see you are still enjoying it!! You're right Scott really is mad!!!

Anyway here we go, hold on tight now!!!!!

Chapter Nineteen.

The three Tracy men sat and chatted for about an hour, just about everyday things such as the weather and movies, but to Scott it was fantastic to have a bit of normality back. It was all going really well until a nurse came in brandishing a dinner plate. Scott turned green at the sight. 

"Ah come on Scott, where's that famous Scott Tracy appetite?" Virgil asked joking with a grin.

"I think I left it in the mine" Scott whispered in response. Virgil looked away frightened he had undone al their hard work, luckily Jeff was there.

"Come on son, it'll be just like when you were a kid. You don't need to eat it all, just whatever you can manage, as long as you try to eat some" Jeff placated his son. "Now lets see what it is" he suggested as he lifted the cover off the top. Beneath it were plain chicken portions and a small helping of boiled rice. "Ah look Scott, there's nothing that an do you any harm, its very light" Jeff told his son. Scott nodded unhappily.

"I'm just not very hungry" he told his father sadly. 

"That's okay just try for me huh? We want you home" Jeff told him, not against using good old emotional blackmail. Scott nodded and hesitantly pulled the tray nearer him and picked up the knife and fork. He slowly lifted a tiny fork of chicken to his lips and chewed it for ages before swallowing it with some difficulty. 

"You don't have to sit and watch me eat ya know? Don't worry I won't hide it under my pillow as soon as you turn your back" Scott told the other two men. Jeff chuckled.

"Okay Scott, we'll leave ya be. Come on Virgil lets go to the cafeteria and see if we can get some dinner ourselves" Jeff told his son, placing an arm around his shoulders and leading him out of the room, silencing his protests. As soon as they were out of the room Scott sagged back against the pillows in relief. He was absolutely exhausted even the effort of lifting the fork to his lips was required more energy than he possessed. The smell of the food was turning his stomach, but he knew that he had to eat it. If he didn't at least try then he wouldn't get released, then he would never be able to carry out his plan. He sighed, and with determination slowly began to eat his meal. 

Meanwhile Jeff and Virgil walked towards their own meal.

"Dad I am really not sure if we should have left him" Virgil voiced his concerned to his father.

"Why Virgil, anyone would think that you didn't trust you brother" Jeff responded with a gleam in his eye.

"Well let's be honest he's not exactly himself at the moment is he?" Virgil replied desperate for his father to understand why he was so anxious. Jeff caught something in his son's voice that worried him.

"Do you know something that I don't?" he asked suspicious. Virgil hesitated. "If you do, you need to tell me" Jeff prompted further.

"Well it's just that I am a bit concerned that Scott might be thinking of going after Shannon's father. It's just that he was really down, then I tried to make him understand how he hasn't done anything wrong, and the details about her father just sort of slipped out. That's when he changed, he went from listless and sobbing his heart out, to being positive and determined. I just don't know what he is planning" Virgil told his father. Jeff stood for a moment deep in thought.

"Well in some ways it might be a good thing" he continued before Virgil could voice his objections, "I am not suggesting we let Scott go out and kill the man, besides I don't honestly believe he would anyway. I just think that if it gives him something to aim towards it might make his recovery easier." Jeff explained. Virgil looked doubtful.

"I'm sorry father, but I really disagree. If Scott's recovery is to mean anything, he has to want to do it for the right reason. He needs to do it for himself for IR and for his family, not because he is hell-bent on revenge Virgil told his father, angrily, then promptly walked away to cool off. 

Scott slowly managed to consume some of the contents of his dinner tray, but ever mouthful he took was causing his stomach to rebel, he eventually gave up when he had managed about a quarter of his portion, then he laid back, exhausted by the supreme effort even that everyday activity had caused him. He could feel his stomach churning, and knew that he was going to struggle to keep it down, he buzzed the nurse to see if there was anything he could take to settle him down. She arrived really prompting, and when she saw the pallor of his skin immediately appeared besides him with a kidney dish, just in time as he heaved up the limited contents of his stomach.

Jeff and Virgil entered the room to see their loved one leaning over his bed being painfully ill. The nurse muttered soothing words and she caressed his flushed skin. When he had finished it was followed by agonising dry heaves, as his stomach fought to rid itself of any food. Eventually he laid back against the bed, tightly clasping his tender abdomen, all of that sickness had left his chest throbbing with the unexpected pressure. Scott had tears streaming down his face, partly from agony and partly due to disappointment. Jeff moved towards his oldest son and gently stroked his damp hair away from his face.

"I'm sorry dad, I tried I really tried" Scott whispered to his father through the tears. Water welled in Jeff's eyes at his son's words. Here was a young man that had been through hell, and now all he was worried about was that he had disappointed his father by getting sick. Jeff shook his head. 

"Shh, it's okay Scott. It's not important. I am sorry I pushed you to eat, and made you sick, it was my fault" he soothed his eldest, and Scott gasped as another pain shot through his middle. He was in agony, tired and upset. All he wanted to do was go home, and he had probably just jeopardised that. "Nurse can he have something for the pain?" Jeff asked, hating to see his son in such obvious agony. 

"I'll go and get the doctor" Virgil told his father, voice heavy with concern, then he turned and sprinted to grab the nearest doctor. He reappeared just a moment later with the young man in tow.

"Hello Scott, not feeling very well?" he asked kindly, and Scott miserably shook his head. Not feeling well was an understatement, he felt like death warmed up. The doctor carefully took Scott's blood pressure and temperature. Then he listened to his chest. He turned to the nurse and instructed her on what to give.  "Mr Tracy, your blood pressure is a little on the high side and your temperature is elevated. It looks as though you may have an infection setting in" he told his young patient. Scott closed his eyes clearly disappointed. "Hey it may not be the end of the World; we seem to have caught it quickly. A few more days of complete rest and a course of antibiotics and we can have you back feeling much better" 

"So I won't be going home then?" Scott asked, close to tears again.

"Not just yet I am afraid. It may only set you back by a week. But by that time your chest will be healed enough for you to try longer walks, and then you should be able to discharged. Don't forget that when you do get released it is only for a short time before we expect you back here for surgery on that leg of yours" the doctor told him, hoping to cheer the young man up, it didn't seem to work, as Scott looked more miserable than ever. "I'll leave you three alone. Nurse Saunders here will be back with some pain killers and antibiotics for you" he told them as he left the room. Scott hit the bed in frustration. 

"Come on Scott, a week's not so bad" Virgil consoled.

"It is when it's a week stuck here, with nothing to do. I should be at home working on getting back in action, not laid in bed doing nothing. I could recover from an infection just as well at home as here" Scott parried in response. Virgil sighed deeply, he could understand his brother's frustration, just as he seemed on the road to recovery he got knocked back again, it was taking one step forward and two steps back. Their conversation was interrupted by Scott being wracked with coughs, his frail form shook as he desperately tried to take a breath.

"What's wrong with him?" Jeff asked the young nurse desperately, as she had come back into the room to administer pain killers. She took in the situation then turned and ran for help, just as Scott lost his battle to breathe.

End chapter Nineteen

Oh I do like a Cliffy!!!

Whatever will come of Scott?? Will he be able to breathe? What has caused this mysterious problem?? Will he ever get to go home????

Well you will just have to wait for the magic chapter twenty to find out!!!!!

(Am I evil or what!?!??!?!)

Please R+R or it'll be a very long wait to see if Scott survives!!!!! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Hehehehe, okay so I was very very cruel at the end of the last chapter!! I admit I was very mean to keep ya hanging, but that is not to say that I won't do it again!!! Mwhahahahahaha.

Okay this chapter is a little different again, but I hope you like it!!

Chapter Twenty

John Tracy sang to himself as he watched the stars from where he was stationed on TB5. He was in a much lighter mood than he had been for the last couple of weeks. He had been so concerned about his older brother after his ordeal in the mine that he was barely functioning, and being alone up in space made it even worse. However over the last few days he had heard encouraging reports over his brother's help and that Scott seemed to be getting stronger physically and emotionally. Sure he hadn't heard from anyone for the last day or so, but he took that as a good sign, after all if anything major had happened Virgil or his father would have radioed in. He hummed quietly as he went about his duties monitoring the radio frequencies, if only he knew what was going on back on planet Earth, his calm would have been shattered.

Alan Tracy sat down in the comfy chair in front of the TV, there was a good film on that afternoon and he had promised Tin-Tin that he would watched it with her. It felt good to be back to normal, doing everyday things. The whole family had been through the mill over the last couple of weeks. His brother Scott was still in hospital but seemed to be doing better if reports were believed. He sighed to himself, he knew that after the film had finished, the normality would be over with as it would be his turn to go and see Scott, he did love seeing his older brother, but he didn't really know how to act around him after the other night. He had never seen his brother so emotionally distraught, and hoped he never would again. He knew that Scott had been disorientated and confused at the time, and barely knew what he was saying, so he didn't even know if his older brother would remember the incident. He had meant to talk to Virgil about it, but when he had woken up Virgil had already left for the hospital. He sighed to himself, oh well he would just have to wait and see what Scott had to say for himself later. He sat back further in the chair, and waited for his girlfriend to return from her shopping trip, determined to enjoy his relaxation, if only he knew what was going on just a few miles away he would not have been so relaxed. 

Gordon Tracy dived once more beneath the surface of the chlorinated pool, the blazing sunshine burning down upon on his pale skin. He always felt calmest when he was in the water. He loved to swim, always had been a water baby. Usually he could persuade one of his brothers to join him, but this afternoon they were all busy. Alan was watching some chick flick with Tin-Tin, John was up in the space station, Scott was wounded in hospital and Virgil was with Scott. Actually Gordon didn't mind being by himself. Swimming was good for getting life's frustrations out of you system. Each of his brothers had different methods. Alan would go for a drive really really fast, Virgil would play the piano hard or paint, John would gaze up at the stars, and Scott would fly, unless if was really mad, if he was mad he would be found down in the gym beating  the hell out of a punch bag. Gordon snorted, yes he could imagine Scott now repeatedly punching and kicking the bag and imagining it being Shannon's father, but as long as he stuck to the imaginary version Gordon wouldn't mind a bit, would even spot for him if he wanted. He chuckled to himself, yes Scott could fight all right, not that Jeff really had any idea. Sure their father knew that Scott had studied martial arts, but Gordon was sure he didn't know just how good at them his eldest son had become. Gordon knew by accident, just because one of his WASP buddies had trained with Scott when they were both in their late teens. He had filled Gordon in on all of Scott's talents, but he had never mentioned it to his older brother, he imagined that if Scott really wanted everyone to know he would have told them years ago and not tried to hide it. Gordon was sure that Alan knew just by a few comments that he had let slip, but he really wasn't sure that John or Virgil know. Ah well maybe he would bring it up with Scott when he goes to see him, maybe mention the idea of using it as part of his physio therapy. Gordon shook his head; he wanted to help his brother with that aspect of his recovery. Of all of the Tracy brothers Gordon had the most experience in that field, after his hydrofoil accident he had had months of it, his accident my as well come to some use to someone, he reflected. Little did he know that he may never get the chance to discuss it with his brother, as just a few miles away another battle was taking place. 

"But why won't they tell us what is happening?" Virgil asked his father desperate to see his brother. They had been asked to leave the room over thirty minutes previous, and had heard nothing from the medical team since. 

"I don't know son, I just don't know" Jeff replied voice cracking. His worry for his son outweighing everything else in his mind. He had never been so terrified in his life as he was then. He knew that he would forever have nightmares, seeing his son gasping for breath, and that awful son of Scott struggling for his life. Jeff sat down and held his head in his hands. The room that the two Tracys occupied was the usual hospital sterile white, with just a few chairs and a small table with magazines scattered on yet, yet neither occupant felt much like reading.

"Oh God what if he dies?" Virgil sobbed, and Jeff was forced to cast his own fears aside for the sake of his son.

"He won't. Virgil please don't think like that. Scott won't leave us, come on he has come this far. You heard him he wants to come home" Jeff soothed his second son, pulling him into a comforting embrace. 

"Dad, I don't know what I'll do if we lose him now" Virgil whispered into his fathers shoulder, Jeff could form no reply, as he honestly didn't know either. Scott was the conduit of the family. Each member had some sort of link to the oldest brother. It went far beyond family or even friendship, it was a link that could not be broken, nor replicated. Yet if, god forbid, Scott did pass the link would be lost forever, for it could not exist without him. 

"Virgil he won't leave us, there is no way that your brother would leave you" Jeff eventually spoke.

 '_Please god let my words be true, don't take my son from me' he prayed to himself, not daring to verbalise his thought in front of the fragile Virgil. Just as the two men separated tear tracks clearly evident on both of their faces, the doctor came into the room. _

"Mr Tracy?" he questioned, and both men nodded. "I have news on Scott, but I think you best take a seat" he told them gravely. The two men exchanged glance then did as the doctor bid.

To be continued………………..

Hehehehe told ya I would still do it again!!!! Please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One

Thank you all once again for your reviews. As my penance for being so cruel to you in the last two chapters by keeping you hanging, here is an extra long instalment of my fic, hope you like it and please continue to review!!!!

MrsGordonTracy- I know I am very mean, I am very sorry!!! This chapter is extra long to make it up to you!

Jules47- You are right there is a long road ahead of him, but hopefully Virgil will be able to help him along, hehe I shall have to make sure that none of you lot find out where I live since lynching is on your mind!!!

Canadian-Lynx- Sorry it was very cruel I feel really guilty about it!!! Hehehehehehehe! Please keep reading and reviewing.

AnimationFan- Thanks for taking the time to read and review!! I am glad to see you have enjoyed my story, hopefully you will continue to do so!!! Please keep reviewing!

Virgil's Girl- Virgil would fall to pieces if Scott did die, hopefully the two will be able to hold each other up against life's obstacles for a long time to come, but you'll just have to read and see!

Oh and just to warn you there are a couple of naughty words in this chapter!

Chapter Twenty-One. 

The two Tracys watched the doctor anxiously as he seemed to nervously clear his throat. He coughed once more before beginning his explanation to his patient's family.

"As you know Scott had some breathing difficulties earlier and we needed to ventilate him to allow him to breath. Well we have run some test to try to discover the root of the problem. It seems that Scott's head injury was more serious than we first thought. When he examined him further it seems as though he had a blood clot on his brain, this clot has travelled through his blood and ended up settled on his lung. This has caused his difficulties" the doctor explained not making eye contact with either of the Tracy men.

"What? How the hell can you miss a blood clot on his brain for god sake?" Virgil angrily exclaimed. "You are supposed to be a doctor, yet you make a mistake that nearly kills my brother" he seethed, fuming to boiling point.

"Can we see him?" Jeff asked the doctor, angry himself, yet trying to remain calm for an opportunity to see his desperately ill son. His anger, however, increased a notch when the doctor shook his head in response.

"I am afraid not Mr Tracy. We have taken your son straight in for emergency surgery.  Am afraid the situation was so serious that we couldn't risk waiting" he told them Jeff shook his head in disgust.

"Well you best hope that my boy recovers just fine, or your head will roll" he told the young man who visibly paled in fear. Jeff Tracy was generally not a man for making threats, but when you crossed his family your feet did not touch the ground. 

"Can I get you anything?" the doctor asked after a moment's awkward silence.

"I think you have done quite enough thank you" Virgil snapped in response, the young man nodded and hurried out of the room. "Of all the incompetence" Virgil ranted, muttering under his breath. He only shut up when his father shook him to get his attention back.

"I think it is time that the family was together don't you?" he asked hi son quietly.

"You mean go out of action?" Virgil asked shocked, sure it was a dire situation but he had never known his father to shut down IR completely.

"Yes son I do. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to Scott without all of his family around him. He has been through enough of this ordeal alone, he's not doing so anymore" Jeff stated in a tone that left no argument. Virgil nodded glad that his father was going to get John home. 

"Do you want me to go and get John?" Virgil asked. Jeff shook his head

"No son, I think Scott will need you right here" he replied quietly. He raised his wrist to his face and contacted Alan.

"Hello father" Alan's face appeared on Jeff's wristwatch. Seeing his father's grave expression, his grin dropped "What's the matter?2 he asked.

"Son, Scott has taken a turn for the worse, I need you to do something for me" he asked

"Sure what is it?" Alan asked puzzled.

"I need you to fly home and then to take brains with you to pick up John, then I want all three of you to come back here. Bring some clothes with you, we may be here for a while" he told his youngest son. Alan nodded happy to help in any way he could.

"Is Scott going to be okay father?" he asked, almost dreading the answer.

"I don't know son, I just don't know" Jeff replied honestly.

"Alan what is it?" Tin-Tin asked her boyfriend worriedly when she saw how pale he looked. "Is it Scott?" she asked panicked. 

"Yes it is. That was Dad, Scott has taken a turn for the worse I have got to go and get John and Brains" he replied, his voice trembling. He was scared. Alan never admitted fear, but he was truly terrified, what if Scott died? What would happen then? He loved his brother more than he had ever shown, sure sometimes when they were younger he had been more frightened of Scott, but he had always loved him. He closed his eyes tightly against the tears that gathered, he had a job to do and he was going to do it. He wouldn't let his brother down. "Tin-Tin can you help me?" he asked after a moment.

"Of course Alan, you know I would do anything to help Scott" she replied, and she meant it. The Tracy family had always treated her as one of their own, Scott had been especially kind when she had been growing up. 

_Flashback_

_Tin-Tin sat on the steps crying. She had been dating a boy from her class for the last six months, and that night she had walked in and found him kissing her best friend. She was heart broken. She hadn't dared to go home. She had told all of the __Tracy__ boys that he was the one, all about how she could see herself marrying him. To be honest it was partly to make the youngest, Alan, jealous. All of the Tracy boys were extremely good looking and handsome, plus they were kind and intelligent, any of them would be a catch for any girl, but Tin-Tin had always had a thing for Alan, she surmised that it was probably because he was the closest to her age wise. She sighed to herself, how was she going to face him now._

_"Tin-Tin are you okay?" a male voice asked from in front of her. She raised her tear stained face to the concerned gaze f Scott Tracy._

_"Oh Scott" she sobbed unable to hold back her tears from such a caring man. He sat down besides her and gently pulled her into a hug, holding her while she cried._

_"Honey what's the matter?" he asked her when the sobs had subsided enough for her to hear him._

_"I just found David and Melissa kissing" she told him in a whisper._

_"Oh sweetie I am so sorry" he consoled her._

_"What am I gonna do now I have no best friend and no boy friend?" she asked him softly. Scott shook his head._

_"Honey you are missing the point, you haven't lost either of those. If she was truly your best friend she wouldn't have done that to you and if he was truly a boyfriend worth caring about he wouldn't have treated you like that. Tin-Tin you are beautiful and so smart you could have any guy you want. Alan may be blind at the moment, but he will use his eyes one day soon and see what is right in front of him" Scott told her gently, and the expression he read in her eyes told him he had hit the nail on the head._

_"Oh Scott, I wish you were my brother" she told him, hugging him again. She meant it had had always been there for him, he was the big brother she had never had, but had always wanted._

_"Tin-Tin you don't need to wish, I am in all but name" he replied, hugging her one last time before getting to his feet and striding back towards the house._

_End Flashback_

"Well I am going to go and pick up John, would you go and find Gordon and tell him what's happened then get him and Grandma to the hospital?" Alan asked, making sure that the whole family would get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Of course, when are you setting off?" Tin-Tin asked, calculating in her mind the time she could arrive at the hospital.

"I am going now, I want to be back, well in case anything happens at the hospital" Alan replied, kissing her lovingly on the lips before heading off immediately to the jet. Tin-Tin sighed to herself, she sometimes wished that Alan wasn't quite so like Scott, just like his older brother Alan had a tendency to keep his feelings bottled up and not share with anyone until he was good and ready. She sighed again then set about hunting for Gordon. 

Gordon lay besides the pool, relaxing in the cooling evening breeze. He had had a lovely day just calm and uneventful, and it made a nice change, that is until Tin-Tin caught up with him.

"Ah there you are Gordon I have been looking everywhere for you" he exclaimed, she had searched high and low for the second youngest Tracy, and she had eventually found him in  the most obvious place- the swimming pool.

"What's up Tin-Tin?" Gordon asked, curious as to why she would be looking fro him.

"Your father has asked that everyone goes to the hospital straight away, Scott is very ill" she told him.

"How ill?" he asked immediately getting to his feet, the calm from earlier shattered, and his heart rate increasing in fear.

"Ill enough that Alan has gone to get John" Tin-Tin told him, and that was enough information to tell Gordon all that he needed to know.

"Right let's go" he told her and she had to jog to catch up with him as he hurried back to his room to get changed. 

Ruth Tracy whistled to herself as she rocked back and forth in her chair, she was knitting a new jumper for her oldest Grandson, she knew that when you had been poorly you tended to feel the cold a little bit more. So what if they lived on a tropical island, jumpers always came in handy. Scott had lost so much weight that she felt it her duty to keep him snug whilst she fattened him up enough to insulate him. She chuckled to herself, Scott had never been a big boy, always so tall and skinny, that is until his university days where he developed a lot f muscle. He had maintained the muscle ratio ever since, he was so fit he'd always be jogging or swimming, just like his father at his age. She laughed again at herself getting lost in her reverie, it was then that she noticed tin-tin standing next to her, and she looked like she had spoken tot her.

"Sorry dear, did you say something?"

"Oh Grandma! Yes I did, I said that you have got to hurry and get ready we have all got to get to the hospital" Tin-Tin told her impatiently.

"Why? Whatever is the matter?" the elderly lady asked, voice rising in panic.

"Scott is very ill grandma, we need to get to the hospital" Tin-Tin responded gently. Grandma bit back a sob at the thought of her grandson so gravely ill that the family will being summoned to the hospital to sit vigil. She nodded in acknowledgement to the younger woman besides her, put her knitting down on the chair then went to get ready to go.

"How long as he been in there for now?" Virgil asked impatiently.

"Three and a half hours" Jeff replied, equally as eager for his son's surgery to be over with. "The others should be here soon" he told his son. He knew that Alan was safely on his way back to Tracy Island to start his journey up to space to collect his brother.

"Do you think I should contact John now to let him know that Alan is on his way?" Virgil asked his father. They had refrained from doing so before, as they didn't want john stewing over what could be happening, all alone and worried up in space. They had decided that they should wait until Alan was well on his way. 

"Yes I think now you should, we should hear something from the doctors soon, so let John know then we can update him afterwards" Jeff replied, he knew that Virgil wanted something useful to do to keep his mind off the situation. Virgil nodded then raised his wrist to his face and contacted his younger brother. 

"Hiya Virgil, thought you lot had forgotten about me again!" John responded cheerfully. "How's Scotty boy doing?" he asked, oblivious to the answer. 

"Erm. Not so good John. Alan is on his way to get you" Virgil told his brother seriously.

"What Alan's relieving me early must be serious" John responded

"No John, Alan is bringing you back; we are leaving TB 5 unmanned"

"What? I think you better tell me what is going on" John told his brother, in a tone that brooked no arguments. Virgil took a deep breath then did as his brother bid. When he had finished, John whistled through his teeth. "Holy shit! That's some bloody error to be made! I mean how could they miss something like that? Poor Scotty, I mean just as everything was going better!" John responded, clearly angry by the incompetence of the medical staff. 

"I know, that's exactly what I think too. Listen Johnny go and get packed Alan will be with you in a minute, dad is about to chase up a doctor for news" Virgil told his younger brother and the two signed off. Just as he disconnected the doctor came into the room.

"Hello I have news on Scott." He told them sheepishly. "He came through the surgery well. We managed to remove the clot, as the anticoagulants were ineffective. He is resting comfortably in his room. He is still on the ventilator to give his lungs a chance to recover without placing excessive stress on them, so obviously he won't be able to talk. His blood pressure is a little low, but we hope to see that improve over the night. He will be very confused and disorientated, so just try to keep him calm. We hope to take him off the vent tomorrow" the doctor told them.

"Can we see him?" Virgil asked cutting straight to the chase.

"Yes you can, but he will still be asleep, if he does wake up please try to keep him calm" he asked them, at this point as much concerned for the reputation of the hospital as the patient's well being, given all the gross errors they had managed to make so far. The two men nodded and followed the doctor to Scott's room. He looked even paler than before. The ventilator breathed for him directly into his throat as the doctor's had had to carry out an emergency tracheotomy as his throat was too swollen to allow a tube passage down it. 

"He looks terrible" Virgil commented on laying eyes on his brother.

"No son, he's alive. To me he looks wonderful" Jeff replied, clutching his oldest son's hand, in his own. 

End chapter Twenty-One

Come on I love Scott as if I would kill him off!!!!!!!!!!

Please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Chapter Twenty-Two

Well I do believe we are nearly finished wit this story!!! Only a couple more chappies to go!!!!!

Chapter Twenty-Two

The two Tracy men pulled up chairs on either side of Scott's bed and kept a silent vigil over him. Throughout the night various members of the Tracy family arrived, until the entire clan were crammed into the hospital room. Hardly a word was spoken between them as they waited for their fallen brother, Grandson, son or friend to wake up. Jeff was well aware that they were probably breaking hospital rules by having so many visitors at once. However he very much doubted that anyone would dare to say anything after the incompetence of the hospital themselves up to that point. 

"Come on son come back to us" the eldest man present whispered to his son, urging him to wake up as he felt an increased pressure in his hand as Scott squeezed his hand in response. The patient's eyes slowly began to flicker open, until memories hit Scott's fragile mind and he shot fully awake in panic. Scott pulled his hands away from his father and Virgil, and desperately tried to pull the tube from his throat as he struggled to draw a breath.

"Scott, just relax. There is a tube in your throat. A ventilator is breathing for you, just for tonight to give your lungs a rest" Virgil told his older brother, pleased when Scott instantly relaxed at the sound of Virgil's voice. Tears came to Scott's eyes as the pain he was in registered for the first time. 

"Where does it hurt?" Jeff asked gently, catching his son's expression. Scott pointed to his head, his chest and then his throat in turn. Jeff nodded. "Okay son, I'll see if they can give you something" he assured his son squeezing his shoulder then leaving to get some assistance. Scott nodded and closed his eyes against the pounding in his head. He sighed in relief when the nurse came in and gave him a dose of morphine, and he slowly felt the pain drift away to a more manageable level. He grasped the nurse's hand and pointed to the tube in his throat, pleading with his eyes to have it removed.

"I'll have to go and fetch the doctor, I'll be right back" she assured him, and she stuck to her word returning a split second later with a doctor in tow.

"Okay I'll remove it, but no talking above a whisper okay?" he asked Scott, he nodded eagerly. "Right I need you to take a deep breath in and exhale" the doctor explained, and Scott did as he bid. As the tube slid out he gagged, it was the most uncomfortable feeling in the World. He coughed and choked when he was finally extubated. When he had settled down the doctor continued. "I need to take a deep breath in for me, good, now again" the rest of the Tracy family lurked in the background as the doctor completed his examination. When he was finished he gently pushed Scott back down. "I mean it there is strictly no talking. Whispering only. You must keep calm as well, no getting agitated or angry, calm is the word okay?" he asked forcefully. Scott nodded obediently.  "As you know you had an episode where you were struggling for breath, this was caused by swelling in you throat as a side effect of the drugs we gave you to treat the infection which developed. Unfortunately you also developed a blood clot of your lung that led to a restricted airway. We believe that the clot travelled to your lung from you brain, which was a medical error here as we did not pick up on it when you were first examined. For that we apologise, and we shall understand if you wish to take the matter further at a later date. You were quite fortunate that the clot moved, if it had stayed in your brain you were at high risk of suffering from a stroke that could have had horrific long term side effects. We tried anticoagulants to attempt to dissolve the clot, but out attempts were unsuccessful so we had to perform emergency surgery to remove the clot. The surgery was a complete success and your body coped well. Obviously this situation will have put your recovery back a little, but we are hopeful you will continue to make a full recovery.. You will feel tired and weak for a week or so, and your chest will be extremely tender, but other than that you shouldn't have suffered any long term damage" the doctor informed  his patient, hoping against hope that hey would not complain and take the matter further or even sue the hospital as they had every right to  do. He was greatly relieved when Scott merely nodded in response, too tired to even think of a response. 

When the doctor had gone, Jeff silently handed his son a glass of water in an attempt to sooth his damaged throat. Scott nodded in gratitude and slowly emptied the entire glass. He coughed as the cool liquid shocked his weakened system. He fought to not gag, afraid of how much further damage heaving could do to his system. When he had got himself together enough, he looked around the room, registering for the first time the large number of people in the small room. He locked eyes with John.

"That bad huh?"  He whispered to his middle brother. To the younger man it was the most wonderful, yet the most painful sound in the World. 

"No, much worse" John replied, his voice cracking with emotion. He was still extremely concerned for his older brother, but he was also infinity relieved. Relief at seeing his brother alive and talking and to actually be with him, that had been all he had wanted for the last week or so. He felt as though he wanted to gather his older brother up in his arms and hold him and to never let go. 

"It's okay son, your family are here and we are not going until every last one of us can go home together" Jeff told hi tiring son, Scott blinked back the tears that welled in his eyes, but had no energy left to verbalise a response. He could no longer fight his battle against sleep and slowly drifted off into a peaceful healing slumber with a smile on his face.

As soon as he was sure that Scott was asleep, Jeff flopped back onto his chair and lowered his head to his hands absolutely exhausted. Gordon stepped forward and squeezed his father's shoulder. 

"It's okay Dad, Scott's going to be okay now. See he looks better already" he comforted the older man.

"I know he is son. I knew Scott wouldn't leave us" Jeff responded, his heart knew his words were the truth, but his head wasn't so sure. 

"Why don't you go Dad? You and Virgil have been here for thirty hours straight, and that chair can't be doing grandma any good. Why don't you head back to the hotel, I'll stay here with Alan and John to keep an eye on him" Gordon asked his dad, partly because he was worried that the man would run himself into the ground if he didn't get some rest soon, and partly because he thought that it was time for the three youngest Tracy boys to get some time with their oldest brother. 

"Are you sure the three of you wouldn't mind?" Jeff asked, pretty sure he knew at least part of the reason for Gordon's insistence.

"Na Dad, go. I'd quite like to spend some time with Scott, you can come back tomorrow and talk with him, but not before lunchtime" John cut in, he knew that he couldn't leave his brother now, he had waited so long to see him. Jeff nodded reluctantly, and gathered up the other departing family members. He gently kissed Scott on the forehead then muttered goodbyes to everyone before the group left.

"I don't know about you but I didn't think they were ever going to leave?" Alan spoke out loud

"Tell me about it, I felt like we were never going to get him to ourselves" Gordon continued his brother's train of thought.

"You should worry, I haven't even seen him since he has been here" John joined in the discussion, his eyes never leaving Scott's pale face.

"So what do we do now?" Alan asked, not sure if they were meant to be doing anything.

"Well I guess we just wait" Gordon replied. So they did, they just sat in silence and waited, for what none of them were sure. 

End Chapter Twenty-Two

This wasn't as long as I had hoped to submit tonight, but it is now 11.45pm and on a work night!! Sorry it has been one hell of a hectic day!! Please R+R!!!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

Thank you all once again for the feedback and reviews. I always appreciate people's comments and constructive criticism. As I said the last chapter was posted in quite a hurry due to the late hour and not wanting to disappoint the people who had read the story chapter by chapter the whole way through, and were waiting for the next part. I posted it without proof reading it first. I know that there were a couple of typos in Chapter 22, who doesn't make typing errors? Most errors in my fics are mainly due to rushing and not having time to read through my writing, rather than purely not understanding grammar. However I don't feel that there were enough errors of the spelling, punctuation or grammatical kind to seriously affect the flow of the story. Besides I always feel it is a lot easier to spot errors in other people's work than in your own, no matter how many times you read through it! I have to be honest I am not really one for beta reading; it always reminds me of waiting for your homework back from your teacher at school! If you disagree then that's fine I appreciate that you took the time to let me know, and I hope that it doesn't affect your enjoyment of the story too much, so no offence taken and no offence meant.

MrsGordonTracy- Well I did wonder if you were teasing but I cried myself to sleep that night, cos I thought you meant it!!! Hehehehe! Hope you are still enjoying!!!

Jules47- Glad to see you are still enjoying my little tale, please keep reviewing.

Rabid Kookaburra- thank you for your comments, I am always pleased to hear people's thoughts.

Skywench- thank you for taking the time to review I shall take your comments on board.

Anyways on with the story, that thankfully is nearly finished. 

Chapter Twenty-Three

The three youngest members of the Tracy family sat and kept their silent vigil over their peacefully sleeping brother.

"He looks so young" John spoke eventually, breaking the quiet of the room for the first time. He was amazed by how vulnerable his older brother looked in his sleep. When Scott was awake he was always on the move, never sitting still for more than a few minutes at a time. 

"Do you think he'll ever be the same again?" Alan asked after a while, finally plucking up the courage to verbalise his thought. Neither of his brothers responded for an age, until eventually John replied.

"I don't know. I mean he has been so very poorly, but I honestly think he is going to be just fine physically. It's emotionally I am concerned about" he told his younger brothers, and they nodded in agreement, their thoughts had run along the same line. They were all worried about their older brother; they knew that Scott would never open up voluntarily, as he had to Virgil, unless his problems really were severe. John watched his brother's chest rise and fall, lost in the hypnotic movement and memories of the past. He had only ever known his brother to be laid up for this long once before, and that was many years previously, that time he had had a long conversation with his brother. He had always felt that that day he was closer to his brother than he had ever been.

_Flashback_

_"Now Scotty are you sure I can't get you anything?" Ruth Tracy asked her grandson, the sixteen year old looked as white as a ghost, his fevered brow coated in a thin film of sweat. Scott coughed before croaking his answer._

_"No thanks grandma, I'm just fine" he told her, she tutted at him and muttered something about him not being fine, before leaving him alone with his brother._

_"You know Scott; you don't actually kid anyone with that line. It's pretty obvious you are not fine" John told his older brother. _

_"Oh Johnny, please don't start with me" Scott responded tiredly._

_"Well you got yourself into this didn't ya? It's your own fault that Dad has placed you under twenty-four hour guard" John replied, in the tone of a smug younger brother who was grateful for a bit of role reversal. _

_"You know as well as I do that Dad is over-reacting" Scott responded indignantly.  John chuckled._

_"You really did asked for it Scott" he replied, still laughing. His older brother had been on a skiing trip with his high school, he had come back with a cold after getting soaked every day snowboarding with the other kids. Scott had assured their father that he was fine, and that he had been to see a doctor so not to worry. What Scott had failed to mention was that the doctor had told him he had an upper respiratory infection and that he was to complete a course of antibiotics and stay in bed for a week or so. Scott hadn't told his father because he had some football match to play in, and wanted to make sure he could go. However Jeff Tracy had found out the hard way when Scott was admitted to he local hospital with pneumonia, he had been given a ticking off from the doctor as to why his son hadn't been taken better care of and tucked up tight in bed. Jeff had been none too pleased with his son's deception, but he was also shocked. Scott was generally a very honest person, he hardly ever lied to his father. Jeff, could understand why Scott had done it, but he was still disappointed. Anyway when Scott was released form the hospital Jeff placed a guard over Scott to make sure that he didn't end up getting sick again. "I still don't know how you got off so lightly" John told his brother, Scott chucked slightly in response._

_"Okay I admit it may have been a bit stupid" Scott conceded. _

_"That's an understatement! Come on Scott if one of us had done that you would have gone mad" John told his brother. Scott couldn't deny it was the truth. _

_"That's different" he responded._

_"Why is it different Scott? Why are you so protective of us but treat your own safety with such little regard?" John asked him, not angrily, but out of curiosity. He wasn't really expecting an answer, and was surprised when he got one. _

_Well it's not that I don't care for myself, but you guys mean everything to me, if something happened to one of you I don't know what I'd do. Since Mom died I can't help but want to wrap you all up in cotton wool" Scott replied hesitantly, surprising John with his honest answer. _

_"I never really thought about it like that. What if something happened to you? What would we do then? Hell you practically raised us, I don't want anything to happen to you" the younger boy told his brother, and he meant it. John truly loved Scott, it went beyond just a younger brother's love for the older, he respected him as much as he respected his father. Maybe it was because the fourteen year old John saw in Scott everything that he wanted to be himself. In many ways it was still the same today._

_End Flashback_

"Yo John? You okay man?" Gordon asked his older brother worriedly.

"Sorry guys, was just thinking" he replied, and shook his head to clear his reverie.

"What about?" Alan asked

"Scotty boy. Do you remember when he got pneumonia?" he asked, and the two younger men started laughing, both recalling how indignant Scott had been when his two 'baby' brothers were seconded to keep watch over him.

"I sure do, I will never forget the look on his face when dad sent us to sit and watch over him" Alan replied, laughing at the memory.

"Hey I didn't need watching over" a new voice whispered, and all three turned to look at the new fully awake Scott.

"Scott you're meant to be sleeping" John reprimanded.

"Well it's a bit hard with a party going on in the room" Scott parried in response.

"Sorry" Alan blushed. Scott chuckled as much as his battered throat would allow him.

"Hey its okay, if you want to mock an injured man, go right ahead" he reassured his younger brother good-naturedly. The other three laughed with him, pleased to see their brother in lighter spirits. The four men chatted amiably into the night, until Scott drifted back to sleep from exhaustion. The older man had enjoyed his chat with his year youngest brothers, they seemed to see the World as a much lighter happier place and just spending time talking with them lightened his mood. 

"He seems much better now" Alan commented and the others nodded in response. They went back to their silent watch trying to ensure that they didn't wake Scott again with their chatting. They sat in a comfortable silence until they were relieved once more by Virgil and Jeff. That is how life went for the Tracy family until one day nearly two weeks later when the doctor finally agreed Scott's release.

"Now Mr Tracy I mean it, under no circumstances are you to do any strenuous activity. You are to avoid stress. Gentle exercise is allowed but not for the first week or so, and only then it must only be slow short walks" the doctor told his patient seriously.

"Don't worry doc, he'll behave" Virgil assured the doctor. The whole family were relieved to be going home. Scott's physical state had improved drastically over the last week, but no one had yet entered into deep discussions with him over the incident in the mine, for no-one wanted to upset him. The trouble was it hung like a cloud over the entire clan waiting for the raindrops to fall as the inevitable occurred. Jeff Tray was adamant that no-one was to start that discussion until Scott had been home for a few days, let him get settled in before they talked about such a difficult issue. 

"I am so glad to be going home" Scott told his father croakily as Jeff pushed his wheelchair up the gangway onto the Tracy's private jet. 

"We are glad too son" he replied squeezing his son's shoulder. He was immensely relieved, he had never thought that this day would come, but thankfully there he was the whole family together and on their way back to Tracy Island.

"this means you ca get IR back operational" Scott told his father with a grin, Jeff smiled in response, to be honest it was the furthest thing from his mind. He chose not to tell any of the others his train of thought, whatever would they think if he told them that he couldn't' care less if IR was never fully operational again. 

End Chapter Twenty-Three

Please R+R!! Come on there's not long to go now, just stick with me a little bit longer!!!!!!!! Tel me what ya think!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

Thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews! I shall respond to them individually in the next chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Four

Scott was exhausted just by the flight home, yet to him it was well worth it just so that he could sleep in his own bed. He sighed in contentment as he settled in his bed for the first time in nearly a month, for a much deserved sleep. The rest of the family were almost as tired as the recovering Scott. The last month had taken its toll on all of them. It hit home to them the fact that the led dangerous lives and that every rescue held a high risk. None of the boys' thoughts led to themselves they were merely concerned for their brothers. If Scott could get injured so badly, what if someone else was next? Virgil shook his head to clear his thoughts, unaware that each of his brothers were thinking along the same lines. 

"It's good to have him back huh?" He spoke more to break the awkward silence than for any real desire to be involved in conversation. 

"Yes it is, it sure will be good to be back to normal" Gordon replied, although his words lacked conviction. They all shared the same concerns thought none of them were willing to voice them. What if Scott couldn't handle being home? What if he didn't' want to go back to IR? Gordon tiredly ran his hands over his exhausted face. "I guess we'll find out for sure how Scott's doing when he get sup later huh?" he asked rhetorically, but everyone nodded in response nonetheless. The room was full of an uneasy tension, as no-one was quite sure how to act or feel now that the whole family had returned home. Brains coughed to clear his throat before speaking.

"Say Tin-Tin, would you uh llllike to ccccome and help me ddown at TB three?" he stuttered in question to the young lady, Tin-Tin nodded gratefully, and got straight to her feet to stand besides Brains.

"How about if I come with you? I could test any changes, after all she is my baby" Alan asked almost pleading the scientist. 

"That's a great idea Alan" Tin-Tin replied, taking pity on the youngest brother. The three hurried out of the room as though it was on fire. 

"Um I think I'm going to go for a swim" Gordon told the now much decreased group, and took off as fast as his legs could carry him to collect his swimming kit and go for a dip in the pool. 

"I am going to go and make a start on dinner" Ruth Tracy told her son; also keen to escape the tension. Only Virgil and Jeff were left in the room, and neither send a word for what felt like an eternity, but was in fact only a few minutes. 

"So, um have you got any plans?" Virgil eventually asked his father. 

"Not really, do you want to watch some TV?" the older man asked, as he couldn't really think of anything else to do. Virgil nodded in response, willing to do anything that would pass the time. The two Tracy men sat down together in front of the TV, but they were both immensely relieved when they heard Ruth call that dinner was ready. 

The whole family gathered around the table, for their first meal at home for a while, they had decided to let Scott sleep in since he had been so tired, which was why they were so surprised to hear a distinct tapping followed by a pale Scott appearing in the doorway complete with crutches.

"Not too late am I?" he asked cheekily with a grin, it was just what the group needed, as the atmosphere immediately lightened immeasurably. Virgil got to his feet and helped his older brother to the seat next to him, pulling it out carefully for the injured man. 

"You look better" Virgil told his brother when the greetings had settled down a little bit. He was pleased to see that Scott truly did look better, when he smiled his eyes glowed, and had lost that sunken look of a few days ago. He had also regained a little colour in his cheeks beneath the stubble. He still needed to put on some weight, but Virgil was sure that grandma would be more than happy to help with that task.

"Thanks Virg, I feel better" Scott responded, smiling lightly, it was true he really did feel better just by being home. Sure he knew he still had a long way to go, after all he could hardly walk a few metres without getting dizzy and his abdomen still throbbed continually, but he did feel a lot better. Ruth squeezed her oldest Grandson's shoulder as she scooped a rather large portion of mashed potatoes onto his plate.  He grinned at her. "Grandma this looks delicious" he told her, and she visibly glowed at his compliment. 

"Well there's plenty more so eat up skinny bones" she told him. The whole family dug into their food immediately, none of they were aware of how hungry they were until they had started eating. Scott ate too, just very slowly and deliberately, taking small portions of his meal at a time, struggling with even that small amount. 

After less than ten minutes Virgil sat back in his chair and rubbed his stomach surveying his clean plate, he was absolutely stuffed; he looked across at his older brother and noticed his struggle with the amount of food on his plate. Scott was ordinarily renowned for his large appetite, however tonight he hadn't even managed a child's portion. After another moment or so of playing with his food Scott put his knife and fork down, surrendering. 

"Are you okay?" Virgil asked his brother loud enough for only Scott to hear, as he noticed the rapidly paling features of his brother.

"Yeah I'm okay, just tired" Scott replied, and Virgil noted that his brother did look exhausted. 

"Do you want me to help you back to your room?" he asked discreetly, and Scott nodded mutely. "Guys I'm pretty tired I think I'm going to turn in for the night" Virgil told the group, and Scott shot him a grateful look. "Scott if you want I can take you back to your room, on my way to bed?" Virgil told his brother, creating an easy escape for him.

"Well I am kinda tired, thanks Virg that's be great" he replied.

"But Scott, you've barely touched your dinner" Ruth protested.

"Sorry Grandma, I guess I've worn myself out far too much to eat anymore, it was delicious though" he told the elderly lady.

"It's okay sweetie, you go and rest and have a good night's sleep. I shall see you tomorrow" she told the young man placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. By the time the whole group had wished him good night Scott was barely on his feet, and Virgil half carried and half dragged him back to his room. 

"Thanks for that Virgil, I don't know how I would have got out otherwise" Scott told his brother his tone showing just how grateful he was. 

"It's okay I was kind of tired anyway" Virgil responded.

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to cause you guys so many sleepless nights and hassle" Scott told his brother instantly feeling guilty for the stress his injuries had put on his family. 

"Hey none of that! This is a happy day so no guilt" Virgil responded. "You're home now and that is worth far more than a few nights sleep" Virgil continued. The two brothers exchanged a meaningful glance before pulling up outside Scott's room. The older man eased himself down onto his bed and struggled to lift his injured leg onto the bed, but eventually was laying down with his head resting back against the pillow. He sighed in relief. 

"Night then Scotty sleep well" Virgil told his brother, making to leave.

"Virg? Do you have to go?" Scott asked him quietly.

"Not if you don't want me to" the younger man replied, unsure where this was leading.

"Will you stay for a bit?" Scott asked, refusing to meet his brother's eyes. "That's only if you're not too tired" he hastened to add.

"No of course I'm not." Virgil assured him. "What do you want to do, talk for a bit?" he asked, sitting on the bed besides his brother. Scott nodded slightly. "Okay what about? Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked hesitantly, thinking that he already knew the answer.

"Um yes I think it is about time that I did don't you?" Scott replied, finally looking up to meet his brother's gaze. The older man almost laughed at Virgil's shocked expression, his brother was truly amazed that he was going to be willing to discuss this issue. 

"Do you want me to go and get dad to hear this?" Virgil asked quietly. Scott shook his head to the negative. "Are you sure? I mean surely you don't want to have to repeat yourself?" Virgil asked eager that his brother shouldn't have to live through the trauma yet again to tell their father.

"To be honest Virgil if we don't do this now then I don't think I will be able to do it at all, and if you leave me alone long enough to think about this then I might have lost the guts by the time you get back" Scott replied with a sense of urgency in his tone. "We'll talk about this just us, then you can fill dad in later if you want to he continued after a moment. 

"Okay then let's get this show on the road" Virgil replied, tone deliberately light, Scott nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Where shall we start? Shall we just go from where we left off? You had just found Shannon, and then what happened?" Virgil asked, deliberately using the girls name, although he did notice that Scott visibly flinched when he heard her name spoken. The older man took a deep breath before speaking.

To be continued……………..

Yes End of Chapter Twenty Four

Please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty Five

Thank you once more for all of your kind reviews. 

MrsGordonTracy- I really do have to bed for reviews, ya see I am quite a sensitive soul, I need continuous support and encouragement. So thank you for continuing to review!!!

Whatamess- Thank you for reviewing my story glad to see you are enjoying it!

felecia49w- thank you , glad to see you are still enjoying it! Please keep reviewing!

Jules47- Thank you! I hope that you like this chapter!!

nikki-browneyes- Glad to see you are back with us! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Kate- Whoops!!! You are right! I did forget poor ickle Johnny! I will correct that error in this chapter, I shall explain that away in this chapter!

ladybird6- Glad to see you have returned to us1 Hope your PC feels better! Please keep R+Ring!!!

Jules47- Yes it all becomes a little bit clearer in this chapter! Please keep reviewing!

Suzi.R Thank you for taking the time to review, I am glad you like my fic! Please continue to read it and share your thoughts!

Okay I think this chapter is a little bit different from what you might be expecting, but I hope it works!

Chapter Twenty-Five

Scott rubbed his eyes- emotionally spent; he had told Virgil everything, now his younger brother had left him alone to sleep, but Scott couldn't sleep. The whole memory kept flying through his mind. His guilt at not being able to save her. His pain at her death. His frustration at not being able to do anything about the situation. Most powerful of all his anger at her father. His shock at how someone could be so cold hearted towards their own flesh and blood. He clenched his fist tightly and punched his bed, unable to vent his anger in the ways that he wanted to, restricted by his current condition.  He closed his eyes willing for sleep to take him, but his own words to his brother reverberated around in his skull.

Virgil Tracy laid in bed, he couldn't sleep, he wasn't sure if he ever would again after hearing his brother's story he himself felt traumatised so god alone knew how Scott was feeling. He pounded his fist into his bed, angry and frustrated all at once. His mind wouldn't shut down enough to allow slumber to take him over. His brother's words kept milling around in his head, and he feared they would for ever more.  He sighed again, he needed to talk to someone about this is he ever wanted to get it out of his mind. He got out of bed slowly and pulled on his robe, he quietly opened his door and headed down the corridor. He knocked once on this destination's door. A sleepy john answered.

"God do you know what time it is?" he asked irritably, and then seemed to recall the day's events "Is everything okay?"

"Can I talk to you?" Virgil asked, and almost felt daft at the pleading tone obvious in his voice. 

"Of course, come in" John replied without hesitation, pulling the door open to allow his brother to enter. Virgil walked through, and sat down on his brother's bed, he tiredly rubbed his hands over his face.

"What's happened?" John asked, concerned with his brother's unexplained appearance at such a late hour. "Is this something to do with Scott?" he asked. Virgil's expression gave him his answer. "Go on then tell me what's happened" he prompted, now fully awake.  

"He has told me about what happened in the mine, it's is horrifying to think of him going through it all alone" Virgil told his younger brother. "I'll tell you exactly what happened; otherwise it is going to continually go through my mind"

"Yeah go for it, I want an exact play by play of the conversation" John told his brother, eager to lay the mystery to rest. Virgil took a deep breath, and then told his tale. 

_Flashback_

_"Go ahead Scott the sooner you tell me, the sooner you will feel better" Virgil prompted his struggling brother, Scott took a final deep breath then began his story._

_"I found the girl, she was sort of half buried, I went straight over to her and knelt besides her, I couldn't really see very much, because it was so very dark. I mean I could barely see my hand in front of my face, let alone see her injuries. Se was unconscious and I could hear a hitch to her breathing. I tried to assess any injuries by gently feeling, but there was so much dust and debris everything. I just sort of put her head in my lap so that I would be able to tell if she stopped breathing" Scott told his brother, trying to sound almost dispassionate and very factual in his telling, so that the pain filled emotions wouldn't show through. _

_"It's okay Scott; take a deep breath and the keep going" Virgil assured his brother, not wanting him to stop now that he had started. Scott visibly took a deep shaking breath before going back to his story._

_"Anyway we sat there for what felt lie forever, but obviously can't have been for very long. It was sometime around this point that you contacted me and said that you were nearly here. I left the little girl alone for a second and crawled back to where I had come from to see if there was any chance of being able to dig my own way out, but it would have been impossible. The whole roof had caved in, leaving no passage that I could fit through carrying her. I went straight back to her, and held her close, and that's when she woke up. Her eyes were so full of pain, a pain that no six year old should feel at any time, she should have been playing with her Barbie dolls, not stuck down in some dirty mine fighting for her life" Scott seethed, his angry showing through. He gulped down hard before continuing. "She told me her name and how old she was, and I told her not to worry that we would get her out and everything would be fine." Scott stopped at that point as sobs came, he had broken his promise and it had cost her her life. Virgil held him tight and he cried, reliving the last moments of that little girl's life with only him as witness. Scott lost in his own memories, he couldn't even acknowledge his brother's presence as he cried for a little girl whose life had ended far too early to be fair. _

_"Scott you don't have to go on if you don't want to" Virgil told his brother, not wanting to push him to far in one night.___

_"No, I have to do this now" Scott replied newly determined to share his story. "We spoke for a little while, then she drifted off again, she never woke up" he concluded. This time he didn't cry. "Do you know what the worse thing is?" he asked his brother, but continued without waiting for an answer. "She was telling me about how she wasn't scared because she knew that I would help her, and I wouldn't let her die. I let her down so badly, I let everybody down. She died in my arms, and I did absolutely nothing to help her. She told me that her father didn't really care for her that he had shouted at her for playing ball near the mine but he had told her that he didn't give a damn if she got hurt. The only reason that he was trying to get her to come away form the place was because her Mummy would tell him off if anything happened to her. I mean this poor girl alone and obviously terrified, the last thing she heard from her father's mouth were cold uncaring words, and all she had to help her was me. I was bleeding all over her because I couldn't even get in the mine without getting myself hurt in the process."_

_"Scott don't think like that, you got so hurt because you were trying to save her. You can't be held accountable for the actions of her uncaring oath of a father. Surely you being there comforted her, made her feel secure in her last moments. You can't blame yourself for that" Virgil comforted his obviously distraught brother. Scott shook his head._

_"You don't understand. Just before the end she told me that she wasn't scared. She said she had no reason to be frightened because she had me there and she had faith that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I asked her how she could be so sure, and do you know what she said? She said that she was so sure because I was the opposite of her father, and she knew that I wouldn't let her down. But I did, I let her down in the worst possible way" Scott told his brother, and Virgil suddenly understood why his brother was so distraught, he felt that he had broken the faith of the _

_child__, and to Scott that would be worse than anything. _

_End of Flashback_

"Man that's worse than we thought" John commented when Virgil had completed his story.

"I know, you didn't see him John. He was as white as sheet just talking about it. He still didn't say her name once" Virgil told his brother.

"Did he seem to feel any better when he had told you?" John asked, hoping that something good would have come out of Scott reliving his trauma. 

"Well that's the strangest thing, after he had told me all of the details about being trapped, he kept talking. This obviously took me by surprise since getting any information out of him so far has been like blood from a stone. It seemed like there was something he wanted to tell me, but couldn't find the words" Virgil told him.

"Well go on what did he say" John prompted when no further information was forthcoming. Virgil rolled his eyes then once again told John his recollection of his conversation with their older brother. 

_Flashback_

_"Scott you did brilliantly to keep her feeling as safe as she did all that time. When dad set up IR it was explained that we couldn't save everybody, but so far we have had very few loses. You have to look at it as if you have saved her, she died and that is tragic being so young and to die in such away. But Scott you saved her from dying alone in a pit of darkness, thinking that no-one in the world cared for her. You didn't let her down, you played your part one hundred and fifty percent, but fate let her down at the last hurdle. You could not have tried any harder to save that little girl's life. If anybody let her down it was her father" Virgil told his brother, reiterating his words from the hospital, he had meant them then and he meant them now. Scott averted his gaze to the floor._

_"It just doesn't feel that way" he whispered to his brother._

"_I know, but you have to give yourself time, I'm not saying that you will forget about it, because basically Scott, I don't think you ever will, but it ill hurt less with time" Virgil told his brother, praying that Scott would allow himself the time to heal._

_"When did you get so smart?" Scott asked his brother with a weak grin. Virgil chuckled in response._

_"I have always been this smart just never smarter than you" Virgil replied, and Scott finally looked his brother in the eye._

_"Thank you Virgil" he told him meaning it, then went to way something else, but stopped himself before the words were formed._

_"So what are your plans now?" Virgil asked his brother._

_"I dunno, guess try to get better and back to fitness then um.." Scott started, but again didn't finish his sentence, as if he had almost let too much slip._

_"Then what?" Virgil asked, concerned as to what was on his brother's mind._

_"Well I don't know really, anyway Virgil I'm really tired, would you mind if I went to sleep now" Scott told his brother looking away. _

_"No sure I'll leave ya to it" Virgil told his brother, tucking him into bed, and then quietly exiting the room._

_End of Flashback_

"Well what do you think he is up to?" John asked his older brother confused by his eldest brother's actions. Virgil thought for a moment.

"I just don't know John, I just hope it's nothing to do with Shannon's father" Virgil replied, his confusion and concern evident in his tone. 

End Chapter Twenty-Five

That's it the end of another chapter, and yes I am going to beg! Please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

Okay I am gonna trust ya and not beg for reviews, please don't disappoint me! (That doesn't count as begging right?)

I gave myself a little break from this last night and came up with a little ditty instead (You're Gone)! I don't want to run the risk of rushing this story to get it posted quicker, because a lot of hard work has gone into it and I don't want it to be wasted. 

Chapter Twenty Six

Scott lay awake in bed, it was almost seven am and he had hardly slept a wink. He felt that he needed to be doing something, anything. It was driving him insane, just laying there watching time tick slowly by. At first he had been glad of the time alone, in hospital he had had someone watching him all of the time, and even on his first day home John had snuck off to sit with him while he slept. Scott grinned slightly; he would bet that even Jeff didn't know about that, John had a gift of fading into the background and disappearing. He sighed in frustration, he was so bored, he thought he would have slept better after sharing the events of the mine with his younger brother, yet it had made it even harder to get it out of his head, and his brain would just not shut down enough to allow sleep to take him

Virgil groaned tiredly, it was already time to get up and he had hardly slept a wink all night. He felt much better after talking things through with John, yet he still couldn't relax, his brother really was concerning him. He knew that Scott was planning something, and whatever it was it wouldn't be good. Virgil knew that his brother could handle himself very well, but he had also known up to that point that Scott would not use his skills in a violent act against another human being, he wasn't so sure oft hat now. He had seen that cold steel glint in his brother's expressive blue eyes, and whatever it meant, he didn't like it one bit. 

Alan and Gordon were causing havoc in the kitchen, and Grandma was not liking it one bit.

"boys must you make so much mess, if you can just wait ten minutes I will rustle you up some breakfast myself" Ruth told her two youngest grandsons, desperate to prevent the kitchen from looking more like a bombsite. 

"No grandma, we'll do it. This isn't for us this is for Scott" Alan told her proudly showing her the humungous pile of food the two boys had prepared for their brother. The two placed all of the food onto a tray with a jug of coffee and carefully made their way to the bedroom of their older brother. Alan knocked loudly on the door then entered without waiting for a response.

"Scott we've made you breakfast" he told his brother, Scott turned to look at them, his mouth dropping open as he caught sight of the huge pile of food that was being placed on his lap.

"My God! There's enough here to feed an army" he stated, almost speechless.

"Now come on Scott, don't forget we know all about you and your endless appetite" Gordon teased his brother, pouring him a mug of steaming coffee." Anyway we shall leave you to it, enjoy" Gordon continued with a grin, and a wink as he dragged his younger brother out of the door with him. Scott looked at the mound of food in front of him, deeply touched by the thoughtful gesture of his youngest brothers, but knowing for certain that their wasn't a cat in hells chance of him clearing the plate. He sighed and picked up the knife and fork and valiantly started eating the contents on the first plate.

Jeff stretched hard; he had slept well that night for the first time in what felt like forever. He was so pleased that the hole family were all under the same roof together relatively okay and happy. He was especially glad that Scott was home, if he had his way his oldest son would never leave the house again without a personal guard and being wrapped in cotton wool. He sighed not wanting to dull his brightened mood; he set off to see his convalescing son. When he got to his room, he was amazed to see his oldest son battling with the largest plate of fried breakfast he had ever seen in his life.

"Oh dad, thank God! Help me with this lot?" Scott asked his father as soon as he noticed him in the doorway, Jeff chuckled to himself.

"Grandma at it again huh?" he asked, being all too aware of the elderly lady making it her personal mission to fatten up her recovering Grandson.

"No, no this was Gordon and Alan" Scott replied, and Jeff almost choked on his toast, Scott chuckled at the astonishment on his father's face.

"Are you sure it's edible? There's definitely no poison in it? No itching powder? No gobstoppers?" Jeff asked well aware of his youngest sons' penchant for practical jokes. Scott shook his head, unable to speak through his giggles; it felt good to laugh again, to not worry about what had happened even if it was only for a moment. He sobered when his still healing ribs made their presence known. 

"I think the rest is yours" Scott told his father, pushing the plate towards his father, Jeff was concerned to see that Scott had barely put a dent in the contents of the plate, yet refrained from commenting. 

"No thanks son, now that I know who made it my appetite has disappeared" Jeff replied with a grin. Scott returned the gesture before changing the subject.

"Dad, when did the doctor say my surgery was scheduled for?" he asked.

"Wednesday"

"Wednesday? But that's nearly a week away" Scott whined in response, and he sounded so much like a five year old that Jeff had to laugh at him.

"Scott you've only been home for a day" he told his son good naturedly.

"I know, but I am so bored, I have nothing to do. The sooner I have the surgery, the sooner I can start getting back on my feet, and back into TB1" Scott told his father, pleading him with his eyes to understand.

 "Okay son, I'll contact the doctor and see if it can be brought forward, but I am only going to do it because I know that you won't rest unless I do. I have no intention of rushing you back into TB1, if none of you ever set foot back into a TB craft again I don't think I would especially care" Jeff told his gob smacked son. Jeff stopped himself from saying anymore, already having said more than he had intended. 

"Dad, you're not really considering of quitting IR are you?" Scott asked quietly. Jeff rubbed his hands over his face. 

"I don't know son, I just don't know. I'd rather have the five of you home safe and sound, than send you out time and time again into unknown danger to save other people. I know it sounds foolish, but I have taken enough from you all without taking your lives as well." Jeff told his son with tears in his eyes, he did not get the reaction from Scott that he had expected. Scott's face flushed with anger.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen good. You haven't taken anything from us, anything that we have given up, is exactly that given not taken. I don't think you are foolish I think you are damn selfish. It was my decision to join IR; it should be my choice to leave. You didn't force me to join, why force me to give it up? If my accident scared you, then I'm sorry, but it scared me too, the difference is that I am not using it as an excuse to quit" Scott told his father absolutely fuming, his voice gradually rose in volume throughout his ran, and ended at a near shout. As soon as he had said what he had to say he got unsteadily to his feet and limped out of the room on his crutches, leaving a confused and astonished Jeff Tracy behind. 

End Chapter Twenty Six

That's it for now, hopefully more tomorrow!


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven

Okay only about another three chapters to go, but don't hold me to that! I can't believe how long this story has become, sorry if I am boring you by now!! Anyway thank you to everyone that reviewed, keep em coming!!

Chapter Twenty Seven

Virgil caught one look at the dark expression on his older brother's face, before stepping out of his way without hesitation, as he walked past him, after all crutches could be a deadly weapon.

"Scott whatever is the matter?" he asked catching sight of the angry scowl on the older man's face.

"The man is incorrigible. Just taking it all away without even consulting us. Taking the coward's way out, and using me as a sodding excuse" Scott ranted at his brother. 

"Scott, Scott! Slow down. I have no idea what on earth you are talking about! Now what's going on?" Virgil asked his brother, his confusion evident in his voice. Scott took a deep breath to push down his anger before answering.

"Dad. He wants to quit IR. He seems to think that all of a sudden it isn't worth risking our lives to save others. He wants to waste all of the years of hard work and all the training and pain we have been through, just because I got myself a little bit banged up." Scott told his brother, and realisation dawned on Virgil, he guessed that in some ways he had seen this coming, just hadn't expected the timing.

"Scott come and sit down" he prompted his brother gently leading him towards the couch, where Scott sat down immensely pleased to be off his feet.  "Okay now did Dad actually say that he was quitting IR, or that he was thinking of doing so?" Virgil asked softly.

"Well he didn't exactly say that, he just said that he wondered if he should" Scott replied quietly, realising that he might have gotten a little carried away in his reaction.

"To be honest Scott, I can see his point" Virgil told his brother, but continued speaking before Scott could interrupt. "I am not saying that I agree with him, because I don't. I think it would be a tragedy if IR was to cease operations now when there is so much more we have to offer, but I also know that I have never been as scared in all of my life as when you were trapped down in that mine. Honestly Scott, you weren't just a little banged up, you died twice, and each time me and Dad died with you" Virgil told his older brother, tears running down his face at the memory that would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Dad feels guilty because IR was his dream and we all gave up our careers to help him with it. He feels responsible that you got hurt because he sent you out in the first place" Virgil told his older brother, speaking as if to a child. 

"I know Virgil, it scared me to, I have never been so frightened in my life, but I cannot use it as an excuse to walk away. I need IR to keep running, I need to have something to come back to that is worthwhile, to make up for failing Shannon" Scott whispered to hi brother,, speaking the young girl's name for the first time. Virgil was speechless at his brother's words, he hadn't even considered that.

"Honestly Scott, I doubt very much that dad will really quit IR, he is just a bit mixed up at the moment, just give him time" Virgil told his brother squeezing his shoulder tenderly. "Now you rest, too much excitement is no good for you" he told his brother with a wink. Scott nodded in agreement and laid down on the couch, Virgil handed him the remote control for the TV, then went in search of his father. 

Jeff Tracy had been unable to move after his son's words. Scott very rarely lost his temper with his father, sure he was blunt at times, but he never spoke to him like that. He rubbed his hands over his face, what had he done? Scott was so fragile at the moment, had he made things worse? He got to his feet and surveyed the room. He looked at the pictures on the wall, of Scott in his Air Force uniform. His attention was caught by a small framed photographs of Scott at his passing out parade, stood proud and smart in his uniform, blue eyes gleaming with pride, and then the picture beneath it taken on the same day, with Scott in his uniform trousers and shirt with sleeves rolled up, fooling around with his younger brother Virgil, Jeff smiled, that had been one of the best days of his life, he had never been more proud of his son. Scott could easily have whizzed through the ranks, he was already shaping up to be a fine officer when Jeff had come up with IR, he shook his head he wondered just how far his son could of gone if he hadn't of called on him to quit when he had. 

"That was a good day huh?" Virgil asked from behind him interrupting his thoughts. Jeff turned around to look at his second oldest son. 

"Yes, yes it was. One of the best, you two were inseparable even then" Jeff commented to his son. It had always pleased him how close his sons were to each other, especially Scott and Virgil, his two oldest sons had always been linked, they were probably closer to each other than they were to him, but he didn't really mind, he knew that they each loved and respected him and that was enough. 

"I've just spoken to him you know" Virgil told his father softly, almost dreading what he was sure was to come.

"So you know what I told him then" Jeff stated, mentally preparing himself for round two.

"Yes, but I think he is regretting his reaction a little bit" Virgil replied, and his words fully caught Jeff's attention.

"Maybe he's right. What gives me the right to control you all? You are all grown men, all intelligent and more than capable of making your own decisions" Jeff commented, meaning what he said, but still not sure what the future held for IR. 

"Dad, Scott doesn't want to be the reason for IR to cease. He thinks that if he goes back on rescues as soon as possible, then it will make up for the loss of Shannon. He feels he has got a debt to pay. He doesn't want what he conceives as his error to be behind the loss of more lives" Virgil told his father, eager that he understood how Scott felt. Jeff nodded sadly.

"See I hadn't even thought of that. Scott is right I am selfish. I guess I will just have to trust that when one of you wants out you will tell me. I just got scared, but in that aspect I am not like Scott. If I get scared I run from it, when he gets scared he embraces it then overcomes it." Jeff replied. "I think I need to go and have a word with him, I don't like falling out" 

"That's a good idea, he's lying on the couch watching TV" Virgil told his father, then ushered him out of the room, and started to make his brother's bed. He grinned slightly, that hadn't gone as badly as he had expected. 

Jeff made a call to his son's doctor before he approached him, keen to make it up with his son. 

"Hello Scott" he greeted his son, not liking the awkwardness he felt between them. 

"Hi Dad" he replied, then there was a tense silence between the two Tracy men, which Scott eventually broke. "Look Dad, I'm sorry I yelled at you" he told his father, but before he could continue with his apology, his father cut in.

"No Scott, you were right I should be the one that apologises. I was being selfish, but I intend to change that" Jeff told him "I have contacted Dr Johnson, he has rescheduled your surgery for the day after tomorrow, let's get that leg fixed and get IR back in action" Jeff told his son, and the two exchanged a glance of mutual affection.

"Thank you Dad" was all that Scott could manage in response.

End Chapter Twenty Seven


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight

Thank you once again for all of your reviews, I am now beginning the home straight of this story, but oh no you don't get rid of me that easily as I have another two TB stories on their way! Mwhahahaahaha

Chapter Twenty Eight

The rest of the day passed peacefully on Tracy Island. The group of friends and family were more relaxed than they had been for a long time. Scott himself managed to laugh and joke along with his brothers, his heart lightly than it had been for the last month. Virgil, Gordon and Alan fooled about in the pool, whilst Jeff and John sat on the poolside keeping Scott company. Scott for his part was content to watch his younger brothers enjoying themselves. As he sat there just observing he realised how truly lucky he was to be part of such a close family. He grinned to himself, not many people could have such a supportive family as he had, and soon he would be back to full fitness and on his own two feet, then he could put his plan into action and put an end to this chapter of his life. 

Jeff sat back and watched his sons relaxing. The three in the pool were fooling around like teenagers. He turned his attention to John, and had to laugh at what he saw. His middle son was reading a book, he was sat in the blazing sunshine next to a cool fresh water swimming pool, yet he sat there in a long sleeve shirt and jacket reading, whilst Scott sat completely the opposite, sweating like mad with his leg in a heavy plaster cast looking longingly at the cool water. Jeff shook his head at his train of thought, although all of his sons were very similar in many ways, they were also completely different. Scott looked up at his father's smiling face; he seemed confused by the sudden change in his father's mood. But refrained form mentioning it, deciding it was best to hold onto the good atmosphere on the Island. Scott yawned, exhausted from all the excitement on top of a sleepless night.

"Right I think I am going to go for a lie down" Scott announced, getting unsteadily to his feet, the heavy cast affecting his balance. 

"I'll give you a hand" John told him, getting to his feet, placing his book on the table and appearing at Scott's side in one swift movement. Scott shot him a grateful smile, and the two slowly made their way inside the house.

John had to practically carry Scott back to his room; the older man was leaning on him so much. Scott had soon discovered that using one of his brothers as a crutch served him much better than the troublesome hospital issue crutches and put less pressure on his healing ribs, and so it was that John had a pair of crutches in one arm, and his brother in the other. When they eventually made it back to his room, both boys sagged down onto Scott's bed in exhaustion.

"Man I'm tired" Scott told his brother. 

"Well it's hardly surprising is it, I'll bet you hardly slept a wink last night" John responded, making his brother aware that he knew of his conversation with Virgil.

"Well that'd be a safe bet" Scott muttered in response. "I just can't get my brain to shut down enough to allow me to sleep. It just keeps whirling around and around" he continued surprising his brother with his openness. 

"You just have to give yourself time to get back into the swing of things. It was an awful thing that you went through; I can only imagine what it felt like. I guess it'll just take time to adjust to being home safe and sound again. Everything that you are feeling is perfectly normal. The guilt is understandable, unfounded, but understandable"

"I know Johnny, I know. Honestly I am working on the guilt" Scott told his brother from his position on the bed with his eyes closed. "it's not just guilt, I'm so angry and so scared too" Scott whispered so quietly that John had to strain to hear him.

"What are you afraid of?" John asked, confused by his brother's words.

"Lots of things Johnny. I'm afraid I won't be the same as before, you know with my leg and everything, but most afraid of is that I will forever be afraid. What if I freeze on a rescue? What if UI can never go back on a rescue?" Scott replied honestly meeting his brother's eyes for the first time. 

"Scott, you don't need to be afraid of that. Now what are you angry at?" John asked desperate for his brother to continue, but almost dreading the answer.

"I'm angry at myself for letting her die, I'm angry at her heartless father for leaving her in pain alone, but most of all I am angry at her for not holding on" Scott whispered into his brother's embrace, unable to keep the tears at bay any longer. John held him as he cried, his words had shocked his younger brother to the core, and John didn't know what to say to comfort him, so he just held him as he cried, until eventually the heaving sobs subsided as Scott had cried himself to sleep once more. John gently pushed his brother back against the pillows and pulled the covers around him, and then he made himself comfortable on the chair besides the bed, not willing to leave his brother alone, he simply sat and watched him sleep as he had done many times before lately.

Jeff stretched, he had fallen asleep besides the pool and obviously none of his sons had had the heart to wake him. He shook himself trying to clear the sleep induced cob webs from his brain, and then he looked at his watch shocked to see that it was nine o'clock at night. He made his way inside and found two of his sons playing pool whilst the third, Virgil was playing the piano.

"Hello son, where are John and Scott?" he asked, their absence worrying.

"I haven't seen them all afternoon, I think they went to sleep earlier to be honest I'm pretty tired too so I might head to bed" Virgil replied, he knew that his two brothers were both sound asleep in Scott's room, he also knew from the tear tracks down hi older brother's face that they had most likely had an intense discussion before drifting off, and wanted them to get some rest without interruption. "I'll check on them on my way to bed" he assured his father, and quickly hurried out of the room before Jeff could respond. 

"Well that's just nice, I feel so wanted" Jeff muttered to himself before sitting down in front of the TV.

Virgil silently peeked around the door of his brother's room and was pleased to see that both boys were still sound asleep, he smiled to himself, it was good Scott needed his rest, and John hadn't had much more sleep than the patient over the last few weeks either. He grinned then made his way to his own room, he knew that he would sleep better that night, his mood had improved immensely, and he almost felt happy. Stretching until his neck cracked he whistled as he got showered then brushed his teeth and climbed into his nice snug bed.

The next morning Virgil awoke late, but feeling refreshed and reenergised, his night's sleep had done him the world of good. He quickly got dressed and made his way down to the kitchen for brunch. He was surprised to see John there but no sign of Scott.

"Hey where's sleeping beauty?" Virgil asked clearly surprised.

"Still asleep" John replied with a grin. 

"Good, it's just what he needs. Did you have a good chat last night?" Virgil asked clearly prompting his brother for a thorough explanation. John sighed deeply then launched into the full story of his discussion with their older brother. 

"Well at least he is talking about it now" Virgil commented.

"Yeah, and he did seem to sleep better for it" John replied. "Are you going back to the hospital with him?" he asked Virgil after he had gulped down his mug of steaming coffee.

"I was hoping to, how about you?" Virgil replied.

"I'd like to, but Dad will probably want to go won't he? He won't want all three of us to go with Scott" John commented

"Probably not, let me talk to him" Virgil replied, ad before John could respond, his older brother had gone in search of their father. He returned less than thirty minutes later. "You best pack your bag little brother we're going with Scott this afternoon" Virgil told John with a grin.

"What how on Earth have you swung that one?" John asked in amazement.

"Ask no question and be told no lies" was all that Virgil would reply cryptically, then went off to pack his bag for his stay with his brother.

And that its for Chapter 28, and nearly it for the story, best get a good comfy seat ready, cos the next chapter is very long, and very tense!!!!!!

But you only get to see it if ya review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty Nine

Ono!! Only one more chapter left after this, so much to explain so little time!!!!!

First to respond to some reviews!

MrsGordonTracy- My loyal fan **THANK YOU!!!!!!! Hehehehe, now I thanked ya publicly!!! Heheheheheehe Na seriously thank you for the great reviews, this is probably the last time I will respond to my reviewers in this story, and your continuous support has meant a lot, so thank you. I really hope that it will continue with my next story, which begins being posted as soon as this one finishes! Also thank you for reviewing 'You're gone' my short little ditty, I am very glad that you like that one because I was very nervous about posting it!**

Jules47- Again thank you very much, I believe that you have reviewed every chapter, I thank you for it! I am glad that you seemed to have enjoyed my story so much, especially when so much effort has gone into it, it is good to know that it is appreciated! So please keep it up for these last two chapters and into my next piece! Thank you! 

NikkiBrowneyes- Hope you have a large cup of hot chocolate there, cos this is a biggy! You're right the not asking didn't last very long huh?? Oh well why break the habit? Puhlease keep reviewing???!?!?!?

AnimationFan- thank you again for reviewing! I am glad that this seems to be living up to expectations so far. And there are definitely at least two stories to come straight away, as I have already written a few chapters of each of them! So please read and review them when I post them?!?!?

Canadian-Lynx- Glad you have stuck with us on this journey! Please keep reading and reviewing and don't forget to check out the next story coming soon!

Cap'n Phoenix- Well the more reviewers the better and you are more than welcome to our little party! Gee I think I've had one too many Stella Artois! Anyway I am so very glad that you took the time to review my story, and I am pleased that you have enjoyed it so far. Please continue to read, and let me know what you think of my conclusion!!

Okay are you sitting comfortably? Then I shall begin……

Chapter Twenty Nine

"Do you think that we should wake him up? It's just that he's been asleep for over twenty hours and we need to leave in three" John asked his brother. 

"Yeah I think we better had. His surgery is scheduled for seven tomorrow morning so he best eat something now else he won't be able to until after his surgery" Virgil replied in agreement, perfectly aware of the strict rules preceding operations. 

"Right well you go and get the boy out of bed, I'll go and start on an early dinner" John told his brother as he turned and made his way to the kitchen. He whistled to himself as he promptly rustled up a quick meal for three, keeping it light bearing in mind Scott's reduced appetite of late. He was just dishing up the soup when Scott appeared cleanly shaven and dressed. The three sat down, and John discreetly observed his brother. Scott looked much better than he had in a long time after his long sleep. Much to his delight Scott managed to consume all of his soup and sandwich and only struggled halfway through his chips. 

"That was great, thanks John" he told his brother when he had finished. 

"No problem Scotty. Say have you got your things packed yet?" John asked his brother, as if he was speaking to a child. 

"Um, not yet dad" Scott replied sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Actually I haven't but it'll not take long, only need enough for a couple of days" Scott replied brightly, the other two boys exchanged a glance. 

"Scott, what about physio?" john asked hesitantly. Not wanting to upset his brother.

"What about it?"

"Well your therapy is gonna take more than a couple of days" John told him gently.

"Well duh! I'm not stupid, I don't think I am going to have the surgery tomorrow and be running the marathon by Saturday do I?" Scott commented rolling his eyes at his brother's stupidity. "I spoke to my doctor, he says he is perfectly happy to show us all of my exercises and leave it in your capable hands that I continue to do them" Scott told them with a grin. "All I have to do is see the doc every two weeks for a check up"

"Well you kept that quiet" Virgil grumbled good naturedly. He had only managed to convince his father to allow him and John to go with Scott by saying that they'd need to do it in shifts given the amount of time that Scott would be away. "Just don't mention that to Dad until the very last minute" he told his brother cryptically. Scott nodded slightly puzzled, but smiled as he limped back to his room to pack his bag.

"Well he seems in good spirits" Virgil commented as soon as his brother had gone, John nodded in agreement then the two boys went for a quick swim whilst they waited for their brother. 

Before any of them knew it, it was time for the three brothers to set off. Scott hugged Alan and Gordon, kissed Grandma and Tin-Tin and shook hands with Kyrano and Brains. Finally he turned to his father, and pulled him into a hug. 

"See ya in a couple of days Dad" Scott told the older man. Virgil and John exchanged a nervous glance before hurrying their brother out of the door before Jeff twigged what his oldest son had said.  The flight to the mainland passed in a comfortable silence, and they landed in plenty of time for Scott's admission time. Virgil and John sat with him until he was settled in his bed for the night. As soon as he was comfortable the two boys made their way to their hotel, all three had an early night, and all three had a restless night.

The next morning John and Virgil grabbed an early breakfast before setting off to the hospital in plenty of time for Scott's surgery. They made their way straight to his room, where they found him wide awake and sitting up in bed.

"Hey there! How are you feeling?" John asked brightly.

"Okay I guess, just want it out of the way really" Scott replied stifling a yawn.

"It'll soon be over then you'll be wishing that you were laid up again to avoid all the jobs that we've been saving for you" Virgil commented and Scott grinned at his words. The three brothers chatted about nothing and anything, until the doctor arrived and began to push Scott up to surgery. 

"Good luck bro" john wished his older brother, as he was wheeled out of the room.

"We'll be here when you get out" Virgil told his brother as he squeezed his shoulder. Scott turned fearful eyes on his two younger brothers and grinned weakly in response.

The brother's paced nervously for the entire five hour operation. Both extremely nervous in case it didn't go to plan. They nearly leapt on the doctor when he appeared.

"Well? How'd it go?" Virgil asked cutting straight to the chase. The doctor grinned slightly before replying, he was all too aware of how close the Tracy family were.

"It went very well, we inserted the pins into your brother's leg, we are very confident that the bones will knit together nicely, and that he will regain full use of the leg in reasonable time" 

Both brothers visibly sighed in relief at the doctors words. 

"So can we see him?" john asked the doctor hopefully.

"Yes but he will be very groggy, so let him rest if he can" the doctor told them before leading them into their brother's room. They stood back and observed the steady rise and fall of their brother's chest then quietly went in to sit besides him, neither of them wanting him to wake up alone. 

"Thank god for that huh?" Virgil whispered to his brother, John nodded.

"Of course now the real battle begins" John replied, and when Virgil rose hi eyebrows in question "Getting him to take it easy" john replied, and both boys chuckled slightly understanding the truth behind those words.

"Well as long as he isn't going to do anything stupid" Virgil spoke seriously, and john didn't need to ask what he meant.

"Yes well I for one shall be keeping a very close eye on Scotty boy here" John replied, meaning it.

The next day Scott was already testing his brothers' patience

"Scott I mean it if ya don't sit down and stop trying to walk about, then I will seriously tell the doctor that we aren't willing to help with your physio" Virgil told him, and Scott could tell from the tone of his voice that he meant it.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanna get started, the sooner we start this the sooner I can be back in that cockpit" Scott replied, his eyes clouding wistful for that feeling of freedom. Virgil sighed, he couldn't deny that he knew how his brother felt, this was the longest he had gone without flying for ten years, he didn't know if he would have been able to handle it himself. 

"Okay Scott, I understand, just please don't push me or yourself okay?" Virgil asked

"Deal" Scott agreed reluctantly. The two brothers were soon joined by the doctor and the third Tracy, today was the first day of Scott's physio.

"Are you ready Mr Tracy?" the therapist asked, Scott took a deep breath, then nodded,

"As ready as I'll ever be, hope you're watching fellas" he told his brother, they exchanged a glance then moved in closer, bother determined to help heir brother as much as possible in his recovery. 

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Virgil asked his older brother with a grin, Scot shot him a killer glare in return.

"Well I am mighty glad you thought so! I'm never going to be able to move again" Scott retorted. 

"Now come on, you said you wanted to be back your feet" john cut in, Scott scowled, he was really tired after his session, he hadn't expected to find his therapy so hard, he now knew what a long hard road he had to his recovery. 

"Come on bro, don't lose hope, you did really well today. You only had surgery yesterday, and just think tomorrow you get to go home, in a week the cast comes off and you'll be able to do some water exercise with Gordy" Virgil told him.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Scott asked with a grin, in truth he knew that his brother would be very good at helping him regain his fitness, after all Gordon had been in a very similar position himself just a few years previously. Virgil joined him at laughing.

"Come on get some rest, then when you get up it'll be home time" John told him.

"John you do know I'm not seven don't ya?" Scott asked him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Just getting my own back big bro, just getting my own back" John responded over his shoulder. Scott rolled his eyes, but nonetheless settled back in his bed and closed his eyes, drifting into an exhaustion induced slumber.

The three brothers were welcomed home to a feast the following day.

"Virgil, John I'd like a word with you" Jeff told his two sons seriously, they exchanged a glance already knowing what this was going to be about.

"Yes father" they responded simultaneously, following the older man out of the room. 

"You thought that you two should go because the family would need to work in shifts huh? Best save the 'big gun' for later on huh? Two days? I didn't see any shifts required in two days do you?" he asked rhetorically. John stifled a giggle, had his brother actually referred to their father as the 'big gun' he almost laughed outright, but didn't want to face his father's wrath.

"Honestly dad, I didn't know it was only going to be two days. Scott only told us a couple of hours before we left" Virgil reasoned with his father. 

"It's okay son, I'm not really mad. I understand why you did what you did. In future a little bit of honestly wouldn't go amiss. You should just have spoken to me if you and John wanted to go with your brother, I had no problem with that, I just don't like being deceived" he told the two boys seriously.

"Dad, John knew nothing about this I promise. I am sorry dad" Virgil told his father, meeting his eyes for he first time. Jeff laughed slightly at the remorse in his son's face, then gently ruffled his hair and shooed back to the dining room to join in the welcome home party. 

The next few weeks were uneventful for the Tracy family, IR were still unoperational, whilst Jeff considered its future. The biggest thing to happen was the removal of Scott's cast. Scott for his part was doing extremely well, with the hep of his brothers he had managed to walk unassisted for the first time. He was making remarkable progress, and the doctors were very pleased with him. He went for a swim with Gordon every morning then light arm exercise with John at lunch time, and finished up with his leg exercises with Virgil of an evening. His muscle tone had already improved in that short time, as had his energy levels. The whole family were astounded by how fast he was improving. He just seemed to get stronger and stronger with each passing day, less than a month after the cast came off and he was going for short runs along the beach with Alan. It was as though he was on a mission, Virgil wasn't so sure that it was necessarily such a good thing. Sure he wanted his brother to make a full recovery as soon as possible, but he wanted it to be for the right reason, and he suspected that it wasn't. Virgil's fears were further exacerbated when he caught Scott alone in the gym beating the hell out a punch bag. Virgil stood back and watched, there was a lot of angry being vented against that inanimate object, which Virgil didn't mind as long as it was only ever vented against the punch bag. He watched in admiration at his brother's skill and strength, even standing still on one leg his brother was hitting with power capable of knocking out a titan. Virgil shook his head worriedly, then turned and left his brother to it without letting his presence be known. 

It was three months since Scott had returned home, and even his limp was barely noticeable. He was on the hunt for his father, he needed to speak to him to him about something pressing on his mind. He eventually found him laying by the pool.

"Hey Dad" he greeted brightly.

"Hi son, how're you doing?" Jeff asked his oldest. He was extremely proud of how hard his son had worked to regain his fitness since his accident. He was now looking so well you would hardly tell how ill he had been four months ago, that is unless he removed his trousers or shirt and you saw all the scars that lined his body, even those the doctors had assured would fad in time.  

"I am good thanks" Scott replied. "Actually I've been meaning to talk to you. I think that you should get IR back in action, we've been gone too long" Scott told his dad.

"Scott son, I know you are feeling better, but I don't think you're ready to fly TB 1 just yet" Jeff argued, and Scott shook his head.

"I know that Dad, don't get me wrong I'd love to fly her, but I know I'm not up to it yet. Alan could fly her if we get called out, or Virgil and Gordon could fly Two, but Dad it has been four months, that is far too long2 Scott told his father forcefully. Jeff nodded lost in thought.

"Let me think about it huh?" Jeff responded

"Okay, I have something else I want to ask you" Scott continued. "I was wondering if I could give some help at enterprise office in New York for a few days" Scott asked taking his father completely by surprise. 

"What? Scott why would you want to do that?" Jeff asked genuinely puzzled.

"I just feel kinda useless, there's nothing else I can do around here, so I thought I could help out for a little while. Besides IR isn't going to be around forever, I guess I may as well learn a bit more about the business sooner rather than later" Scott replied, but not meeting his father's eyes. Jeff was still confused, but agreed anyway.

"Well son, if that's what you want to do then sure. I can et Virgil or one of the others to fly you out tomorrow" Jeff responded.

"No" Scott answered, just a little too sharply. "I mean, no that won't be necessary, honestly I can fly myself. I might not be up to TB1 yet, but I can mange the Tracy jet" Scott replied desperate that he should fly himself.

"Well okay, but you be careful, I'll phone Isobel and let her know that you are on your way" Jeff responded, but his suspicions were aroused.

"Thanks Dad" Scott replied, then got to his feet and limped back into the house, leaving his father deep in thought.

The next morning Scott set off bright and early, Virgil yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Say dad, has someone gone on a grocery run or something?" Virgil asked his father in the kitchen as he poured himself a coffee.

"No son, why do you ask?" Jeff asked puzzled.

"Well I heard one of the jets take off this morning that's all" Virgil replied.

"Oh that was Scott, he's gone to New York for a few days to help out at the office" Jeff replied, and Virgil almost choked on his coffee. 

"Did that not seem a little bit strange to you dad?" Virgil asked, suspecting his brother's true motives.

"Yes I have to admit it did seem strange, but he was very insistent. Why what's on your mind? What do you think he's up to?" Jeff asked, sure that he was missing something.

"I'm not sure but I intend to find out, Virgil vowed as he left the room forgetting all about his coffee and breakfast.

Scott sighed in pleasure, it felt so good to be back in the cockpit, even if was only of the family jet, just to be flying was fantastic. Being in control of a plane had always made him feel so free, as if no body could touch him. He sighed again, as he remembered why he was going to New York, his satisfied grin left his face, and his eyes darkened in angry, as memory struck. He did not feel as happy again for the entirety of the flight, and he walked to the taxi and drove to the hotel as a sombre solitary figure, whose very posture screamed to be left alone.

Virgil frantically searched the net's history to see what web pages Scott had visited in the last week or so, he was not the most computer literate of the family so he had enlisted Gordon's help.

"You really think he is hunting My O'Leary down?" Gordon asked in concern.

"You didn't see his face Gordon, I have never seen him as angry as he was at that girl's family, I can't think of any other reason for him to be going into the city" Virgil replied. John paced nervously behind him.

"Maybe you should check his E-Mail, he's bound o have got some information from somewhere if that's what he is up to" the blond man suggested. 

"Okay, does anyone know what server he uses?" Gordon asked his two older brother's they both exchanged blank look. "Okay obviously not" Gordon muttered under his breath, then turned back to the computer screen frantically typing, his fingers moving so fast that they became a blur to his two observers. "Right got it" Gordon told them, then they heard him gasp.

"What is it?" Virgil asked.

"I'm afraid to say it looks like you're right Virg" Gordon told the older man stood behind him, he stepped forward and read the messages over Gordon's shoulder.

"Oh god!" he gasped. "We gotta find Dad" Virgil told his brothers the urgency evident in his tone.

"Virgil don't, I don't think we should tell dad, lets just go, dad doesn't need to know" John argued. 

"I'm with John, I don't think we should tell him" Gordon told his brother.

"Then what the hell are we going to do?" Virgil asked panic in his voice.

"You and John are going to go to New York now, and stop Scott before he does anything stupid. I m going to convince Dad that he wants o come diving with me so he doesn't notice you are gone" Gordon told them. Virgil and John just stared back at him. "Well what the hell are you waiting for? Go and get Scott" he told them, and they snapped to action.

 Scott walked purposefully through the New York streets, he knew that if he stopped to think about what he was doing then he wouldn't go through with it. He had contacted Shannon's father by E-Mail, and lead him to believe that he was a newspaper journalist wanting to buy his story of devastation and loss. He had guessed right at what sort of person he was and Mr O'Leary had jumped the chance to make a quick buck. Scott had arranged to meet him at a small café in Manhattan, and it was his plan to get him to leave with him, and lead him to a dark alley, and then well, Scott hadn't fully decided what he was going to do then, but he was sure it would come to him.

"Come on Virgil, open her up a little more" John prompted his brother, knowing that they had precious little time to get to their brother. 

"How far out are we?" Virgil asked.

"About twenty minutes" john responded "We should get there in time, we know where they are meeting, we just have to get there" he continued, Virgil nodded, his mouth set in a grim line of concentration. 

The two Tracys left the airport at a sprint and desperately hailed a taxi, they told the cabbie their destination and offered him a rather large tip if he got them there at double time, he managed it, and they threw a wad of cash at him and jumped out of the cab. The taxi driver looked at how much he had been paid and thought it was his birthday.

Virgil dashed into the café, but saw no sign of his brother. He took a second o get his breath back, then approached the waitress.

"Excuse me mame, I'm looking for somebody. He's a little taller than me with dark hair and blue eyes, and walks with a slight limp, has someone like that been here?" he asked politely.

"Quite good looking?" she asked, and Virgil nodded refusing his desire to roll his eyes.

"Yes mame, he will probably have been with another man" 

"Yes he was here he left about ten minutes ago, he turned left out of the door" she told them he thanked her then ran out of the door grabbing John on his way. 

"You heartless man! How could you have been so cold? And now you are willing to make money out of your heartless act" Scott seethed at the older man. He had managed to get him into a nearby thrash alley. He punched him hard in the stomach, then when the man doubled over he delivered a perfect uppercut to the man's chin. He released his hold on him, and the man dropped to the floor like a bag of potatoes.

"you know I have never seen anyone so scared, her last thought of you  was that you didn't care for her, can you imagine how that must have felt?" Scott asked out loud, then swung into a roundhouse kick at the man. Every blow met its target perfectly, his fitness and martial arts training being displayed well.

"Man I didn't mean it if I could go back I would" the man pleaded, thinking that today was going to be his day to die.

"Only cos I am here hitting you" Scott hissed, and proved his point by throwing a hook at the man's face. 

Virgil and John came to a halt at the end of the alley when they heard a pained scream, then they collectively got their breath caught in their throats at the sight of Mr O'Leary prone, bleeding form on the floor with Scott's hands around his neck.

End Chapter Twenty Nine

I did warn ya it was going to be a long one!!!!!!

Whatever will happen?

Will Virgil and John be able to stop Scott before it is too late?

Will Jeff ever allow IR to be put into Action again?

You know what ya have to do to find out?!?!?!?!?!?!


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

Well here we are the end is in sight. Thank you all very much for your wonderful words of encouragement and appreciation throughout, it really has made it all seem worthwhile. I really hope that you will do me the honour of reviewing one last time to let me know what you think of this story as a whole, and of this chapter. 

Please also give my next story a chance I will start posting it this week, I would really appreciate it if you would take the time to read and review it.

Anyway on with the story.

Chapter Thirty

"Scott!" Virgil screamed at the top of his lungs, when he snapped out of the trance that seeing his brother so lost in rage had sent him into. John and Virgil sprinted down the alley until they were just a few feet in front of Scott and his hostage. "Scott please don't do this" Virgil pleaded with his brother.

"No don't stop him, let him put me out of my misery" the man on the floor sobbed, although he was finding it harder to breath by the second. His words caught Scott off guard, and he seemed to snap out of his state.

"Virgil? John? What are you doing here?" he asked them, as if he wasn't currently strangling a man to death.

"We've come to stop you, please don't do this" John begged.

"John, this monster left his little girl to die, left her alone whilst he saved himself he doesn't deserve to live" Scott told his brother, and his voice was way too calm for John's liking. "I hate him, I hate him so much, for what he did to Shannon, and for what he has done to me" Scott sobbed, finally letting his emotions show, that John could handle, it was the cold calculating version of his brother that concerned him.

"Scott stop! You think that you broke that little girl's faith that day down the mine, well you didn't, but if you do this then you will have. She believed that you were the opposite of her father, that you were caring and warm, and that is why she had faith in you. If you do this you will have let her down, the man that she thought you were wouldn't hurt another human being this way. She had faith in you to do the right thing, and Scott, this is not the right thing" John told his brother, praying that his words would get through to the older man. Scott squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that his brother's words were true, and suddenly with all the anger drained from him he released his grip on the spluttering man and stepped away John and Virgil breathed a combined sigh of relief and slowly approached. Scott kept backing away until he reached the corner of the alley, then he slid down to the floor and rested his head on his knees, refusing to believe what he had almost done.

"Oh god! What have I done?" Scott asked himself out loud, over and over again. Virgil went to him and sat down besides his badly shaking brother, whilst John attended to the injured Mr O'Leary to see what damage his brother had inflicted. 

"It's okay Scott, Mr O'Leary here is going to be just fine, just a few cuts and bruises, and a lifetime of living with what he has done. He's not going to say a word about this are you?" John asked the fallen man, a threatening look in his eye. 

"No, no of course not. I deserved it didn't I?" the man stuttered in response.

"Oh no sir, I believe you deserved a lot more" John replied, helping the man to his feet. Mr O'Leary looked back at Scott.

"I am truly sorry; I know it won't bring her back or undo all of the bad things that I have done, but if I could turn back the clock, I would" the father told Scott.

"So would I sir, so would I" Scott replied, looking the older man straight in the eye.

The three brothers sat on Scott's bed in his hotel room, an awkwardness hung between them. Scott had not said a word the whole walk back to the hotel or since they had arrived. He was deeply ashamed of his actions. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling both of his brothers' stares penetrating him, waiting for an explanation that wasn't forthcoming,

"Scott its okay you know" John told him, eventually breaking the unbearable silence. 

"No John, it's not. I almost killed a man today. I hunted him down intent on killing him in cold blood to avenge the death of his own daughter. What kind of person does that make me?" Scott responded, leaping to his feet as his self condemnation made his anger rise again. Virgil stepped forward to wards his brother.

"You want to know what kind of person it makes you? It makes you human" Virgil almost yelled in response. "For god sake that poor excuse of a man practically killed his own daughter, and is then perfectly willing to sell his story for a quick buck. He's a complete shit, and I think that if it had been me I wouldn't have stopped when John arrived" Virgil told him, and both John and Scott looked at him in surprise. Virgil was known as the pacifist of the family, sure he would fight if he was threatened, or if his family were in danger, but never just as revenge, yet here he was going against all his beliefs and practically condoning his brother's actions. Scott almost smiled at the turn of events.

"Oh god! What about Dad?" Scott asked, as if realising for the first time that his family knew.

"Relax he doesn't know, Gordon is on the case"

"What how?" Scott asked puzzled.

"Well he took Dad diving to get him from the house. Then when they come back Alan's going to tell Dad, that you have been ion touch saying hat you've got a problem with the jet and you might need a hand, so me and John have come to help you" Virgil told his brother, picking up the story. Scott shook his head and chuckled at how well thought out the plan was given the short notice of the trip.

"Thanks guys" he told his brothers sincerely.

"Hey you know we always cover for each other with dad" John replied.

"I don't just mean for that. I mean for the last few months, you two have been there for me the whole time without pushing or prodding, just been there when I needed you. Thank you for stopping me from crossing the line" he told them and his eyes were shining very bright as all of the emotions of the last few months of his ordeal snuck up on him. Seeing his emotions his two younger brothers stepped forward and the three stood in the hotel room, comforting each other, supporting each other, and loving each other.

The three flew back to the Island the next day. Scott felt like he needed to be at home with his family, and his two brothers were more than willing to have him home sooner rather than later. 

"Do you think we should tell Dad the truth?" John asked his brother. The two were still flying home together, giving Scott some time alone to think about the last couple of days. 

"No I really don't. I don't think he needs to know. Scott acted as half the population would have given the circumstances. I can't deny that I was very worried, but I honestly don't think he would have gone through with it even if we hadn't shown up, he didn't want to kill him, he just wanted him to feel as scared and hurt as he had himself for the last few months." Virgil told his brother, John looked at him amazed, it was obvious how close the two oldest Tracy brothers were, Virgil understood exactly how his brother's mind worked without even having to speak.

"I guess you're right. I think that we might finally have our brother back" John responded eventually with a grin. 

Scott made it back to the Island before his brothers. He took a deep breath; the three had already made their cover stories, and detailed the specifics between the three of them, since they all knew that Jeff would undoubtedly have questions. Scott felt better than he had in a long time. He was disgusted with himself for beating up that man, but couldn't help but feel slightly better for making the man suffer even a slight bit of what his daughter had gone through. Scott finally felt as though he was himself again, not lost in a world full of fear and pain, but one of support and love. He smiled to himself, and then went into the kitchen to await his brother's return.

A few days went by uneventfully on Tracy Island, John and Virgil had provided Alan and Gordon with vague details of what had happened in New York, and left it at that, their father was none the wiser. Scott continued his training regime, but this time it was for himself, not for his revenge. All in all things were settling down for the Tracy family, and Scott decided that it would be a good time to remind his father of their discussion.

"Hey dad" he greeted his father as he found him working at his desk.

"Hello son, how you doing?" Jeff replied.

"You remember last week we were talking about IR? Well I think it's time" Scott told his father, cutting straight to the chase. Jeff put his pen down and removed his glasses.

"Son, I think you're right" he replied, he had thought a lot about the future of IR whilst his sons had been in New York, he knew that something had gone on that he was being left out of, but Scott seemed much more together since his return, and Virgil and John weren't hovering as much, so whatever it was can't have been anything to be concerned about, or so Jeff thought. 

"Fantastic, but when are you going to tell the others?" Scott asked his delight evident in his voice.

"As soon as you have been up in TB1 to see if you can handle her yet" Jeff replied, and Scott paled at the thought. "That is if you think you are ready" Jeff added, as he saw his son's sudden pallor. Scott took a deep breath.

"I'm ready" he told his father determined, he knew that if he wasn't ready now he never would be. He took a deep breath and walked towards the light fitment that would take him to his craft. He hummed to himself on the way, trying to keep busy, so as to not let his nerves get the better of him. He had not been near the TB crafts since his accident, and he was more than a little apprehensive. He eased himself into his pilot's seat and strapped himself in. He flicked a few controls to move her into launch position and then he took another deep breath to steel himself.

"TB 1 to base, ready for take off" he spoke into the radio.

"FAB Scott" his father's confident voice replied. All four of the other Tracy boys were crowded around the radio link in the lounge, silently praying that Scott could do it. They knew that this was a vital step to conquer his fears and hoped that he could manage it and that it wasn't too soon. Their prayers were answered when they heard the boom as TB 1 took off smoothly from the Island, and once more Thunderbirds were go!

The End

And that my dears is that! The end of my story!

Please let me know what you think! The next story to be posted is sort of a sequel, so please check it out.

Oh for old times sake I will ask you one more time, please R+R??!!?!??!?!?


End file.
